Harry Potter y el Enigma del Pasado
by Ginny Potter W
Summary: Sexto año. Voldemort vuelve y Sirius tmb. Dos primas cambian el destino de Harry y Hermione siente celos de Krum Ron mete sus narices.Ginny es herida y separada del grupo.Pero hay una verdad más oscura y profunda:Hay un traidor...¿pero de qué bando?
1. El Regreso a Hogwarts

Hola a todos y bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo fic no tan nuevo. Este fic se comenzó a escribir desde el 2003 (Uff hace tanto) antes de la salida de HP5 como la versión de un sexto curso, sin embargo, tomamos algunos datos de HP5 y los transformamos a nuestra conveniencia (aunque son mínimas las cosas que tomamos) y bueno, ya va a pasar un año de que salió HP6 y nos hemos animado (mi "prima" Naye o Nadine a publicarlo) necesitamos ánimos y bueno, esperamos que les guste. 

Cabe recalcar que este fic es compartido.

"**HARRY POTTER Y EL ENIGMA DEL PASADO"** **Por Ginny Potter W y Nadine Potter.**

**1.- EL REGRESO A HOGWARTS Y LAS NUEVAS ALUMNAS.**

Era una mañana calurosa de 1° de Septiembre en el andén 9 ¾,había mucha gente vestida con túnicas muy largas de diferentes colores y texturas, esa estación estaba llena de gente "especial", ya que no eran comunes y su comunidad era desconocida para aquellos que ellos llamaban "muggles" ahí se encontraba un chico muy conocido en la comunidad mágica: Harry Potter; estaba con la familia Weasley; a la que consideraba su familia, pues desde que había entrado al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería lo habían tratado muy bien...como si fuera parte de la familia.

En una parte del tren, dos chicas iban caminando cuando una de ellas chocó con Malfoy...Draco Malfoy...

-Fíjate por donde caminas- dijo la chica que había chocado con Malfoy.

-TÚ ERES LA QUE NO SE FIJÓ- reclamó Malfoy.

-ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A GRITARME?- reclamó la chica mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

-Ya Janíss, cálmate por favor- dijo la otra chica en un tono dulce- Discúlpala por favor, las dos somos nuevas, mi nombre es Rubí March y ella es mi prima Janíss March. Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Draco Malfoy y estoy en la casa de Slytherin- respondió Malfoy viendo a Rubí como si hubiera quedado impactado por su presencia.

-Y A TI ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS TE PREGUNTÓ EN QUÉ CASA ESTÁS?- dijo Janíss con una mirada fría y reprobatoria.

-LO DIJE PORQUE SE ME PEGÓ LA REGALADA GANA- reclamó Malfoy.

-Ya cálmense los dos por favor- dijo Rubí.

-QUE TE CALLES, ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?- dijo Janíss dándole una cachetada a Rubí.

-MIRA MARCH, EL PLEITO ES ENTRE TÚ Y YO, RUBÍ NO TE HA HECHO NADA ASÍ QUE NO LE PEGUES- dijo Malfoy.

-¿Y TÚ QUIÉN ERES PARA DECIRME COMO DEBO TRATAR A MI PRIMA?- reclamó Janíss.

-Gracias por defenderme Draco pero así es ella, así saca su coraje- dijo Rubí viendo a Draco con unos ojos llorosos- Ya Janíss, ¿Porqué no le pides una disculpa y ya?

-¿UNA DISCULPA, ¿YO, ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE, SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NOSOTRAS NO ESTAMOS PARA PEDIR DISCULPAS, EL QUE ME LA TIENE QUE PEDIR ES ESTE SI SABE LO QUE LE CONVIENE- reclamó Janíss de forma potente pero sin gritar.

-¿YO? NI LOCO- reclamó Malfoy.

-Por favor Draco, no te conviene retarla- dijo Rubí.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Draco mirando a Rubí de una manera muy especial.

-Porque...

-Nos vemos en Navidad Michael- dijo una señora de estatura media de cabello castaño y largo de complexión delgada.

-Tengo miedo...- decía el niño apunto de llorar- ¿Y si no quedo en Ravenclaw?

-Eso no importa cariño...sólo porque yo fui allí no es razón para que pienses eso- dijo la señora revolviendo el cabello negro de su hijo, la señora estaba embarazada.

-Pero...

-No importa en qué casa quedes, estaremos muy orgullosos de ti- dijo un Señor alto de cabello negro y de ojos azules.

-Nos vemos en Navidades...- dijo el niño abrazando a sus padres.

-Si te quieres quedar no te preocupes, a veces es bueno estar con tus amigos.- dijo la Señora sonriendo.

El niño subió al tren y agitó su mano por última vez antes de entrar a un vagón.

-¿Por qué lo dejas que se quede?- dijo el Señor- entiendo que tu hayas hecho así pero rara vez se tienen buenos amigos.

-Déjalo...uno nunca sabe...- dijo la Señora.

-Iré a recoger el carro para irnos- dijo el Señor dándose la vuelta y perdiéndose entre la multitud.

La mujer observaba todo, tenía tanto tiempo que no visitaba ese lugar y ahora...ahora traía a su hijo mayor a su primer año en el Colegio, le traía tantos recuerdos.

De repente su mirada se clava en la espalda de un sujeto alto y de cabello negro...se le hacía vagamente familiar, cuando el hombre se pone de perfil ella lo reconoce.

-Sirius...- dijo con voz entrecortada y haciendo ademán de acercarse pero se retiene.

La Señora se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de ahí antes de ser reconocida mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por una de sus mejillas.

Por otra parte, Harry estaba en el tren en camino a la que consideraba su casa con su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley, Harry había tenido un excelente verano, ya que lo había pasado con Sirius y se dio cuenta que tenía un muy buen padrino, ya que era muy divertido y no había momentos tristes junto a él...a pesar de todo lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico, ahora buscaban a su amiga Hermione Granger que era prefecta, la encontraron en uno de los vagones al final del tren.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo la pasaron?- preguntó Hermione al ver entrar a sus amigos.

-Pues bien dentro de lo que cabe- dijo Ron.

-Pues...muy bien...no ha habido noticias de Voldemort- dijo Harry.

-QUE NO DIGAS ESE NOMBRE- dijo Ron algo alterado.

-Lo siento- dijo Harry.

-Oh vamos...cada quien puede decirle como quiera...además parece que no ha hecho de las suyas, me pregunto que tramará- dijo Hermione con voz melancólica.

-¿Qué tienes Hermione?- dijo Ron preocupado por el tono de voz de su amiga.

-Oh...nada...bueno ya saben...soy hija de muggles y este va primero por ellos- dijo Hermione.

-No harás caso a las estupideces de Malfoy, ¿No?- dijo Harry asombrado, pues Hermione nunca le prestaba atención a lo que decía Malfoy.

-Deben de aceptar que tiene razón...pero no hay que preocuparnos, Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro por el momento- dijo Hermione subiendo sus ánimos.

-Es cierto pero para eso estamos nosotros...para defenderte- dijo Ron.

-Lo que deben de hacer es no buscar problemas- dijo Hermione con su voz autoritaria.

-Ya extrañábamos escucharte hablar así- dijo Harry sonriendo al ver que su amiga ya no estaba preocupada...aunque pensaba que Hermione tenia razón que Voldemort buscaría a los hijos de muggles pero principalmente lo buscaba a él y Hermione era su amiga...Voldemort le podría hacer algo a ella; en su cara se debió verse preocupación pues sus amigos lo miraron curiosos, pero en ese momento alguien abre la puerta del compartimiento.

-Ah...hola- dijo Rubí, luego se dirigió a Janíss que estaba detrás de ella- también hay gente aquí.

-¿A ver quién es?...espero que no sea otro de Slytherin- dijo Janíss asomándose.

-Oh vamos...de seguro no todos son así...solo por que te topaste con Malfoy no quiere decir que todo mundo sea desagradable- dijo Rubí.

-Si tú dices- dijo Janíss.

-Oh disculpen...me llamo Rubí March, soy nueva- dijo la chica con una dulce sonrisa- ¿No te vas a presentar?- le preguntó a Janíss.

-Ah sí...bueno soy Janíss March...ella es mi prima, ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?- dijo con voz de fastidio.

Hermione fue la que se atrevió a hablar pues el tono de Janíss no fue muy amable:

-Hermione Granger, él es Ron Weasley y él Harry Potter- dijo Hermione.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Rubí- ¡Harry Potter! un placer- dijo Rubí. Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se emocionara por su presencia.

-¿Harry Potter?- dijo Janíss observando al muchacho de ojos verdes y soltó una risa sarcástica- Rubí Vamonos.

-¿Qué?- dijo mirándola sorprendida- vamos, es el único compartimiento donde hay lugar...además no tienes que comportarte así- dijo Rubí mirándola severamente como si la regañara de que había hecho algo mal.

-Sabes...si quieres quédate...y yo soy como quiera ser, ¿Para qué engañar a la gente con estúpidas sonrisas?...para eso estás tú- dijo Janíss esto último con un hilo de voz que sólo escuchó Rubí y se fue.

-Discúlpenla... ¿No les importa que me quede?- dijo Rubí dirigiéndose a los chicos.

-Claro que no- dijo Ron.

Rubí era una chica dulce, de mirada tierna. En aspecto físico era rubia, de cabello castaño claro brillante, largo, lacio y con rayos azules, ojos verdes, de la misma estatura que Janíss y delgada; una actitud muy diferente a la de Janíss que era su prima.

Janíss era más bien fría...su mirada era fría y calculadora...más fría que la de Malfoy, "Hasta se podía comparar con la mirada de Voldemort" pensaba Harry eso hizo que se estremeciera cuando entró al compartimiento. En su aspecto físico era morena clara, cabello negro, más negro que el de Harry, por debajo de los hombros y ondulado, ojos grandes y de color violeta, alta y delgada. Los tres pensaron al mismo tiempo "Ojala que Janíss no quede en Gryffindor parece más una Slytherin".

-¿Oye y siempre es así tu prima?- preguntó Ron- parece algo amargada.

-Sí, siempre es así...es mi prima y tengo que aguantarla, no nos parecemos en nada y siempre discutimos pero ella me gana...encuentra palabras para todo- dijo Rubí- ojala no quedemos en la misma casa. Por cierto, ¿A qué casa pertenecen?

-Somos de Gryffindor- dijo Harry, le agradaba la chica, había sido amable y pensaba que se parecía a él en su relación con Dudley. "Eran primos y no se parecían en nada".

-Ojala quede ahí, me caen muy bien pero si quedo en otra casa espero que nos sigamos hablando- dijo Rubí.

-Por cierto ¿De qué escuela vienen ustedes?- dijo Hermione que tenía rato sin hablar.

-Es cierto con todo el lío con Janíss...venimos de Drumstrangs- dijo Rubí y hubo una mueca por parte de Ron que Harry observó divertido.

-Por cierto ¿Conociste a Viktor Krum?- dijo Hermione más interesada en la plática.

-¿Krum? sólo de vista- dijo Rubí- crucé algunas palabras con él pero nada más, es buena per...- pero no terminó pues el compartimiento se abrió dejando paso a una pelirroja.

-Hola...oh disculpa Ginny Weasley- dijo Ginny saludando a Rubí.

-Hola Ginny, soy Rubí March- dijo Rubí.

-¿Eres nueva? no te había visto- dijo Ginny tomando asiento a lado de Harry- por cierto, hola Harry, Ron, Hermione.

Harry sintió algo extraño en su estómago aunque ya sabía que era pero siguió prestando atención a la conversación.

Rubí le contó a Ginny sobre la escuela de donde venían...Ginny les comentó si ya conocían a la otra chica nueva que iba a entrar a sexto al igual que Rubí, como Harry, Ron y Hermione. Esto no les gustó a los chicos pues no les caía muy bien y pensaban que iban a tener suerte pues seguro quedaba en Slytherin.

Ginny no entendía por qué a sus amigos les caía mal Janíss seguro era buena chica como lo era su prima aunque había algo en Rubí que no le gustaba...a lo mejor eran las miradas que le echaba a Harry...pero no era eso había otra cosa que no le gustaba pero no le dijo a sus amigos.

Harry le explico a Ginny como los había tratado Janíss entonces Ginny entendió por que les caía mal: era peor que una copia de Draco Malfoy.

El camino hacia Hogwarts fue de lo más normal, no se apareció Malfoy por el compartimiento lo que fue un alivio para ellos, pero lo que no sabían era que este año traía muchas sorpresas.

**Notas de la autora:** Bien, espero les haya gustado, se va a poner más interesante y la escritura mejorará mucho. Prometo actualizar cada semana (no se dejen llevar por lo incumplida que soy en mis demás fics) esperamos muchos r/r.

Se empieza a publicar: 8-julio-2006

Se empezó a escribir: en el 2003


	2. LA Decisión del Sobrero Seleccionador

**Capítulo 2**

**LA DECISIÓN DEL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR.**

Se encontraban en el Gran Comedor esperando la selección de los alumnos de primero, y de las nuevas alumnas; más bien esperaban que seleccionaran a Rubí y los tres deseaban que quedara en Gryffindor. Todos estaban muy contentos, a excepción de una chica pelirroja lo cual notó Ron.

-Ginny, ¿Qué te pasa? casi no has hablado- dijo Ron observando preocupado la actitud de Ginny pues desde que había dejado de ser tímida con Harry hablaba más.

-Nada, es sólo que...no, no te preocupes- dijo Ginny aunque su mirada estaba pensativa.

-Vamos Ginny lo que te pase nos preocupa...somos tus amigos- dijo Harry observándola.

-Bueno...lo que pasa es que hay algo que no me gusta en Rubí...no sé...es como...es lo que quiero saber es como un presentimiento- dijo Ginny viendo a sus amigos.

-¿¿¿QUE? pero si es buena chica- dijo Harry.

-Lo sé y lo he visto pero hay algo que no me convence...me cae bien pero hay algo...- dijo Ginny que no encontraba las palabras para explicarse.

-Aaaaaaa...ya sé que es...lo que pasa es que a Rubí al parecer le gustó Harry...- dijo Ron con una risita.

-Ohh cállate...estoy hablando en serio...- dijo Ginny que miraba a Ron como si quisiera llevarlo con Aragog.

-Ya vienen los de primero...- dijo Hermione.

Pasó la selección de los alumnos de primero pero quedaban dos chicas de 16 años, Rubí tenía una sonrisa nerviosa...llamaba la atención pues era muy bonita, mientras que Janíss miraba el Gran Comedor como si lo odiara lo que llamó la atención del resto del Colegio que aunque era muy bonita hacía que con su mirada los chicos sintieran que se le erizaran los vellos; de hecho, las dos eran muy bonitas que cualquier chico podría quedar enamorado de ellas.

-Bueno...ahora toca la selección de dos chicas provenientes de Drumstrangs, espero que su estancia en Hogwarts sea agradable...ellas están aquí debido a que se mudaron a Inglaterra...espero que las traten muy bien- dijo el Profesor Dumbledore.

-March Janíss- dijo la Profesora McGonagall. Janíss se sentó en el taburete y se puso el Sombrero.

Todo sucedió muy rápido se vio que Janíss murmuró algo que solo Harry pudo leer al menos una palabra y lo dejó intrigado esa palabra era "Padre" y el Sombrero dijo a los cinco segundos...

-GRYFFINDOR.

Janíss se paró y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor con una media sonrisa fría...todos la miraron un instante y aplaudieron muy fuerte. Los cuatro amigos estaban asombrados, ¿Cómo es que alguien qué tiene la personalidad de un Slytherin estaba en Gryffindor?

-March Rubí- ella se dirigió segura de sí misma, se colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador, apenas tocó su cabeza y el Sombrero dijo...

-SLYTHERIN.

Rubí se paró y se dirigió a su asiento tras la mirada incrédula de los cuatro amigos (Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny) no podían creer que una chica tan amable como ella quedara en Slytherin pero pensaron que era una excepción: esta Slytherin sí era buena.

-QUEDÓ EN SLYTHERIN- gritó Ron- ¡¡¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

-Lo sé pero...ella no es igual a los demás de esa casa- dijo Hermione como tratándose de convencer.

-Bueno...seguiremos llevándonos con ella...parece que no le gustó su casa, ¿Vieron la mueca que hizo?- dijo Harry.

-Ahora otro problema...Janíss quedó en Gryffindor...como que debería ser al revés- dijo Ron.

Los cuatro voltearon a ver a Janíss que tenía una mueca de aburrimiento, mientras que los que estaban a su alrededor trataban de tener una conversación con ella pero no contestaba, hasta que se cansaron de hablarle.

-Bueno alumnos, otro año comienza...no va a ser fácil por lo que les pido que se cuiden mucho y no vaguen por el Castillo a altas horas de la noche...esto va para los nuevos y para algunos que todavía no aprenden la lección- dijo Dumbledore viendo a los cuatro amigos- El Bosque de los alrededores está prohibido...hay nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...no ha llegado pero les digo su nombre Sirius Black.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se emocionaron mucho por la noticia, en definitiva iban a tener a un buen maestro...pero al que no le gustó mucho la noticia fue a Severus Snape que tenía una mueca de desprecio lo que fue notado por todos.

Pero hubo algo que no notaron pero si lo hubieran visto se iban a impresionar, en la cara de Janíss había una expresión de asombro pero inmediatamente volvió a ponerse seria y con su mirada fría aunque los ojos le brillaban.

Harry volteó a la mesa de Slytherin ahí estaba Rubí comiendo con evidente enojo y veía a Janíss insistentemente..."En verdad no le gustó su casa" pensaba Harry...luego dirigió su mirada hacia el otro lado de la mesa de Slytherin y vio a Malfoy que también miraba a Janíss, pero lo que sorprendió a Harry es que Malfoy estaba más pálido de lo usual y miraba con odio a Janíss...luego volteo a ver a Janíss y Janíss miraba de forma burlesca pero aún así fríamente a Malfoy.

Terminó la cena y todos se fueron a sus respectivas Salas Comunes, ya en la Sala Común Harry les contó a Hermione, Ron y Ginny sobre las miradas que se dirigían Malfoy y Janíss.

-¿Por que creen que se veían así?- dijo Harry intrigado.

-No lo sé...- dijo Ron pero luego sonrió- ¿Será que Malfoy le tenga miedo?

-Sería divertido- dijo Hermione con una risita- pero ¿Por qué?

-Además si se dieron cuenta Malfoy no fue a molestarnos como es su costumbre- dijo Ginny que seguía pensativa.

-Bueno...eso será divertido verlo...pero dime Ginny, ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Harry preocupado por la pelirroja que él quería.

-Es por lo que les dije- dijo Ginny- es muy raro que quedaran en casas que por mi punto de vista no les corresponde.

-Pero el Sombrero no se equivoca, ¿No?- dijo Harry recordando que cuando estaba en segundo curso el Sombrero le dijo que era un buen candidato para Slytherin.

-Claro que no se equivoca- dijo Hermione- además es porque Slytherin tiene mala fama pero en realidad ahí van los que son ambiciosos...

-En resumen los hijos de mortífagos- dijo Ron como queriendo cortar la explicación de Hermione.

-No- dijo Hermione mirándolo de forma severa luego se dirigió a todos- es por que son ambiciosos, en Gryffindor por su valor; a lo mejor Janíss es valiente lo que no quiere decir que no pueda ser desagradable...y Rubí a lo mejor quiere algo mejor para ella, y el hecho de que haya quedado en Slytherin no quiere decir que sea hija de mortífagos- dijo esto último mirando a Ron.

-Debes tener razón, en todo caso, ya nos daremos cuenta quién es quién- dijo Harry que empezaba a tener sueño.

-Mejor Vamonos a dormir- dijo Ginny y se despidió de todos con un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Harry casi se cayera de la silla y se puso todo rojo.

Después todos se fueron a dormir pensando que en verdad iba a ser un año difícil, pues aparte de que Voldemort había regresado hace un tiempo, tenían dudas de porqué Rubí había quedado en Slytherin .Además lo que había dicho Hermione era algo cierto: que haya quedado en Slytherin no quiere decir que sea mala.

**Notas de la autora: **O de las autoras jeje. Espero les haya gustado, ¡dejen r/r!

**Surprisinglyhmtc**Bueno, a tiempo jeje y no te preocupes, actualizaré cada semana y siento lo del niño ése, no me di cuenta que faltaba la separación. Suerte.


	3. El Temor de Malfoy

**Capítulo 3**

**EL TEMOR DE MALFOY.**

La primera semana en Hogwarts iba muy bien, nada fuera de lo común...bueno no todo era normal: a Malfoy no se le veía muy seguido y se veía que estaba de muy mal humor.

El Jueves de esa semana les tocaba su primer clase de Pociones y era doble hora, toda una pesadilla, aunque los tres pensaban que podrían hablar con Rubí, pues no la veían muy seguido.

-Pociones, perfecto para terminar el día, ¿No lo creen?- dijo Harry.

-¿Les toca Pociones? pues buena suerte...yo voy con el Profesor Binns- dijo Ginny- Nos vemos.

-Adiós...pero veremos a Rubí haré pareja con ella ya que seguro nos ponen Slytherin con Gryffindor- dijo Hermione feliz.

-Tienes suerte...A lo mejor Snape te ponga con ella pero, ¿A nosotros? Harry con Malfoy, y yo no sé- dijo Ron con una mueca de asco.

Ya había terminado la clase de Pociones...a Hermione le tocó con Rubí, a Harry con Malfoy y a Ron con Crabbe. La clase terminó para Gryffindor con 35 puntos menos y milagrosamente la poción de Neville no explotó.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían al Gran Comedor para cenar cuando se topan con Malfoy.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quién está aquí; el gran cabeza rajada, el rey de los pobretones y la sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy con su tono arrastrado de voz.

-¡CÁLLATE MALFOY!...ya pensaba que el ratón te había comido la lengua- dijo Harry.

-SÍ...CÁLLATE, ENSUCIAS EL NOMBRE DE LOS _SANGRE PURA_- dijo Ron quien era sujetado de la túnica por Harry y Hermione.

-¿Qué dices?... ¡Jajaja! por favor, tú eres quien ensucia el nombre de los _sangre pura_, apenas y te pueden mantener- dijo Malfoy con una risita burlesca.

Ron se iba a lanzar contra Malfoy pues se había logrado zafar de las manos de sus amigos cuando una voz lo hizo parar en seco.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?...Draco, debí suponerlo- dijo una voz fría...era Janíss que se abría paso entre los tres amigos.

-Ohh pero es Janíss- dijo Malfoy con un poco de miedo en su voz.

-Claro...déjame ver, ¿Qué decías Ron?- dijo Janíss viendo despectivamente a Ron- ¿Qué Draco ensucia el nombre de los _sangre pura_?

-Sí- dijo Ron.

-¿Y Draco dice que tú lo ensucias?... ¡Jajaja!...- dijo Janíss

-¿AHORA TÚ VAS A DEFENDER A MALFOY? NO DEBERÍAS SER UNA GRYFFINDOR- dijo Harry que le disgustaba la actitud de Janíss.

-¿Yo?... ¿Defender al Mister Señorito Malfoy? ¡Jajaja! no me hagas reír Harry- dijo Janíss.

-NO ME DIGAS ASÍ MARCH- dijo Malfoy con ira en su voz.

-Ahh- dijo Janíss con tono de lástima- ¿Al Mister Señorito Malfoy se le acabaron los insultos?

-CÁLLATE MARCH O TE ARREPENTIRÁS- dijo Malfoy.

-¿Le vas a decir a Lucius? ¡Uhhhh qué miedo!- dijo Janíss- es más yo no voy a perder el tiempo con gente- miró a Malfoy de arriba a abajo- como tú...sabes, no deberías decirle a Ron esas cosas, el que aquí ensucia el nombre de los _sangre pura_ eres tú Draco así que ahora ESFÚMATE- dijo Janíss.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sorprendidos nunca esperaron que Janíss defendiera a Ron, y esperaban una buena contestación de Malfoy pues siempre la tenía.

-SABES...MARCH...SI DE FAMILIAS HABLAMOS ES PEOR LA TUYA- dijo Malfoy.

-A ver dime, una familia digna de _ser sangre_ pura es por que tienen dignidad, ¿No?- dijo Janíss y Draco asintió- Bueno...pues la tuya no lo tiene en especial tu padre...¿Por qué? porque si tuviera dignidad no se arrastraría a los pies de Voldemort- dijo Janíss con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la expresión de Malfoy- Así que será mejor que no busques problemas conmigo por que ya sabes lo que te puede pasar...más respeto Draco- dijo Janíss que miró de forma burlesca a todos y agregó- y creo que te vas a arrepentir de lo que dijiste, Lucius se va a sentir defraudado- dijo y se fue.

Malfoy se puso pálido y se fue sin dirigirles la mirada a los tres chicos.

-¡JANÍSS!- se oyó que gritaba la voz de Rubí que salió corriendo para alcanzar a su prima.

Ella había escuchado todo y había preferido no interrumpir pero se había equivocado, ahora quien sabe que iba a hacer, pero de algo estaba segura, Janíss no se iba a quedar así y menos cuando odiaba a Draco Malfoy...no era por que a Janíss le importara la reputación de su familia sino era el simple hecho de fastidiarle la vida a quien sea.

-¡JANÍSS ESPERA!- gritó Rubí cuando divisó a su prima.

Janíss se detuvo y Rubí se puso a la par con ella y siguieron caminando.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, o más bien dicho ¿Qué tramas?- dijo Rubí viendo a Janíss reprobatoriamente.

-Lo que debo hacer- dijo Janíss viendo a Rubí con una sonrisa y su mirada brillaba.

-No piensas decirle...- dijo Rubí preocupada de lo que le podría pasar a Draco o más bien a ella por andarle preguntando.

-¿Por qué no, ¿Alguna objeción?- dijo Janíss deteniéndose y mirando a Rubí con una pose de superioridad; típica en ella, enseguida se veía que era de una familia distinguida y que no carecía de ninguna necesidad.

-¿Tienes que ser tan creída?- dijo Rubí.

-Yo soy como quiera ser...nos vemos- dijo Janíss dándose la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Espera!- dijo Rubí sujetando el brazo de Janíss.

-Perdiste tu oportunidad...ya verás que le pasa, a lo mejor hasta tenga piedad, no te preocupes, no le pasará nada bueno a tu novio- dijo Janíss con ironía y se alejó.

-Él y yo no...- pero Rubí no pudo terminar ya que Janíss ya se había ido.

Los tres llegaron al Gran Comedor todavía muy asombrados por lo que acababan de ver además preguntándose en donde se encontraría Rubí ya que había seguido a Janíss...y claro que el chisme se estaba corriendo por todo Hogwarts, para la hora en que termina la comida todo Hogwarts se estaría burlando de Malfoy y a lo mejor felicitando a Janíss, pero claro sin dirigirle la palabra. Llegaron donde se encontraron a Ginny y le contaron todo esto...a Ginny no le pareció sorprenderle, cosa que no entendieron y le preguntaron y les contó una conversación que había tenido con Janíss.

Flash back

Eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche, no podía dormir así que se dirigió a la Sala Común pero se encontró con una chica que miraba el fuego con la vista pérdida.

-¿Janíss?- dijo Ginny al reconocerla.

-Mmm ¿Ginny?- dijo Janíss saliendo de su trance.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Ginny asombrada de que Janíss no utilizara su tono habitual de hablar.

-Pensando...- dijo Janíss mientras miraba el fuego con el ceño fruncido.

-¿En qué?- preguntó Ginny con algo de temor.

-Ajá...digo entre lo fácil y lo correcto...YA NO PREGUNTES MÁS- dijo Janíss esto último con su voz fría y se fue.

Fin del flash back

Esto los dejó muy pensativos pero aún así Janíss había dicho aquello a Malfoy por que lo odiaba "Seguro era por eso" pensó Harry y se quedó dormido pensando en que algo bueno había pasado, a Malfoy le cerraron la boca y a lo mejor por un buen tiempo pero con más dudas que respuestas, ¿Cómo sabía Janíss que el padre de Malfoy era mortífago, ¿Por qué Janíss había actuado de aquella forma cuando había platicado con Ginny, ¿Sentía algo especial por Rubí?...esto último le preocupaba pues el quería a Ginny, pero Rubí...y lo del padre de Malfoy no era totalmente un secreto...pero pensaba que se lo contaría a Sirius cuando tuvieran clases ya que estas no habían empezado.

**Notas de las autoras:** Ey! Porfa dejen r/r que todo esto desanima, quien dejó muchas gracias. DEJEN R/R! o no actualizo jejeje.

GinnyPotterW

21-julio-2006


	4. Rivalidades

**Capítulo 4**

**RIVALIDADES.**

Era un nuevo día, no había clases y Harry tenía pensado en ir a visitar a Sirius a su despacho, aunque claro que no le contaría sobre ninguna de sus dudas, ya que eran cosas tontas, así que decidió bañarse y vestirse, ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto estaban, así que pudo utilizar el baño con toda libertad.

Bajó a la Sala Común y vio que ahí estaban Ron, Hermione y Ginny; Ron y Ginny estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez, y por lo visto muy reñida, ya que los dos eran muy buenos, mientras Hermione leía un libro.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo Harry.

-Hola Harry- dijo Hermione dejando a un lado su libro.

-Hola- dijo Ginny.

-Hola- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver a Sirius?- dijo Harry.

-¡Claro! ya tengo ganas de verlo- dijo Hermi parándose.

-Sí, pero ahorita que le gane a Ron- dijo Ginny sin despegar la mirada del juego.

-Ginny, ¿Qué no ves que ansía verlo?- dijo Ron parándose.

-¡Eres un tramposo!- dijo Ginny- no quieres ver como te gano.

-Ya quisieras- dijo Ron.

-Sería mejor ir ahorita, ya que Rubí no va a tardar mucho en venir- dijo Harry.

-Está bien, vamos...pero tenemos un juego pendiente Ron- dijo Ginny.

-Cierto…y un juego que ganaré- dijo Ron con seguridad.

-En tus pesadillas- dijo Ginny.

-¡10 galeones!- dijo Ron.

-¡20!- dijo Ginny.

-¡YA BASTA!- gritaron Harry y Hermione.

-Se quedan en 20- dijo Ron.

-Trato hecho- dijo Ginny y engancharon sus dedos meñiques.

-¿Algún día dejarán de hacer apuestas?- dijo Hermione algo fastidiada.

-Cuando acepte que soy mejor que ella- dijo Ron.

-Cuando se hagan novios, así me libraré de él- dijo Ginny y Ron y Hermione tardaron en comprender mientras Harry trataba de no reírse.

Hubo un silencio largo y entonces Ron y Hermione se miran colorados.

-Deberías guardar silencio Ginny, o la que no te va a dejar en paz voy a ser yo- dijo Hermione muy lento.

-Sí, mejor cierra la boca- dijo Ron.

-Está bien, nunca pensé que se fueran a enojar... ¡Eso quiere decir que es cierto!- dijo Ginny con emoción en su voz.

-¡CÁLLATE!- dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

-Mejor vamos a ver a Sirius- dijo Harry divertido.

-Es lo mejor- dijo Ron.

-¡Se supone que yo siempre digo eso Ron!- dijo Hermione.

-No es cierto- dijo Ron.

-Vamonos- dijo Ginny.

Mientras salían por el retrato, Harry le susurró a Ginny:

-En verdad se adoran- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Sí, no tardan en caer- dijo Ginny.

Tuvieron que caminar mucho ya que el despacho de Sirius estaba algo lejos, Hermione y Ron no le hablaban a Ginny, pero a esta no parecía importarle, ya que sabía que tenía razón, y algún día aceptarían lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Harry estaba muy contento de tener unos amigos así, los cuatro se complementaban muy bien; cada quién con su carácter alegraba la vida de todos. Hermione era la responsable y la que los obligaba a estar al día en las clases y era muy buena amiga; Ron era un cabezota pero muy buena persona y hacía que en su relación como amigos siempre se mantuviera estable con sus pleitos, aunque sonara tonto las peleas servían para madurar; Ginny...¿Qué podía decir de ella? era responsable aunque no se excedía, era alegre y siempre tenía algún comentario que le alegraba la vida, además de que ella era muy buena compañía, y sabía comprender cuando simplemente querías desahogarte y sentir el cariño de tus amigos. No sabía que haría si faltaba uno de ellos.

Él no estaba enfadado, es más le gustaba la reacción que tenía Hermione cuando la molestaban con él... hacía que él tuviera una esperanza con Hermione aunque fuera muy remota, tal vez era su imaginación pero el creía tener una esperanza. Era un alivio saber que Hermione no se estaba carteando con Krum, y él ya no estaba tan enojado con él aunque estaba consiente que era un rival para él y no dejaría que le quitara a Hermione.

¿Por qué siempre Ginny tiene que meter la pata? ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que yo quiero a Ron? sé que si lo quiero pero yo no quiero que él lo sepa y menos si él no siente lo mismo que yo...sé que a Ginny le agradaría mucho que fuera su cuñada pero ¿Por qué de esa forma?...además estaban los celos de Ron hacia Viktor, que me hace pensar que tengo una esperanza, no sé nada de Viktor y se me hace raro, tenía una muy bonita amistad con él, pero Viktor ya no contesta mis cartas...aunque tal vez ya no quisiera saber nada de mí después de que lo rechacé, aunque quedamos en ser amigos y lo cumplió, pero tal vez se había arrepentido y esto me hace sentir muy triste.

Llegaron al despacho de Sirius y tocaron la puerta. Les abrió un hombre de unos 45 años, apuesto en la opinión de las chicas, aunque sólo lo querían como a un amigo, y al verlos sonrió.

-Hasta que se dignan a visitarme, pensé que no lo harían...pasen.- ¡Hermione! que linda estás.- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- Ron, mucho gusto volverte a ver... ¡Ginny! pero ¡Qué grande estás y muy linda!- dijo Sirius sentándose en el sillón de su escritorio después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Sé que no te hemos venido a visitar pero... ¿No estabas muy ocupado hablando con Dumbledore y Snape?- dijo Harry mientras observaba el lugar.

Estaba pintado de color blanco y tenía pinturas de paisajes muy hermosas, había desde montañas hasta una cabaña en un espeso pastizal, a Harry le agradaron mucho; las pinturas eran fantásticas, quien las hubiera hecho debía ser un muy buen pintor.

Harry se pudo dar cuenta que Hermione y Ginny también veían fascinadas las pinturas. Sirius se percató de esto y habló.

-Estaba hablando con ellos y aún estamos en pláticas...son muy hermosas las pinturas ¿Eh?- dijo Sirius acercándose a los chicos.

-Sí- dijeron las chicas.

-¿Cuáles pinturas?- dijo Ron que no se había percatado de ellas.

-Como puedes ser tan...- decía Hermione.

-¿Insensible?- terminó Ginny.

-Son demasiado románticas- dijo Ron con una mueca en la cara y volteando a ver las pinturas- son muy bonitas.

-Te faltaría un poco de romanticismo Ron, si quieres conquistar a alguien- dijo Sirius, y a Ron sólo se le pusieron rojas las orejas. Sirius se acercó a uno de los cuadros.

-¿Quién las hizo?- dijo Harry con curiosidad.

-Buena pregunta y eso es lo impresionante, fue un regalo que me hizo tu abuela Harry- dijo Sirius acercándose a una pintura- yo siempre la halagaba por sus pinturas cuando tenía como unos 14 años, y ella me regaló unos.

-¿Y como es qué lo tienes si estuviste en Azkaban muchos años?- dijo Harry sin poder creer que eso lo hubiera hecho su abuela, nunca había escuchado hablar de ella- ¿Y es abuela materna o paterna?

-Es paterna Harry, y pues Remus me las guardó, fue un gran detalle de su parte- dijo Sirius- bueno y ¿Qué les ha pasado en este último tiempo?

-Pues no lo creerás... ¡Malfoy le tiene miedo a una Gryffindor!- dijo Ron con emoción contenida.

-¡Jaja! no me lo creo- dijo Sirius- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Pues créelo, se llama Janíss, es de lo más fría que puedas ver pero trae controlado a Malfoy.- dijo Ginny.

-¿Cuándo vamos a tener clases?- dijo Hermione- muero de ganas de saber lo que nos ensañarás.

-Será pronto...ya saben que los tiempos no son fáciles y se tienen que tomar medidas además de que veremos cosas que les servirán para defenderse- dijo Sirius.

-¿Hay algún movimiento de Voldemort?- dijo Ginny.

-Hubiera creído más que lo preguntara Harry...no hay ninguna clase de movimiento y eso es lo más extraño, pero ya veremos que pasa.- dijo Sirius.

-Ya debemos irnos, quedamos con Rubí en vernos a las 9 y faltan 2 minutos- dijo Harry a Sirius.

-¿Tienen una nueva amiga, me hubiera gustado conocerla- dijo Sirius parándose.

-Es una Slytherin- dijo Hermione y al ver la cara que puso Sirius dijo- ella es buena persona ¿Por qué todos piensan mal de los Slytherins?- dijo Hermione entornando los ojos.

-La mayoría suele ser hijos de mortífagos- dijo Sirius con mucha naturalidad. Hermione solo se golpeó la frente con la mano.

-¡Te lo dije!- dijo Ron dando un salto de alegría.

-Vamos a empezar de nuevo- dijo Harry.

-Sirius acabas de empezar la explicación de Hermione otra vez...eso significa más pleito- dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca graciosa.

-No...Ya no daré explicaciones, piensen lo que quieran- dijo Hermione.

-Nos vemos- dijo Harry y se despidieron de Sirius.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, Rubí no había llegado así que cada quién subió a su dormitorio por sus respectivas cosas.

Era un nuevo día, Rubí se levantó muy feliz porque sabía que ese día iba a poder ver a sus amigos. Todos habían quedado de verse en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, cuando Rubí llegó, aún no estaban sus amigos pero estaba su prima.

-Hola Janíss- dijo Rubí viendo de reojo a Harry que ya estaba en las escaleras.

-¡Ah! Hola Rubí- respondió Janíss con un tono de voz un poco más agradable sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry.

-¿Qué te parece tu casa?- le preguntó Rubí a su prima.

-Esta casa no me gusta- respondió Janíss con enojo.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? ha de ser padre estar en Gryffindor, a mí me encantaría pertenecer a esta casa.

-Janíss la miró fríamente y le dijo- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? Esta no es tu casa, tu casa es Slytherin, ¿Recuerdas?

-Estoy esperando a mis amigos Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Harry- respondió Rubí dulcemente como siempre.

-¿Tus amigos?- preguntó Janíss arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, mis amigos, los cuatro son muy buena onda y me caen muy bien- dijo Rubí.

-¡Eres una ESTÚPIDA! ¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de ese cuarteto de idiotas?...estás jugando del lado equivocado Rubí- gritó Janíss.

-¡NO SON NINGUNOS IDIOTAS!- reclamó Rubí.

-NO ME CONTRADIGAS- reclamó Janíss empujando a su prima con una fuerza impresionante como si hubiera utilizado magia y se fue.

Rubí se hincó en el suelo, y empezó a llorar y Harry bajó a ayudar a su amiga.

-Rubí, ¿Estás bien?- dijo Harry dulcemente hincándose al lado de su amiga.

-Fue mi prima Harry- respondió Rubí llorando.

-Lo sé, escuché su conversación- dijo Harry.

-¡Oh Harry, es mi prima y la quiero a pesar de lo que me hace, pero no me gusta que nos peleemos- dijo Rubí.

-Ya, cálmate por favor- dijo Harry intentando tranquilizar a su amiga y acariciándole la mejilla.

-Ay Harry es que no puedo entender porque es así conmigo- dijo Rubí.

-Ya no llores, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras- dijo Harry tomando las manos de su amiga.

-Gracias Harry, eres un gran amigo- dijo Rubí abrazando a Harry y este se puso todo rojo.

-Ya cálmate por favor- dijo Harry acariciándole el cabello a su amiga.

En eso estaban cuando bajaron Ginny, Ron y Hermione; y Ginny, al ver esto se puso celosa.

-Rubí, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron hincándose al lado de sus amigos.

-Janíss la empujó...pero con una fuerza impresionante- dijo Harry.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione un poco alterada.

-Porque...- dijo Rubí llorando, pero no terminó y regresó a los brazos de Harry.

-Porque la contradijo- dijo Harry.

-¿En qué?- preguntó Ginny fastidiada.

-Porque Janíss le dijo a Rubí que nosotros somos un cuarteto de idiotas y Rubí nos defendió. ¿Ahora entiendes porqué Janíss nos cae mal, Ginny?- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la pelirroja pero sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia.

-¿Y nada más por eso lloras?- preguntó Ginny en tono de burla.

-ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESTAR CELOSA GINNY, ASÍ QUE DEJA TUS CELOS PARA OTRA OCASIÓN- dijo Ron severamente y Ginny salió corriendo y refunfuñando.

-Ginny, espera- gritó Hermione- ahorita vengo, voy con Ginny y trata de calmarte Rubí, ya verás que todo va a estar bien, no debiste haber dicho eso Ron- dijo Hermione y se fue corriendo tras Ginny.

-Creo que le caigo mal a tu hermana, ¿Verdad Ron?- dijo Rubí.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que a mi hermana le gusta Harry y se puso celosa- dijo Ron- ¡Oops! creo que no debí de decir eso- y al decir esto Harry se puso rojo pero volvió a su color original.

-Ahora entiendo porque actuó de esa manera- dijo Rubí- y a ti Harry, ¿Te gusta Ginny?- dijo Rubí dirigiéndose al chico de ojos verdes.

-Eso es lo de menos, ahorita la que importa eres tú- dijo Harry.

-Gracias Harry- dijo Rubí y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que Harry se pusiera muy rojo y caliente- Harry, ¿Estás bien? estás todo rojo y estás hirviendo.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Harry poniéndose aún más rojo.

-Mira, será mejor que descanses, al fin y al cabo que hoy no tenemos clases, no vaya a ser que tengas fiebre o algo por el estilo- dijo Rubí preocupada por su amigo.

-Estoy bien, de verás- dijo Harry.

Ron no entendía porque su amigo se había puesto rojo cuando Rubí lo besó si se supone que Harry quería a Ginny, pero decidió seguirle la corriente a Rubí y después hablaría con Harry.

-Rubí tiene razón, será mejor que descanses- dijo Ron.

-Está bien, como ustedes digan- dijo Harry.

-Bueno, pues entonces te acompañamos a tu recámara- dijo Rubí.

-Está bien- dijo Harry.

Los 3 chicos subieron a la habitación de Harry y Harry se acostó en la cama...

-Bueno chicos, tengo que ir a hacer mi tarea de Transformaciones- dijo Rubí y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron- Al rato vengo para saber como sigues- dijo Rubí dirigiéndose al chico de ojos verdes y le dio un beso en la frente.

Cuando Rubí abandonó la habitación, Harry volvió a su color original y Ron decidió preguntarle a su amigo que le estaba pasando.

-Harry, los dos sabemos perfectamente que no estás enfermo sino que te pusiste rojo porque Rubí te besó, ¿Por qué Harry? si se supone que tu quieres a mi hermana- dijo Ron extrañado.

-No sé, porque yo quiero a Ginny, pero cuando estoy con Rubí me siento raro, estoy confundido, no sé exactamente qué es lo que siento por Rubí y qué por Ginny- dijo Harry un poco nervioso.

-Pues será mejor que te decidas, Ginny te quiere y parece que Rubí también, no puedes querer a las dos- dijo Ron.

-Lo sé pero no sé por cual decidirme y no quiero que Rubí me deje de hablar si escojo a Ginny o que Ginny, Hermione y tú me dejen de hablar si escojo a Rubí- dijo Harry con miedo en su voz.

-No te preocupes, al menos yo no te voy a dejar de hablar si escoges a Rubí, ella es muy bonita y si tú eres feliz con ella pues yo también lo soy porque tú eres feliz- dijo Ron.

-Gracias Ron- dijo Harry.

-No hay de que, eres mi mejor amigo y nunca te voy a dejar de hablar- dijo Ron.

Mientras tanto Ginny se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín y Hermione se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó Hermione a Ginny con un tono de preocupación.

-No soporto a March- dijo la pelirroja con ira contenida en su voz.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? antes te caía bien, además es muy buena onda- dijo Hermione.

-Me caía bien antes de lo de hoy- dijo Ginny.

-Pues Harry sólo estaba consolando a Rubí- dijo Hermione tratando de calmar a Ginny.

-SÍ, LO SÉ, PERO HARRY SE PUSO A FAVOR DE MARCH Y RON SE PUSO EN MI CONTRA- gritó Ginny- Lo de mi hermano no me importa pero Harry...yo lo quiero y tú lo sabes y no quiero que March me lo gané- dijo Ginny.

En eso Rubí iba pasando ya que para ir a Slytherin tenía que pasar por el jardín y cuando Ginny la vio se levantó de la banca con enojo y la llamó.

-MARCH- gritó Ginny- Rubí volteó y vio a Ginny y a Hermione así que se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellas.

-Por favor no vayas a cometer una tontería- le dijo Hermione a Ginny.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rubí.

-¿Qué te traes con Harry?- dijo Ginny tratando de controlarse y no hacer una tontería, ya que ella, como típica Weasley, era orgullosa.

-Nada, es mi amigo y nada más- dijo Rubí.

-Mientes, te gusta, ¿VERDAD? lo sé por la forma en que lo miras y NO voy a permitir que me lo ganes- reclamó Ginny.

-ESTÁS EMPEZANDO A ACTUAR COMO JANÍSS, ADEMÁS NO ES MI CULPA QUE HARRY SE HAYA QUEDADO CONMIGO, YO NO LO OBLIGUÉ- reclamó Rubí.

-Por favor, dejen de pelear- dijo Hermione.

-ESA ME QUIERE QUITAR A HARRY, HERMIONE- gritó Ginny.

-ESA TIENE SU NOMBRE, ADEMÁS YA TE DIJE QUE HARRY Y YO SOLAMENTE SOMOS BUENOS AMIGOS- se defendió Rubí.

-PUES NO TE CREO- dijo Ginny y le lanzó un hechizo a Rubí.

-Ginny, Rubí, paren por favor- dijo Hermione, pero al ver que no conseguía nada con sus suplicas decidió ir a avisarle a los chicos, tal vez ellos podrían calmarlas.

Cuando Hermione llegó al cuarto de Harry les contó todo sobre la pelea, desde que Ginny llamó a Rubí hasta cuando le lanzó el hechizo. Cuando los tres llegaron al lugar de la pelea, Ginny estaba en el suelo pero al ver a Harry se dirigió hacia él fingiendo dolor y demencia.

-Harry, fue ella, yo estaba platicando con Hermione cuando ella llegó y me lanzó un hechizo- lloró Ginny.

-CLARO QUE NO- dijo Ron sujetando a Ginny del brazo- HERMIONE NOS CONTÓ QUE TÚ EMPEZASTE TODO, ASÍ QUE NO TE HAGAS LA VÍCTIMA, ME AVERGÜENZAS GINNY- dijo Ron severamente- ASÍ QUE DISCÚLPATE CON ELLA.

Ginny se soltó y se dirigió hacia Rubí.

-Discúlpame Rubí, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer- dijo Ginny.

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada- dijo Rubí dulcemente y las dos se abrazaron.

-Esto no se va a quedar así March, no voy a permitir que pongas a los tres en mi contra- dijo Ginny en un susurro lleno de odio.

-Cuando quieras Weasley sólo recuerda de que Colegio vengo- dijo en un hilo de voz que solo Ginny escuchó y se dejaron de abrazar.

-Así me gusta Ginny- dijo Ron.

-Bueno, yo me voy, tengo que ir a hacer mi tarea de Pociones- dijo Ginny y se fue.

Ginny se fue hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, se sentía humillada, demasiado humillada, no sabía porqué no se había podido controlar, ella tenía experiencia en eso, ella ya había pasado por esto cuando Harry y Cho tuvieron una de sus famosas citas, fue en ese tiempo cuando se hizo amiga de él, claro está que ella tenía novio, pero de todos modos, ¿Por qué se salió todo de control?...y para colmo Ron tenía que andar de lengua larga diciendo cosas que no debió haber dicho. Tuvo que pedirle disculpas a Rubí, ¡A ella! luego Hermione, ella creía que era su mejor amiga y creía lo mismo con Harry pero nada más llegó Rubí y fue desplazada, de cierto modo lo fue... ¿De cuándo acá se le dan las contraseñas de Gryffindor a un Slytherin?

Su problema ya no era si a Harry le gustaba Rubí, ¿Qué más le daba, el problema era que ellos estaban de parte de Rubí y apenas la conocían, y a ella que habían compartido muchos años...a ella la desplazaban, se sentía tan mal, nunca había estado tan enojada, sentía claramente como le hervía la sangre, la furia e impotencia de haberse rebajado tanto, no era por que ella fuera una persona muy moral, era el simple hecho que era un estúpido defecto o cualidad de un Weasley.

Seguía caminando hacia la Torre, tenía ganas de destrozar todo, de hacer algo para que todo el coraje se fuera, en cambio, empezó a llorar silenciosamente, cuando escucha la voz de alguien.

-¿Llorando Ginny?- dijo una voz fría femenina y volteó a ver y se encontró cara a cara con Janíss.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Ginny a la defensiva, no estaba de ánimos de recibir una burla y menos de la prima de esa...tipa llamada Rubí.

-Mmm veo que Rubí ha hecho de las suyas ¿Cierto?- dijo acercándose a Ginny.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Ginny secándose las lágrimas.

-Veo que estás llorando- dijo Janíss negando con la cabeza.

-¿AHORA PIENSAS BURLARTE?- dijo Ginny ya gritando.

-Primera: no me grites, segunda: no me voy a burlar...simplemente veo la obra de mi querida primita- dijo Janíss, esto último con una voz dulce imitando a Rubí.

-¿Acaso eso no es burlarte?- dijo Ginny sin comprender exactamente porqué estaba parada manteniendo esa conversación con Janíss, no era que Janíss no le agradara, había algo en ella que hacía que no la detestara como lo hacía medio mundo, pero aún así no debía dejarse llevar por las "apariencias".

-Veo que no comprendes- dijo Janíss haciendo una mueca de fastidio- te vengo a aconsejar algo, por así decirlo- dijo Janíss.

-¿Me estás ofreciendo ayuda?- dijo Ginny pensando que su pregunta era estúpidamente tonta.

-Ni en sueños...simplemente quiero divertirme un poco fastidiándole la vida a Rubí- dijo Janíss ya no fríamente, era un tono de voz frío, pero un poco más cálido, era como si fueran a ser "socias".

-Así que de eso se trata...no pienso prestarme a tus juegos- dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino.

-Pero no te agradó que Rubí se burlara de ti, yo pensaba que la amistad de ustedes cuatro era más grande, pero veo que me equivoqué- dijo Janíss haciendo que Ginny se volteara y se dirigiera a donde estaba Janíss.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?- dijo Ginny con algo de prisa.

-Primero hay que dejar las cosas en claro, no me gusta ver pisoteados a los de mi casa, y menos por un Slytherin, así que no te lo tomes como obra de caridad- dijo Janíss.

-Me lo imagino, no eres de las personas que suelen hacerlo- dijo Ginny.

-Muy bien, veo que eres orgullosa, excelente cualidad, en fin...Rubí lo que quiere es eliminarte y lo está logrando, no hagas ninguna tontería, ellos se darán cuenta de que tipo de gente es, ella quiere a Harry y no parará hasta conseguirlo, tú ten paciencia que va a ser tu mejor aliado y sobre lo que acaba de pasar has lo que tu corazón te dicte- dijo Janíss para después alejarse.

-¿A que te refieres con seguir tu corazón?- dijo Ginny.

-No los vas a perdonar tan fácil ¿No?..Aunque lo quisieras, es mucho rencor y no creo que puedas tolerarlo hasta explotar, ¡Ah! y que nadie sepa sobre nuestra conversación- dijo Janíss para después desaparecer por el pasillo.

Sabía que Janíss tenía razón, por más que quisiera que todo volviera a la normalidad, ella no podría soportar platicar otra vez con ellos y menos con Rubí...sentía que para que se le pasara el sentimiento que guardaba su corazón tenía que sanar la herida que era muy grande

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico de ojos verdes a la rubia.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias Harry por preocuparte por mí, gracias Ron por defenderme y gracias sobre todo a ti Hermione, no sé que hubiera pasado si no le hubieras avisado a los chicos- dijo Rubí.

-Tenía que hacer algo y que mejor que los chicos para solucionarlo- dijo Hermione.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te sientes Harry?- preguntó Rubí.

-¿Acaso te sentías mal?- preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Sólo estaba un poco rojo y un poco caliente, pero ya estoy mejor- contestó Harry.

-Menos mal, bueno, ¿Alguno de ustedes ya hizo la tarea de Transformaciones?- preguntó Rubí.

-No- contestó Ron.

-Ni yo- contestó el chico de ojos verdes.

-Yo tampoco- contestó Hermione.

Cuando Hermione contestó esto, el pelirrojo, la rubia y el ojiverde la voltearon a ver extrañados ya que ella siempre hacía la tarea a tiempo.

-¿Por qué me miran de esa manera?- preguntó Hermione.

-Lo que pasa es que tú eres una chica muy cumplida- dijo Ron.

-Sí, y nos extrañó que no hayas hecho la tarea- dijo Harry.

-¡Ah, con que es eso, lo que pasa es que yo iba a hacer la tarea pero con todo este pleito ya no me dio tiempo- dijo Hermione.

-Yo tampoco la he hecho, ¿Les parece si vamos a la Biblioteca y la hacemos juntos? total, todavía no nos avisan que ya empezaron las clases, supongo que Dumbledore sigue hablando con Snape y Sirius para arreglar lo de las clases de DCAO, así que aún tenemos tiempo.

-Sí, claro- contestaron los 3 chicos.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos- contestó Rubí.

Los 4 chicos se dirigieron a la biblioteca sin imaginar el espectáculo que iban a encontrar.

Notas de las autoras: Buaaa! No sé porqué no dejan r/r, esto es muy triste. Espero que a los que leen les haya gustado, pero porfa ¡dejen r/r!

GinnyPotterW

27-julio-2006


	5. La Pelea

**5.- LA PELEA.**

Cuando llegaron a la Biblioteca, Malfoy y Janíss se estaban peleando sin darse cuenta que los chicos estaban en la entrada. Ron, Hermione y Harry no entendían porque estaban peleando pero Rubí lo sabía perfectamente.

-CÁLLATE MARCH- gritó Malfoy y le lanzó un hechizo a Janíss.

-NO TE METAS CONMIGO MALFOY- reclamó Janíss y le lanzó un hechizo a Malfoy.

Cuando Malfoy se levantó del suelo, le iba a lanzar un hechizo a Janíss, pero Rubí se adelantó y lanzó un hechizo y las varitas de Malfoy y Janíss salieron volando hacia ella.

-Harry, toma la varita de Malfoy, Ron, tú toma la varita de mi prima- dijo Rubí dándoles las varitas a los chicos- Hermione, toma mis cosas, ahora váyanse, yo los alcanzaré en Gryffindor- dijo Rubí alteradamente.

Hermione y Ron obedecieron al instante pero el chico de los ojos verdes no quería irse.

-NUESTRAS VARITAS- gritaron Malfoy y Janíss apunto de lanzarse contra Rubí

-_Rictusempra_- dijo Rubí y Malfoy y Janíss salieron disparados hacia el otro extremo de la Biblioteca- ¿Qué esperas para irte Harry?- le preguntó Rubí al chico de ojos verdes.

-Lo que pasa es que no creo conveniente dejarte sola con estos dos- dijo Harry en un tono de preocupación.

-No te preocupes Harry, sin sus varitas no pueden hacerme daño alguno, por favor, vete, luego te alcanzo- dijo Rubí.

-¿Segura que vas a estar bien?- preguntó el chico de ojos verdes.

-Estoy segura Harry, ahora ve con los chicos, yo me encargo de estos dos- dijo Rubí segura de sí misma y logro calmar a Harry.

-Está bien- dijo Harry y se fue.

Janíss y Malfoy se estaban recuperando del golpe que se habían dado en la cabeza cuando Rubí les lanzó el hechizo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Malfoy intentando levantarse.

-¿QUÉ TE OCURRE RUBÍ, POR QUÉ NOS LANZASTE UN HECHIZO?- gritó Janíss.

-PORQUE TÚ SIEMPRE ME DICES QUE SEA CUIDADOSA Y TÚ NO LO ERES- dijo Rubí regañándola.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Janíss.

-POR LO DE AHORITA, ¿CÓMO SE PONEN A PELEAR EN UN LUGAR DONDE TODO MUNDO LOS PUEDE VER?- gritó Rubí.

-No te enojes- dijo Malfoy.

-¿CÓMO NO ME VOY A ENOJAR? SI ALGÚN MAESTRO LOS HUBIERA VISTO LOS HUBIERA REGAÑADO Y LE HUBIERA QUITADO PUNTOS A LAS DOS CASAS O PEOR AÚN, ALGUIEN PUDO HABERSE DADO CUENTA PORQUÉ DISCUTÍAN- dijo Rubí en tono de preocupación.

-Pero nadie nos vio- dijo Malfoy.

-Sí, pero, ¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien?- dijo Rubí en su tono habitual de hablar.

-Simplemente porque este imbécil me cae MAL- dijo Janíss.

-QUE NO ME DIGAS IMBÉCIL, MARCH- gritó Malfoy.

-CÁLLENSE LOS DOS- gritó Rubí- SI NO PUEDEN LLEVARSE BIEN ENTONCES PELEÉNSE EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO, AHÍ NADIE LOS PUEDE VER- gritó Rubí.

-Vaya, nunca te había escuchado hablar de esa manera primita- dijo Janíss sorprendida por el tono de voz de Rubí.

-ES QUE YA ME TIENEN HARTA CON SUS ESTÚPIDAS PELEAS- gritó Rubí.

-Está bien, te juro que ya no volveré a pelear con Janíss pero no te enojes, por favor Rubí- dijo Malfoy dulcemente (¡QUÉ RARO!)

-PUES, YO NO TE JURO NADA- gritó Janíss.

-Mira Janíss, Draco intenta llevarse bien contigo pero tú no quieres, ya por favor no me gusta que se peleen- dijo Rubí.

-Ash, que fastidio, yo mejor me voy- dijo Janíss y se fue.

-Esta tipa está loca, es muy fría, muy cerrada- dijo Rubí.

-Sí, tú no te pareces en nada a ella- dijo Malfoy.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Rubí.

-Me refiero a...

Afuera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Janíss intentaba quitarle su varita a Ron.

-Dame mi varita Ron- dijo Janíss.

-No- dijo Ron.

En eso llegaron Rubí y Malfoy.

-No se la des- dijo Rubí dirigiéndose a Ron- Harry, ¿Me puedes dar la varita de Malfoy por favor?- dijo Rubí.

-Sí, toma- dijo Harry extrañado.

-Toma tu varita Malfoy ahora vete- dijo Rubí.

-¿POR QUÉ LE DEVOLVISTE SU VARITA A MALFOY Y A MÍ NO?- reclamó Janíss.

-PORQUE ÉL YA ESTÁ MÁS TRANQUILO Y ME JURÓ QUE YA NO SE IBA A PELEAR CONTIGO PERO TÚ SIGUES ALTERADA- gritó Rubí.

-Gracias por devolverme mi varita- dijo Malfoy.

-De nada, pero vete, ¿Quieres?- dijo Rubí y Malfoy se fue.

-DAME MI VARITA- siguió reclamando Janíss.

-QUE NO- gritó Rubí- Ron, dame la varita de mi prima por favor.

-Toma- dijo Ron.

-MI VARITA- gritó Janíss intentando quitarle la varita a Rubí.

-Toma Harry, confío en ti, no se la des a mi prima hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Rubí.

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry y guardó la varita.

-¿Qué?...tú Rubí luego vamos a aclarar cuentas- dijo Janíss pausada y fría sin perder la calma aunque muy enojada.

-Lo que oíste, Harry no te dará tu varita hasta que yo se lo pida- dijo Rubí aunque su semblante había cambiado...Rubí sabía que Janíss era capaz de muchas cosas y tenía los elementos para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a cualquiera.

-Mejor vamos a hacer la tarea de Transformaciones- dijo Hermione.

-Tienes razón dijo Ron.

-OK, vamos- dijeron Harry y Rubí al mismo tiempo y se fueron.

Cuando todos se fueron, Janíss se quedó muy enojada y furiosa por lo de su varita; no podía creer que su prima se pusiera en su contra y le hiciera caso al trío y le devolviera su varita a Malfoy y a ella no. Pero una cosa sabía, las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

En la Biblioteca...

-Listo, por fin terminamos- dijo Hermione.

-Sí y sin interrupciones- dijo Rubí.

-¡Ay! ¿De qué tanto hablarán Dumbledore, Sirius y Snape?- preguntó el chico de ojos verdes en tono de preocupación.

-No lo sé- dijo Ron.

-No te preocupes Harry, de seguro no es nada malo- dijo Rubí intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Sí Harry, cálmate por favor- dijo Hermione.

-Está bien, lo intentaré- dijo Harry más calmado.

-Así se habla Harry- dijo Ron.

De repente, Rubí vio que Janíss estaba en la puerta observándola de una manera amenazadora y se puso muy pálida.

-Rubí, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, gracias Hermione por preguntar- contestó Rubí nerviosa ya que en el fondo sabía que iba a tener serios problemas con Janíss y empalideció más.

-Rubí, ¿Qué tienes? Te ves muy pálida- preguntó Ron.

-Nada, estoy bien, gracias Ron- dijo Rubí.

-No Rubí, te ves muy mal, tú tienes algo pero no nos quieres decir que te sucede- dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

-Bueno, me siento un poco mareada, eso es todo- dijo Rubí.

-Será mejor que vayas a descansar, nosotros te acompañamos a tu casa- dijo Hermione.

-Está bien, gracias chicos- dijo Rubí, se levantó de su asiento, sintió la mirada de Janíss más potente y se desmayó.

-¡Rubí!- dijeron los 3 chicos hincándose al lado de ella.

Harry volteó hacia la puerta y vio a Janíss que estaba observando a Rubí con una sonrisa sarcástica y una mirada malévola y se fue.

-Fue culpa de Janíss- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Hermione y Ron.

-Sí, ¿Se dieron cuenta que Rubí se puso mal cuando vio a la puerta?- dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

-Sí- dijeron Ron y Hermione.

-Pues acabó de ver que Janíss estaba en la puerta y cuando vio a Rubí desmayada, sonrió muy...satisfecha, ¡Puedo asegurar que fue ella!- dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Y crees que ella le pudo haber hecho algo malo a Rubí?- preguntó Hermione inquieta.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que la llevemos con Madame Pomfrey para que la revise- dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

-Sí, tienes razón dijo Ron.

-Pues bien, vamos entonces- dijo el chico de ojos verdes tomando en brazos a la rubia y se fueron directo a la enfermería.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la enfermería Madame Pomfrey le dijo a Harry que acostara a Rubí en una cama y le preguntó a los chicos que había pasado.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a la Señorita March?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey.

-Es una situación muy extraña- dijo Hermione.

-Nosotros estábamos en la Biblioteca, de repente Rubí volteó hacia a la puerta y se puso muy pálida y luego cuando la íbamos a acompañar a su casa se desmayó- dijo Ron.

-¿Y no saben la razón de su desmayo?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey.

-Después que se desmayó volteé hacia la puerta para saber que fue lo que había visto Rubí y vi a su prima que tenía una mirada malévola y estaba con una sonrisa sarcástica- dijo Harry.

-Mmm, a ver tengo que revisarla- dijo Madame Pomfrey- lo que sospeché- dijo un rato después.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?- preguntaron los 3 chicos.

-La Señorita Janíss proviene de Drumstrangs, ¿No es así?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey.

-Sí, al igual que Rubí- dijo Hermione.

-Pero, ¿Eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Ron.

-En Drumstrangs les enseñan a hacer toda clase de hechizos, hechizos que aquí en Hogwarts no enseñan; hechizos no nada más con varitas, si no también con la mirada- explicó Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Cómo está eso?- preguntó Harry.

-Pues que yo sepa piensan profundamente que hechizo quieren hacer y contra qué o quién y de los ojos les salen algunas chispas, es importante mencionar que esos hechizos son más potentes que los que se hacen con varitas y sólo los expertos pueden hacerlos y no se pueden hacer con varitas- explicó Madame Pomfrey.

-¡Ah! ahora entiendo- dijo Hermione.

-Yo también, entonces, Janíss le lanzó un hechizo con la mirada a Rubí, ¿Cierto?- dijo Ron.

-Sí, así es- dijo Madame Pomfrey.

-Pero Rubí va a estar bien, ¿Verdad?- preguntó el chico de ojos verdes preocupado.

-No lo sé Potter, realmente no lo sé- dijo Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Y qué va a hacer ahora?...no piensa dejarla así ¿Cierto?- dijo Harry con desesperación en su voz.

-Hay que dejarla descansar y hablaré con la Profesora McGonagall sobre esto...y si es necesario con el Profesor Dumbledore, estas cosas no deberían ocurrir y menos aquí...además con todo lo que está pasando- dijo Madame Pomfrey cubriendo con una sábana el cuerpo de Rubí.

-Pero...Madame Pomfrey, ¡Si lo dice restarán puntos a nuestra casa!- dijo Ron escandalizado.

-Lo sé pero deben entender- dijo la enfermera checando los signos vitales de la rubia.

-Entendemos- dijo Hermione.

-Ahora salgan y no se preocupen...me alegra que Gryffindors y Slytherins se junten- dijo la enfermera mientras los chicos salían.

Se dirigían al Gran Comedor para la cena, estaban muy preocupados por Rubí aunque sabían que no había sido nada grave, pensaban en todo lo demás, en que sería capaz de hacer Janíss.

Habían llegado al vestíbulo y encuentran un papel en el tablón de anuncios que decía así:

_A todos los alumnos se les informa que las clases de Defensa contra_

_Las Artes Oscuras comenzarán al inicio de semana._

_ATTE:_

_La Dirección_

-¡Qué bien! Por fin veremos que tal da clases Sirius- dijo Ron

-¡Seguro serán muy buenas!- dijo Harry con mucha emoción en su voz.

-Es lo más seguro...pero debemos ir a cenar para ir a ver luego a Rubí- dijo Hermione.

-Es cierto, además muero de hambre- dijo Ron

Entraron al Gran Comedor y buscaron a Ginny con la mirada pero ella no se encontraba ahí, se les hizo muy extraño pero imaginaron que estaría en la Torre de Gryffindor, así que tomaron asiento en los primeros lugares que vieron y empezaron a comer.

-¿Creen que Rubí salga pronto de la enfermería?- dijo Harry con preocupación, a él le importaba mucho Rubí y se sentía muy a gusto con ella y sentía mucha rabia al no poder darse cuenta antes de lo que tramaba Janíss.

-¡Claro! Ella va a estar bien, ya oíste a Madame Pomfrey- dijo Ron tomando jugo de manzana despreocupadamente.

-Sí, Ron tiene razón...además no podías hacer nada, el poder que utilizó Janíss no es algo con el que hubiéramos podido lidiar- dijo Hermione mientras Ron se atoraba con su jugo, Hermione sabía lo que sentía su amigo, en cierto punto ella también se sentía así ya que ella había leído sobre ese tipo de magia y sabía los síntomas que presentaba alguien que era hechizado de esa forma, pero nunca creyó que alguien en Hogwarts supiera manejarla.

-Harry, ¿Te sientes culpable?- dijo Ron después de toser algo.

-En cierto modo- dijo Harry que no comía nada.

-Harry- dijo Ron mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su amigo- Esto te enseña a no confiar en NADIE de Drumstrangs- dijo Ron, esto último mirando fugazmente a Hermione y Harry solo rió un poco.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que NO TODOS son así?- dijo Hermione pausadamente- Además no creo que a Rubí la creas capaz de hacer eso ¿O sí?

-No...Aunque debe saberlo manejar también ¿No?- dijo Ron comiendo otra vez.

-Supongo- dijo Harry dando por terminada esa conversación- Por cierto, ¿A dónde se metió Ginny?- dijo Harry, necesitaba hablar con ella, eran muy amigos y a él le gustaba platicar mucho con ella, además de que era alguien muy especial para él.

-No piensas hablar con ella sobre lo que pasó hoy ¿No?- dijo Hermione dejando a un lado su plato.

-¡Es nuestra amiga Hermi! debemos contarle las novedades, además de que le contagiaste tu obsesión a estudiar hay que mantenerla al día- dijo Ron sirviéndose un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

-Además, ¿Por qué preguntas si le voy a contar lo que pasó hoy? ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Harry extrañado por la actitud de la castaña.

-Lo digo por que Ron no fue exactamente agradable hoy, y conociendo a los Weasley...- dijo Hermione.

-¡Oye!- dijo Ron sin dejar terminar a Hermione.

-Tienes que aceptar que Hermione tienes razón pero ¿Qué tienen los Weasley?- dijo Harry dejando su plato a un lado ya muy lleno y viendo como Ron comía como si nada su pedazo de pastel.

-Tienen razón, Ginny es muy paciente...ha de estar estudiando, y no es ninguna obsesión, sólo se está preparando para los TIMOS- dijo Hermione levantándose mientras los otros dos chicos lo hacían.

-¡Pero si faltan siglos!...apenas empezamos las clases- dijo Ron.

-Lo sé, pero así no se le van a juntar los temas como le pasó a cierta persona- dijo Hermione.

Harry al ver que se aproximaba una discusión, trató de ser rápido y dijo:

-Vamos a ver que tal sigue Rubí.

-Es lo mejor y de paso nos vamos a dormir- dijo Hermione.

-Eso creo- dijo Ron.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, la puerta estaba abierta así que entraron sin hacer ruido.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- dijo la voz de Madame Pomfrey.

-Venimos a ver a una compañera- dijo Hermione.

-A la Señorita March ¿Cierto?- dijo examinándolos detenidamente a cada uno.

-Sí- dijo Harry de prisa.

-No la pueden ver, así que salgan- dijo la enfermera.

-Vamos Madame- dijo Ron mientras se resistía a salir.

-Mañana regresa a su dormitorio...se acaba de dormir, mañana hablarán con ella- dijo la enfermera empujándolos a la salida.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hermione y salió con los otros dos.

Ya cuando estaban afuera...

-¡De acuerdo!... ¿Qué te pasa Hermione, ¿Acaso no querías ver a Rubí?- dijo Ron parándose al frente de ella.

-¡Claro que sí! pero entiende que ella ya va a salir mañana, hay que dejarla descansar- dijo Hermione haciendo a un lado a Ron y siguiendo su camino.

-¡Ahora me esquivas!- dijo Ron, para Harry cada vez sus pleitos eran más tontos así que decidió adelantarse ya que Hermione se había detenido a pelear con Ron.

- ¿Ahora te esquivo?...¡¡¡Qué pasa contigo!...

Harry siguió su camino, ya le estaban hartando esas peleas de Ron y Hermione, además de que cada vez eran por más y más estupideces.

Se sentía más aliviado porque Rubí saldría mañana de la enfermería, se sentía muy feliz de que no le hubiera pasado nada malo o al menos eso parecía...aunque aún pensaba si Madame Pomfrey habría platicado con McGonagall o con el Profesor Dumbledore.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común había un grupo de personas, buscó con su vista si estaba Ginny pero no la vio, se le hizo muy extraño ya que siempre se veían los cuatro antes de irse a dormir. Suspiró y se dirigió a los dormitorios a dormir y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegó Ron a dormir.


	6. Una visita Inesperada

**Capítulo 6**

**UNA VISITA INESPERADA.**

Se despertó, escuchaba ruidos, abrió los ojos pesadamente, había sido un día muy pesado...no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en tan sólo un día. Se levantó y corrió sus cortinas y vio que todas las cortinas estaban corridas excepto la de la cama de enfrente, había una chica sentada...era Janíss, y por lo visto estaba leyendo una carta, ya que a su lado había una lechuza negra con grandes ojos azules. Janíss sonreía de una forma que no le gustaba a Hermione. Janíss como compañera de cuarto no era tan mala, ya que no se entrometía en lo que no, aunque no era muy agradable su compañía.

Salió de su cama como si nada y entró al baño.

Cuando se hubo bañado y puesto la túnica del Colegio salió ya lista, sólo para recoger sus cosas. Cuando volvió a salir todavía estaba Janíss ahí pero la vio diferente: Janíss solía llevar el cabello suelto pero lo llevaba agarrado en media cola.

-¿Que tanto observas Hermione?- dijo volteando a ver a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, ¿Acaso no puedo mirar a donde yo quiera?- dijo Hermione tomando su mochila.

-No lo creo...- dijo Janíss parándose y saliendo de la habitación.

-Fastidiosa- dijo Hermione una vez que se hubo ido Janíss.

Hermione se apresuró a bajar y se encontró con los chicos en el Gran Comedor desayunando.

-¡Rubí!- dijo Hermione y abrazó a la rubia con felicidad.

-¡Hermione!- contestó el abrazo Rubí.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Hermione sentándose y empezando a desayunar.

-Muy bien, no pasó nada...me dijeron que descubrieron que fue Janíss- dijo Rubí volteando a ver como entraba Janíss al Gran Comedor.

-Sí...pero dinos que te hizo- dijo Harry.

-Creo que fue un simple _Desmaius_- dijo Rubí.

-Mientes- dijo Ron- Fue algo más fuerte.

-¿Por qué lo crees?- dijo Rubí volteando a verlo.

-¡Tiene una fama!- dijo Harry.

Rubí volteó a ver de forma seria a Janíss, miró a su prima intensamente y dijo- Eso creo.

-¿Qué clase toca?- dijo Ron.

-Herbología- dijo Hermione.

-Será mejor que se apuren, yo tengo DCAO...así que me apuro...adiós- dijo Rubí parándose.

Las clases iban de lo más normal, le iba muy bien a Gryffindor gracias a que Hermione, prácticamente se sabía todo, aunque Janíss también hacía una gran aportación, sabía tanto como Hermione y a ésta no le agradaba mucho esa situación.

El día transcurrió, y aún no veían a Ginny, y ya les empezaba a preocupar, ya que ni en el desayuno ni en la comida había estado, aunque en la hora de la comida había un anuncio que le alegró la vida a Harry: El torneo de Quidditch iba a dar comienzo.

Las clases ya habían terminado, eran las 6 de la tarde, ese día se terminaba temprano, ya que se iban a presentar los candidatos a los puestos para el equipo de Gryffindor, se necesitaban: dos cazadoras y los dos golpeadores.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Rubí acababan de llegar al vestíbulo cuando vislumbran dos matas de cabello rubio platino.

-Me desilusionas Draco- dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

-Pero padre yo...- decía Draco más pálido de lo normal.

-Nada de peros... ¿Cómo osaste de rebajar el nombre del padre de...?- decía Lucius pero Draco lo cortó.

-Es una estúpida padre, nada más anda por ahí...- decía Draco, pero su padre le pegó con su bastón.

-Nunca ¿Me oyes? NUNCA le vuelvas a decir así- dijo Lucius enfurecido- ¿Acaso quieres que se entere?

Los chicos estaban conmocionados, ¿Qué hacía Lucius ahí? ¿En Hogwarts? Hermione tenía una mano en la boca, y Harry, Ron y Rubí tenían abierto los ojos muy grandes, en eso llega una quinta persona que se quedó con la boca abierta.

Los cuatro voltearon y vieron a Ginny que veía todo impresionado, sólo unas palabras salieron de su boca:

-Miren- dijo y todos voltearon a ver que sucedía.

Janíss había salido por la puerta del Gran Comedor y al ver a Lucius, hizo una mueca de asco y se acercó.

-Lucius- dijo Janíss con su ya acostumbrada voz fría.

-Señorita- dijo Lucius haciendo una inclinación.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste March?- dijo Draco con ira contenida.

-Te va a enseñar que debes cuidar más lo que dices- dijo Janíss con una sonrisa que nunca mostraba los dientes.

-Espero no haberle causado ninguna molestia- dijo Lucius con cierto temor, lo que dejó a los chicos más impresionados.

-No tienes que ser tan hostigoso Lucius- dijo Janíss- Además tu hijo no acata las órdenes.

-Ya se lo he dicho- dijo Lucius.

-Lucius, Lucius- dijo Janíss mirándolo de arriba a abajo- Si no pone de su parte tendré el grandioso gusto de...

-No...No es necesario, Draco hará lo que desea- dijo Lucius dándole una mirada severa a Draco.

-Sí, sí- dijo Draco.

-Eso espero- dijo Janíss y miró fugazmente a donde estaban los chicos y se fue.

-Más te vale Draco...o me veré obligado a tener que tomar decisiones respecto a tu vida- dijo Lucius y se retiró.

Draco también se fue hacia las mazmorras.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Hermione.

-No lo sé- dijo Ron.

Ginny reaccionó de repente y se vio parada junto a ellos y decidió irse.

-¡Espera Ginny!- dijo Harry corriendo hacia ella- ¿Dónde estuviste?

-No creo que te haya importado mucho- dijo Ginny serenamente y se fue.

-¿Qué te pasa?...- dijo Harry, pero Ginny no lo volteó a ver. Ginny tenía razón, a él le había preocupado, pero nunca fue a buscarla, estuvo más al pendiente de Rubí...eran sus amigas ¿Cómo dividirse?

Rubí sonrió al ver que Ginny se iba dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca...iba a hacer que Harry la quisiera a ella y Ginny era un claro obstáculo.

-¿De que te ríes Rubí?- preguntó Ron.

-De la cara de Malfoy- dijo Rubí.

-Cierto... ¿Vieron como Lucius le hablaba a Janíss? y por lo que parece, Lucius vino a reclamarle a Malfoy haber insultado a la familia de Janíss- dijo Hermione.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Rubí.

-¿A dónde?... ¿No nos acompañas?- dijo Harry.

-Tengo que hablar con Janíss...- dijo Rubí corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Adiós- respondieron los chicos.

-¿Acaso la familia de Janíss es distinguida?- dijo Harry.

-Ni idea- dijo Hermione.

-No lo tengo muy seguro- dijo Ron pensativo

-Entonces sabes algo ¿No?- dijo Hermione, mientras caminaban hacia el campo de Quidditch.

-Bueno, sé que hubo un Ministro de Magia: Arturo March... ¡Es de los tiempos de Sirius! tal vez él sepa- dijo Ron abriendo muchos los ojos.

-Tal vez...pero hay que apurarnos ya que vamos a ser jueces- dijo Hermione.


	7. Selección de Quidditch

**7.- SELECCIÓN DE QUIDDITCH.**

Salió corriendo a buscar a Janíss, no tenía mucho tiempo para hablar con ella ya que tenía que ir a las pruebas de Quidditch, quería ser cazadora, le hacía ilusión ya que en Drumstrangs había un equipo pero su tío no le había permitido entrar.

Alcanzó a Janíss que no estaba muy lejos, no entendía que era lo que había hecho Janíss ahora, ya que por la actitud de Malfoy padre no era buena y conociendo a su prima...

-¡Janíss!- gritó Rubí y solo consiguió que Janíss parara pero que no se diera la vuelta.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Janíss con su habitual tono de voz a ella nunca le había agradado Rubí y eso que habían sido criadas juntas pero eran tan diferentes...

-¿Que hiciste ahora?- dijo Rubí algo preocupada, no le gustaba cuando Janíss actuaba contra alguien o tenía algún plan.

-Ah es sobre Draco ¿No, ¿Qué interés tienes en él? porque es muy sospechoso que te preocupes por alguien- dijo Janíss mirando inquisitivamente a Rubí.

-¡Eso no es cierto!...no me gusta tu actitud, no deberías comportarte así, ¿No habíamos quedado en eso, mira que en el otro Colegio eras igual pero ahí no hubo problema porque...

-¡Calla! yo sé lo que hago con mi vida, pero si de actitudes hablamos es peor la tuya, ¿Por qué no muestras realmente como eres? porque no eres exactamente la chica dulce que sueles mostrar- dijo Janíss con tono aprensivo.

-¡No soy un monstruo como tú!- dijo Rubí alterada, ella nunca iba a ser como Janíss.

-Así que me consideras un monstruo ¿No? ¡Jaja! me parece perfecto, así vas a estar preparada- dijo Janíss arqueando una ceja.

-Harry va a ser mío, esa Weasley no va a ser ningún problema dentro de poco, ella sola se está alejando- dijo Rubí mirando desafiante a Janíss, era la primera vez que sabía que tenía la razón, ella quería a Harry y Ginny no le iba a impedir conseguir su objetivo.

-Así que por el camino sucio ¿No Rubí?- dijo Janíss siempre con su misma voz fría.

-No estoy haciendo nada sucio, voy a conseguir lo que quiero, además tú no quisiste...- decía Rubí pero Janíss la interrumpió.

-No soy una cualquiera, además tomo mis propias decisiones y no dejo que me manden, pero si así es tu estilo de vida ¿Qué le voy a hacer? sólo te advierto algo: ve con cuidado y no por que yo te vaya a arruinar tu vida que créeme que si tengo la oportunidad lo haré, pero ten cuidado con Ginny, es más peligrosa de lo que tu crees- dijo Janíss alejándose y haciéndole una seña a Crabbe, el cual corrió a su lado como fiel sirviente y obedeció a las órdenes de Janíss.

-No es ningún problema, pero por lo que veo tienes manejado a los Slytherins, qué poca imaginación tienes- dijo Rubí viendo como se iba su prima.

Janíss se voltea y le dice- También te tengo controlada a ti querida, sólo falta que te des cuenta...¡Ah! por cierto, tu noviecito Draco faltará a la escuela ya que tiene asuntos que resolver con Lucius- dijo Janíss con una sonrisa burlona, sabía que estaba cumpliendo su cometido aunque todavía le faltaba lidiar con muchas cosas más, tal vez había tomado una decisión errónea al principio y que ahora tenía sus consecuencias, pero lo demás del trabajo dependía de lo que hicieran Harry, Ron y Hermione por que Ginny ya no estaba con ellos...

Los tres ya estaban en el campo de Quidditch, ya había empezado la selección de los integrantes del nuevo equipo de Slytherin, no eran muy buenos los que se estaban presentando y Harry pensaba que iba a ser un año fácil para Gryffindor si Slytherin no tenía bueno jugadores.

Lo que más les sorprendió a los chicos fue no ver a Draco Malfoy en el jurado, se suponía que los jugadores y el jefe de casa escogerían a los nuevos integrantes. Poco a poco iban pasando los que a lo mejor serían los futuros integrantes del equipo, ya habían pasado todos cuando el Profesor Snape se paró a dar un anuncio.

-El Señor Draco Malfoy estará ausente por una temporada indefinida, puede que vuelva pronto y puede que no, por lo que se solicita a alguien que se postule como buscador- dijo Snape viendo con mucho desprecio a Harry.

-¡Malfoy se fue! ¿No es increíble?- dijo Ron dando un salto de alegría.

-Sí, lástima que no podré cerrarle la boca cuando le gane en un partido de Quidditch- dijo Harry fingiendo tristeza para luego festejar con Ron.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? es extraño que él se vaya así como así, es raro en él- dijo Hermione con cara pensativa.

-Hermione, mejor ni pienses que le pasó por que no encontrarás respuesta, ni siquiera en los libros- dijo Ron con voz solemne.

-¡Cállate Ron!- dijo Hermione sin mirarlo.

-No se peleen otra vez- dijo Harry suspirando ya que siempre que ellos se peleaban lo tomaban como intermediario y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Hay alguien que se quiera postular?- escucharon otra vez la voz de Snape.

-¡YO!

Todos voltearon a ver quién era la persona que había gritado para ocupar el puesto de Draco Malfoy, era una chica rubia y muy bonita la que corría lo más rápido que podía hasta que llegó a donde estaban todos.

-Yo quiero hacer la prueba- dijo Rubí respirando entrecortadamente, había perdido mucho tiempo hablando con Janíss.

-¿Usted?...bien, inténtelo ¡Vamos!- dijo Snape viendo a Rubí sorprendido, él sabía la historia de todos los integrantes de su casa y por lo que sabía esa chica nunca había jugado este deporte.

-ES RUBÍ- gritó Hermione eufórica.

-Sí Hermione, es Rubí pero tranquilízate, que es del equipo contrario y seguro que queda, ya que es la última y va a ser el rival de Harry- dijo Ron divertido por la actitud de su "amiga" aunque para él era algo más que eso.

-Sí Hermione, no quiero tomarte como traidora- dijo Harry sonriendo aunque algo preocupado ya que a él no le gustaría jugar contra Rubí por que ella le empezaba a gustar...

-Como crees Harry- dijo Hermione pasando cada uno de sus brazos por los hombros de sus dos amigos, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Ron y él la abrazó por la cintura haciendo que Hermione también se sonrojara.

Se iba a presentar a las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Gryffindor, su casa, pero quería ver quiénes quedarían en el equipo de Slytherin así que decidió bajar temprano.

Vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione viendo la selección pero no fue con ellos, y ellos tampoco se dieron cuenta de su presencia y eso que se sentó cerca de ellos.

También vio como Rubí hacía la prueba para entrar al equipo como buscadora, volaba muy bien pero le irradiaba mucha rabia con sólo verla, cada vez que la veía le recordaba que sus amigos la habían cambiado por ella, además de que esa chica le irradiaba desconfianza, mucha desconfianza.

-Muy bien Señorita March, está dentro del equipo- anunció Snape.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se pararon a felicitar a Rubí que bajaba de su escoba, los demás Slytherins se habían quedados callados pero tenían una sonrisa burlona en sus caras.

-¡FELICIDADES!- dijo Hermione abrazando a Rubí, sin darse cuenta que Ginny los observaba mientras bajaba de las gradas.

-VUELAS EXCELENTE- gritó Ron también felicitándola.

-Gracias- dijo Rubí muy feliz, o eso se podría decir ya que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Felicidades! sabía que lo lograrías enseguida que te vi entrar, además vuelas muy bien, fantástico- dijo Harry abrazando a Rubí y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Vaya! Nunca creí que llegaríamos a llevarnos tan bien- dijo Rubí.

-¿Lo dices porque nuestras casas son enemigas?- dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

-Sí.

-Bueno, tú eres diferente a los demás Slytherins, eres buena onda, linda, dulce y muy hermosa- dijo Harry un poco nervioso.

-Tú también eres muy buena onda, lindo, dulce y muy guapo- dijo una rubia sonrojada, lo cual hizo que un ojiverde también se sonrojara- pero, ¿En serio piensas eso de mí?

-Claro que sí, ¿Porqué razón habría de mentirte?- dijo Harry.

Al parecer Rubí estaba muy emocionada al saber lo que Harry pensaba de ella que le dio un beso en los labios.

Harry sintió su beso; el cual le sorprendió, pero le correspondió por poco tiempo ya que la chica se había separado.

-Disculpa Harry, fue la emoción, nunca creí que pensaras eso de mí- dijo Rubí viendo hacia donde estaba Ginny que estaba justo atrás de Harry pero unos metros más allá.

-No te preocupes- dijo Harry desilusionado y muy sonrojado, el beso de Rubí le causó muchas reacciones, un cierto estremecimiento y emoción.

Ron y Hermione vieron la expresión de Harry y no tardaron mucho para darse cuenta que a lo mejor pasaba algo más entre Rubí y Harry y estaban felices por sus dos amigos pero... ¿Y Ginny?

Ron se dio cuenta que su hermana tenía una expresión indescriptible, era como si hubiera visto algo terrible, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y casi a punto de llorar, pero hubo otra cosa que le llamó la atención: era Janíss que estaba un poco más atrás de Ginny negando con la cabeza divertida, esto le dio mucho coraje y le dijo a Hermione.

-¿Ya viste?- dijo Ron a Hermione señalándole hacia donde estaba Ginny.

-¿A Ginny? sí, lástima por ella pero no se porqué se comporta así, sé que ella quiere a Harry pero debe superarlo, además de que a Harry le gusta ella pero su actitud no ayuda en mucho- dijo Hermione viendo con lástima a su amiga que en ese momento recogía su escoba y se unía a un grupo de estudiantes.

-No, eso no Hermione, Janíss, me pregunto que pinta ella en esta historia- dijo Ron pensando en lo que había dicho Hermione, ella tenía razón hasta cierto punto, pero el culpable era Harry, él nunca le dijo nada a su hermana y por lo visto Harry estaba indeciso, pero si Ginny no cambiaba su actitud de estos últimos momentos Rubí le quitaría a Harry y lo que más le dolía a él era que su hermana sufriera.

-No lo sé Ron, pero lo que sea sé que no me va a agradar, pareciera que odia a Rubí, no sabemos toda la historia de ellas- dijo Hermione viendo duramente a Janíss.

-Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Rubí...aunque, no, mejor olvídalo- dijo Ron negando con la cabeza como tratando de ahuyentar un pensamiento.

-Habla Ron- dijo Hermione.

-No sé, me da la sensación de que, bueno que Rubí quiere a Janíss hasta cierto punto, pero parece como si fueran rivales a la vez, como si se odiaran ,bueno el odio sólo de parte de Janíss, pero Rubí...es algo diferente acaso ¿Miedo?- dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-No es una idea muy clara ¿Eh Ron?- dijo Hermione sonriendo- mejor olvídalo, ya le preguntaremos a Sirius sobre la familia March.

-¡Chicos!...la Profesora McGonagall nos está esperando- dijo un muy sonrojado Harry.

-Pues ¿Qué esperamos?- dijo Ron encaminándose a donde estaba la Profesora- y ¿Qué va a pasar con Rubí?

-...- Harry no atinaba a decir nada.

-Bueno...sí Harry ¿Qué va a pasar con ella? mira que ese beso movió masas- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Hasta que se dignan a llegar- dijo la Profesora McGonagall.

-Disculpe Profesora- dijo Harry.

-Muy bien, pasarán primero los aspirantes a golpeadores, formen una fila- dijo en voz alta la Profesora con su característica voz seria.

Se formó una fila no muy extensa, tan solo de siete personas en su totalidad hombres, sólo había una mujer la cual la reconocieron por el nombre de: Ivanna White.

-Chicos, me voy a mi Sala Común a hacer unos deberes, nos vemos otro día- dijo Rubí para salir corriendo.

-¿No habíamos hecho ya los deberes?- dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí- dijo Ron sin darle la menor importancia.

-Tal vez se le olvidó alguno- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y viendo como empezaban a volar los posibles golpeadores.

Había de todo tipo de calidad, había desde muy buenos a unos malos y regulares, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, los nuevos golpeadores serían...

-Ahora por favor, formen una fila, lo que quieran ser cazadores- dijo la Profesora McGonagall y rápidamente se formó una fila mucho menos extensa, tan sólo tres personas, dos hombres y...

-¿GINNY?- gritó Harry confundido y todo mundo lo volteó a ver entre ellos la pelirroja que al ver la expresión de Harry sólo giró la cara.

-¿Qué tiene mi hermana?- dijo Ron confundido.

-¡Va a hacer la prueba!- dijo Harry señalándola (¡QUÉ MALA EDUCACIÓN!).

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- dijo Hermione con mucha naturalidad, haciendo que Harry y Ron la voltearan a ver.

-¿Lo sabías?- dijeron al unísono.

-No, pero ella está en su derecho- dijo Hermione mirando al primer participante.

-No sabía que jugaba Quidditch- dijo Harry.

-Vuela muy mal, ¡Va a hacer el ridículo!- dijo Ron abriendo mucho los ojos.

-No lo creo- dijo Hermione y luego agregó- si fuera ella y sé que vuelo de la patada no me presentaría.

-No estaría tan seguro...mi hermana suele tener ideas algo disparatadas- dijo Ron checando que tal hacía la prueba Brad Peterson de tercer curso.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo observaba como bajaba de su escoba Brad, volaba muy bien ahora le tocaba el turno a Ginny... ¿Por qué no les había dicho que iba a presentarse? ¿Acaso no se tenían confianza?...él pensaba que sí, pero ahora dudaba...después de todo de la noche a la mañana todo entre ellos parecía haberse terminado.

Ginny emprendió vuelo, la prueba consistía en anotar tres veces a su máxima velocidad y esquivando las bludgers que estaban hechizadas para que la siguieran exclusivamente, Harry estaba preocupado: si Ginny volaba tan mal como decía Ron, podía ser que saliera muy lastimada y esto le causaba una gran preocupación, siguió todos los movimientos de Ginny pero no era mala sino...muy buena.

Ya había comenzado mi prueba, estaba muy enojada, me había dado cuenta de la reacción de Ron y Harry al saber que yo iba a hacer la prueba, ¿Por qué no se sorprendieron de tal manera cuando Rubí lo hizo? pues claro que no por que es su "querida" amiga, y luego ella, ella besa a ¡Harry!...todo esto me provoca mucha rabia, ¿Acaso creen que no puedo ser mejor?...pensaba que me conocían, pero me he dado cuenta que no era así.

Ginny seguía haciendo su prueba, volaba a gran velocidad y tiraba con mucha fuerza, Harry la veía tensa, y veía que lanzaba con mucho ímpetu, lanzaba con tanta fuerza que podría decirse que odiaba a la quaffle.

-¿Qué creen que pase con ella?- dijo Harry lanzando su comentario al aire.

-No lo sé, pero vuela muy bien- dijo Ron sin dejar de ver a su hermana.

-¿De qué hablas Harry?- dijo Hermione sin voltear a ver al ojiverde.

-¿Por qué se comporta así?...está distante, ya ni nos habla- dijo Harry volteando a ver a su amiga.

-Es por todo Harry- dijo Hermione volteando a ver por fin a su amigo.

-¿Qué es todo Hermione?- dijo Ron poniendo atención.

-La actitud que ha tomado Ginny es inmadura...y todo es todo- dijo Hermione dando un suspiro.

-Explícate Hermione- dijo Ron.

-Además Ginny siempre ha sabido el porqué hace las cosas- dijo Harry.

-Si eso piensas Harry, habla con ella, pídele una explicación- dijo Hermione apuntando el porcentaje de Ginny que descendía el vuelo.

-Bueno, yo si pienso que es inmadura, dime que le pasa- dijo Ron anotando números aunque parecían rayones.

-Luego Ron, luego- dijo Hermione mientras el tercer y último aspirante subía a su escoba.

Harry pensaba en lo que le había dicho Hermione, tenía razón su amiga, debía preguntarle a Ginny y eso iba a hacer, tenía que saldar un asunto que le preocupaba mucho y llenaba gran parte de su mente, además también estaba su preocupación hacia Voldemort, no le había dolido la cicatriz desde hace tiempo lo que quería decir que no había hecho nada malo pero no sabía si eso debía calmarle o preocuparle, ¿Acaso Voldemort planeaba algo?Y otra cosa que también le preocupaba, era la actitud de Janíss ¿Acaso ella no tenía ningún amigo? ¿Por qué Malfoy le tenía miedo? y Rubí...ella sabía algo de Janíss que él no sabía y no le daba buena espina, tenía mucha curiosidad de preguntarle a Sirius, a lo mejor él sabía como había dicho Ron, y luego lo que sentía por Rubí, ese beso ¿Qué había significado? ella dijo que había sido la emoción, pero para él había significado algo más... ¿Acaso le gustaba?

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Harry demasiado asombrado.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ron alzando la vista de sus apuntes.

-Janíss- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué con ella?- dijo Hermione viendo preocupada a su amigo.

-Va a hacer la prueba- dijo Ron viendo hacia el campo.

-¿QUÉ?- exclamó Hermione.

-Velo por ti misma- dijo Harry señalando.

Hermione volteó y vio a Janíss montarse en su escoba una "S_aeta de fuego"_ y emprender vuelo, ella iba a hacer la prueba para cazadora y entonces, ¿Por qué no se había formado?...esto sí que era muy extraño y lo peor del caso es que volaba extraordinariamente bien.

-Oh Dios...- exclamó Hermione.

-Vuela muy bien- dijo Ron.

-¿Creen que debamos aceptarla?- dijo Harry.

-¿Estás loco?- dijo Ron viendo a Harry como si hubiera dicho una tontería.

-No- dijo Harry, Janíss volaba a gran velocidad y era muy ágil, y había metido la quaffle muy rápido.

-Debemos ser imparciales, además por lo que sé también odia a los Slytherins- dijo Hermione usando el sentido común aunque tampoco le agradaba la idea de que Janíss entrara en el equipo.

-Además, ustedes tres harían una buena combinación, Hermione, Ginny y ella, son muy buenas- dijo Harry.

-Sí, nunca hubiera creído que mi hermana volara muy bien- dijo Ron sonriendo con orgullo.

-¿Entonces está dentro?- dijo Harry viendo a Hermione.

-Está dentro- dijo Hermione.

Janíss descendió y cuando pisó tierra volteó a ver al trío, "Han de estar muy asombrados" pensó la morena, con una pequeña sonrisa, y se quedó parada lejos del tumulto.

Harry con más razón pensaba que había algo raro en Janíss, pero eso no le importaba, lo que más le interesaba era la reacción de Malfoy con ella ¿Cuál era el secreto?

-HARRY- gritó Hermione.

-¿Qué?- dijo algo aturdido el ojiverde.

-Es hora de que nombremos a los nuevos jugadores- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué te sucede?- dijo Ron.

-¿Luego hablamos?- dijo Harry

-Claro- dijo Ron y se acercaron a la Profesora McGonagall.

-¿Ya tomaron una decisión?- dijo la Profesora.

-Creo que está muy claro- dijo Ron.

-¿Está de acuerdo Señor Potter?- dijo la Profesora.

-Ehh...sí- dijo Harry.

-Muy bien, daré el anuncio, Señorita Granger déme la lista- dijo la Profesora.

Hermione le entregó una lista, en ella estaban el nombre de los dos golpeadores y el nombre de los dos cazadores.

-La decisión está tomada...diré los nombres de los nuevos integrantes- dijo la Profesora y todos la voltearon a ver nerviosos- para golpeadores...Benjamín Wallace e Ivanna White.

Benjamín sonrió satisfecho mientras que Ivanna daba saltos de alegría, en eso Ginny se acerca...

-¡Lo lograste! te dije que sí podías- le dijo Ginny abrazándola y dando saltos.

-¡Sí! ahora faltas tú- dijo Ivanna mientras las dos gritaban de emoción.

Todo esto era visto por Harry, a él le daba alegría que ella estuviera contenta, ya sabía de donde reconocía a Ivanna; era la mejor amiga de Ginny aparte de Hermione.

-Los cazadores serán...Ginny Weasley y Janíss March- dijo la Profesora, todo mundo quedó en silencio y voltearon a ver a Janíss que los miraba a todos con aprehensión como era habitual en ella y por eso todos giraron la cabeza preguntándose ¿Por qué nos odia, después de un rato Ivanna y Ginny empezaron a festejar- para los días de entrenamiento pasen a hablar con el capitán que es Harry Potter, los entrenamientos empezarán la semana que viene y el primer partido será contra Slytherin un día antes del baile de Navidad- vayan a sus Salas Comunes.

Todos empezaron a irse, algunos con la cara llena de felicidad y otros tristes pero habían hecho el intento. El trío bajó de las gradas y empezaron a caminar hacia el Castillo pero Harry se detiene.

-Luego los alcanzo

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo Ron pero Harry ya se había ido- ¿Qué le pasa?

-Va a hablar con Ginny- dijo Hermione- por cierto ¿Dónde está? quiero felicitarla.

Hermione buscó con la mirada a Ginny hasta que la halló y se acercó a ella y la abrazó...

-¡FELICIDADES GIN!- dijo Hermione, sorprendiendo a Ginny que al darse cuenta ya estaba entre los brazos de Hermione y la abrazó débilmente.

-Gracias- dijo para luego tratar de irse.

-¿Acaso no quieres que te felicite?- dijo Ron sonriéndole a su hermana que se había puesto seria- lo hiciste muy bien.

-Pues no fue lo que demostraste- dijo Ginny muy seria.

-...- fue la respuesta.

-¿Acaso no saben de qué hablo?- dijo Ginny con incredulidad y se fue.

Hermione sólo veía hacia donde se iba Ginny, suspiró y volteó a ver a Ron, él se veía impresionado, a veces ella no entendía como es que se había fijado en él siendo su mejor amigo.

-Ahora sí Hermione, explícame que rayos le pasa a mi hermana- dijo Ron volteando a ver a su amiga, él tampoco entendía como es que se había fijado en ella siendo su mejor amiga, después de todo eran muy diferentes, ella era muy inteligente y a veces él se pasaba de tonto y por eso pensaba que jamás llegarían a ser algo más que amigos.

-Bien- dijo Hermione mientras se dirigían al lago.

Harry había salido a buscar a Ginny, necesitaba hablar con ella, pedirle una explicación sobre su comportamiento y por lo que le había dicho hace un rato cuando le preguntó en donde había estado "No creo que te haya importado mucho" eso no lo habría dicho Ginny sin alguna razón.

No encontraba a Ginny pero divisó a Ivanna con un chico, iban conversando, se acercó a ella.

-Ivanna ¿Cierto?- dijo Harry.

-Sí- dijo la chica, Ivanna era de estatura media ni muy alta pero tampoco baja, el cabello lo tenía muy largo y se notaba ya que se alzaba una dona alta y el cabello le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, y tenía ojos grises, y era delgada, una chica muy linda.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Harry y viendo de reojo al chico que estaba con ella.

-Ah, claro, Edgar nos vemos en clases- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y el chico se alejó y volteó a ver a Harry un tanto más seria- ¿De que querías hablar?

-Bueno, pensaba que Ginny estaría contigo, pero de paso quisiera saber si tú sabes lo que le pasa a ella- dijo Harry impresionado de la mirada que le dirigía la chica, era muy seria y como si estuviera disgustada con él de cierta forma.

-Ah Ginny... ¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? siento sonar grosera y créeme que me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias ya que nos hubiéramos podido llevar bien pero... ¿Acaso no es tu amiga? ¿Por qué me vienes a preguntar a mi?- dijo Ivanna.

-¡Yo no le he hecho nada! no sé porque ella se comporta así conmigo, se suponía que éramos amigos pero ella cambió mucho, y si te pregunto a ti es por que sé que eres muy amiga de ella- dijo Harry sin poder creerse que ella estuviera enojada con él.

-Si tú dices...yo no soy nadie para decírtelo, la única que te lo puede decir es ella- dijo Ivanna pero en eso alguien la jala del brazo.

-Iv Vamonos- dijo Ginny mirando de reojo a Harry.

-Vale, pero él me está preguntando que te pasa y le dije unas cuantas cosas- dijo Ivanna muy bajo para que solo Ginny la escuchara.

-¡Ivanna! no es necesario que te pelees con medio mundo por eso- dijo Ginny pero Harry alcanzó a escuchar.

-Pero lo que te hizo no se vale- dijo Ivanna o de cariño Iv.

-Vamos- dijo Ginny y empezaron a caminar.

-Ginny espera- dijo Harry pero Ginny siguió su camino así que Harry se acercó a ella y le agarró el brazo y la giró.

-¡Qué te pasa!- dijo Ginny tratando de soltarse pero no pudo ya que Harry la sujetaba bien.

-Me vas a escuchar...déjanos a solas- dijo Harry viendo a Ivanna.

-Si Ginny no quiere no me voy- dijo decidida la chica.

-Suéltame Harry- dijo Ginny.

-Con una condición, me vas a escuchar y que se vaya ella- dijo Harry clavando sus ojos verdes en Ginny, ella le atraía mucho, le gustaba, pero Rubí...ella lo había besado y Ginny no daba esperanzas de que él le gustara.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo- dijo Ginny y Harry la soltó- Iv, luego te alcanzo.

-Pero...

-IVANNA- dijo Ginny.

-Muy bien, nos vemos- y se fue mirando por último a Harry.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- dijo Ginny mirando seriamente a Harry, se sentía triste por no poder platicar con él como antes, pero cuando intentaba volver a dirigirle la palabra aparece Rubí y le da un beso, y aunque tratara de borrar ese acontecimiento de su mente aún seguía enojada con ellos, no sabía explicarlo, pero se había dado cuenta que guardaba rencor y eso...eso sólo el tiempo lo curaría.

-¿Qué te sucede?- dijo Harry observándola, ella nunca se compararía con Rubí, nunca, pues las dos eran muy diferentes.

-¿A mí? nada- dijo Ginny serenamente.

-¿Cómo que no te pasa nada, ¿Por qué no nos hablas? además, hace rato me dejaste con la palabra en la boca, y no nos dijiste que ibas a hacer las pruebas ¿Acaso ya no confías en nosotros? ¿Ya no confías en mi?- dijo Harry tomando una mano de Ginny.

-Primera: suéltame, no les hablo por que no quiero, te dejé con la palabra en la boca porque eres un cínico y ya no confío en ustedes, no confío en ti- dijo Ginny duramente, Harry sintió un vacío en él.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que dijo Harry.

-¡Jaja!- rió Ginny sarcásticamente- han roto mi confianza.

-¿Qué te hicimos?

-¿QUÉ ME HICIERON? NUNCA PENSÉ QUE FUERAS ASÍ, ¿ACASO TÚ CREES QUE ES DE LO MÁS LINDO QUE TE CAMBIEN POR UNA "AMIGA" NUEVA? ¿QUÉ TE HUMILLEN Y QUÉ LOS QUE SE DICEN SER TUS AMIGOS NI SIQUIERA TE APOYEN O SE FIJEN EN LO QUE TÚ PIENSAS? ¿QUÉ NO TE HAGAN CASO, QUÉ NO TE TOMAN EN CUENTA?...Y TODAVÍA ME PREGUNTAS QUÉ ME PASA, LA QUE DEBERÍA PREGUNTAR SOY YO ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA A TI? ¿ACASO NO ÉRAMOS AMIGOS? PERO ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE NO ME ESTIMAN LO SUFICIENTE, POR QUE SI LO HICIERAN NO ME CAMBIARÍAN POR LA PRIMERA NUEVA ALUMNA QUE SE MUESTRA DULCE Y CARIÑOSA, BUENA GENTE Y SOBRE TODO HERMOSA... ¿PERO QUIÉN LE VA A HACER CASO A LA TONTA DE GINNY? NADIE ¿CIERTO? PUES FÍJATE QUE NO ME INTERESA, POR QUE HAY MUCHA GENTE QUE ME ESTIMA Y NO ME HE DADO CUENTA POR CREER CIEGAMENTE QUE USTEDES, QUE TÚ EN VERDAD ME QUERÍAS- gritó Ginny.

-Ginny...- dijo Harry perplejo- es por Rubí…

-No es por ella, no solamente por ella, es por todo, por ustedes, por ti, ¿Querías una explicación? pues ya la tienes, ahora ¡DÉJAME VIVIR!- dijo Ginny y se dio la vuelta pero Harry la volvió a jalar e hizo algo inesperado.

-¿Entonces tú crees que Ginny se comporta así por su pleito con Rubí?- dijo Ron después de haber escuchado la historia de Hermione.

-Sí, pero me parece muy inmaduro que se comporte así por un chico, Rubí es una gran amiga pero si hay que decidir sería por Rubí, ella se comporta de lo más normal, y no tiene nada contra Ginny, lo siento por Ginny pero debe de saber perder- dijo Hermione.

-No me convence del todo...Ginny de lo que más tiene es orgullo, y no haría esa tontería...bueno creo que tienes razón, Rubí ya ni se acuerda de ese pleito...a ver como le fue a Harry con Ginny- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos dos?- dijo una voz dulce.

Hermione sonrió- Rubí, es que Harry fue a hablar con Ginny.

-¿En dónde están?- dijo Rubí con una sonrisa un tanto más forzada.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Hermione poniéndose seria.

-No te preocupes, no los voy a interrumpir, solo esperaré a Harry- dijo Rubí serenamente.

-¿Te gusta Harry?- dijo Ron sonriendo- mira que ese beso no creo que haya sido solo por la emoción.

-Bueno- dijo Rubí bajando la cabeza- no fue solo la emoción y sí...sí me gusta.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo Hermione.

-¡Jeje! y ¿Dónde está?- dijo Rubí, "Ya los tengo a mi favor" pensó la rubia.

-En los jardines, o por ahí- dijo Ron

-¡Gracias!- dijo Rubí para salir corriendo.

Rubí ya había llegado a los jardines y buscó a Harry, no le agradaba la idea de que él estuviera con Ginny. Cuando por fin los divisó, se quedó sorprendida.

Ginny se había dado la vuelta con cara de enojo pero Harry la volteó jalándola del brazo y la besó agarrando su cara con sus dos manos...ella se sentía enojada ¿Acaso para Harry no había significado su beso? ella no estaba para ver eso así que decidió irse con un solo pensamiento "Harry va a ser mío".

Se había decidido a besarla, ella le gustaba un tanto más que Rubí, habían compartido muchas cosas más con ella, además de que le gustaba mucho cuando se enojaba y no se había resistido. Ella no le correspondía, y eso lo asustó abrió los ojos y vio que ella lo veía sorprendida así que decidió alejarse de ella, se sentía muy triste.

La había besado, Ginny no se lo creía, él tenía cada mano en una de sus mejillas, al principio se sorprendió y después quiso corresponderle, pero ella no iba a dejar que él jugara con ella, nunca, luego vio como Harry abría sus ojos y notó en ellos susto y desilusión y sintió como él se separaba de ella poco a poco y cuando ya estaban a poco de separarse completamente ella le dio un pequeño beso.

Él sintió su pequeño beso, le había gustado aunque fue demasiado rápido, cuando siente un golpe muy fuerte en su cara...Ginny lo había cacheteado.

-¿Pero qué...?- dijo Harry mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara, si que le había dolido.

-¿Cómo te atreves?...hasta nunca- dijo Ginny fingiendo estar enojada, se dio media vuelta y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

Harry sólo la vio alejarse.

GinnyPotterW

27-agosto-2006


	8. Historias y Maldiciones

**8.- HISTORIAS Y MALDICIONES.**

Ya era otro día, por todo Hogwarts habían felicitaciones a todos los nuevos jugadores de todos los equipos, y estos muy sonrientes daban las gracias, claro está que se mantenían alejados los Slytherins. Pero para todo el Colegio había sido una sorpresa lo de Janíss.

Era la hora de la comida, que daba paso a otra jornada de clases, Ron y Hermione veían muy extraño a Harry, y pensaban que todo se debía a su platica con Ginny ya que cuando llegó a la Sala Común y le preguntaron lo que había pasado con Ginny, él solo los había volteado a ver y se fue, sin ninguna palabra, sin un "Buenas noches".

Harry aún estaba confundido y triste, Ginny se había enojado con ellos por defender a Rubí, pero él se había dado cuenta de algo y le dolía haber sido tan tonto y por eso había perdido la amistad de Ginny, debió acudir con ella, si él pensaba que Ginny para hacer algo tenía una razón debió acudir a ella y preguntarle y no sólo acudir con Rubí, cierto que eran amigos pero conocía más a Ginny que a Rubí.

-Harry- dijo Ron.

-Ron no creo que sea lo más indicado- dijo Hermione, que aunque estaba ansiosa de saber que había pasado la otra tarde, no creía que fuera lo correcto.

-Es hora de que hable, HARRY ME OYES- gritó Ron mientras todo mundo lo volteaba a ver curioso, por poco el Profesor Snape se para a quitarles puntos pero Dumbledore no lo dejó y observaba al trío con cierta preocupación, faltaba alguien...la pequeña Weasley.

-¿Qué quieres Ron?- dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido, su plato de la comida estaba totalmente vacío.

-¿Qué pasó con...- decía Ron y en ese momento pasó una chica pelirroja a la cual Harry la observó hasta que se sentó junto a Ivanna- Ginny?

-Nada- dijo Harry y se sirvió una pierna de pollo.

-¿Cómo que nada?- dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-Ron mejor déjalo- dijo Hermione.

-Tienes que hablar Harry, ¿Por qué está enojada?

-Ron no creo que...

-Déjalo Hermione, esto nos importa a los tres- dijo Harry que había cedido a hablar- Ginny está enojada con nosotros por lo de Rubí.

-¡Pero eso es muy inmaduro!- dijo Hermione que al instante guardó silencio ya que eso traería consigo que Harry supiera que a Ginny le gustaba Harry.

-No, no es tan inmaduro- dijo Harry sin hacer caso al repentino silencio de Hermione.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ron.

Harry les contó con lujo de detalles, lo que pasó con Ginny, exceptuando claro está, que la había besado.

-¡Rayos!...- dijo Ron

-Pero ella debe comprender que estuvo mal ella al haberla provocado- dijo Hermione, pensando que Ginny tenía razón pero que ella tenía que comprender también.

-Debemos pedirle disculpas- dijo Ron levantándose.

-No nos quiere ver...- dijo Harry pensativo.

Hermione se dio cuenta que Harry no les había contado todo y decidió preguntarle después.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Hermione.

-Me dijo "Hasta nunca"- dijo Harry levantándose para ir a su primera clase con Sirius.

-Entonces, sí que está enojada...ojala se le pase pronto- dijo Ron llevándose un bocadillo en la mano.

-Eso espero- dijo Hermione y trató de subir lo ánimos- ¡Es nuestra primera clase con Sirius!

-Eso es muy bueno- dijo Harry sonriendo y pensando que dejaría al destino lo que pasara con Ginny.

-Démonos prisa- dijo Hermione empezando a correr con una sonrisa seguida de sus amigos.

Se sentaron en una de las primeras filas, ya habían llegado algunos de Ravenclaw y eran quienes ocupaban los primeros puestos, poco a poco fueron llegando los demás compañeros.

Después de unos minutos de que empezara la hora de clase llegó Sirius.

-Buenas tardes...mi nombre como sabrán es Sirius Black, y seré su maestro de DCAO- dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándoles un ojo al trío- se preguntarán porqué se empiezan apenas con las clases- hubo un asentimiento de cabezas- bueno, como sabrán hace ya un tiempo Voldemort- estremecimiento general- ha vuelto, pero no se preocupen, ya son jóvenes de 16 años la mayoría y los voy a preparar lo mejor que pueda para su protección y la de sus compañeros. Ahora pasaré lista y luego vendrán las preguntas.

Sirius sacó un pergamino y lo desenrolló, se recargó en su escritorio y empezó a pasar lista sin dirigir la mirada a nadie, sólo a algunos los veía fugazmente.

-Loren Natalie.

-PRESENTE.

-¿March Janíss?- dijo Sirius alzando su mirada y Harry pudo ver en ella confusión.

-Presente- alzó la mano Janíss con una media sonrisa.

Sirius no dejaba de verla, le miraba sus facciones, y se detuvo en sus ojos, toda la clase estaba extrañada del comportamiento de Sirius y se volteaban a ver unos a otros.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sirius?- dijo Ron viendo confundido a Sirius.

-No lo sé- dijo Harry extrañado.

-¿Qué tiene Janíss que provocó esa reacción en él?- dijo Hermione pensativa.

-Ni idea- dijo Ron.

Sirius se fijó en la lista como si hubiera una equivocación y por fin habló:

-March... ¿Eres hija de Anthony March?- dijo Sirius viendo a la chica que en ese momento en su cara se formó una media sonrisa, era como si ya hubiera sabido que eso iba a pasar.

-No, él murió hace ya tiempo soy hija de...Susan- dijo Janíss mientras sus ojos violetas brillaron.

-Susan- dijo Sirius sorprendido y bajó la vista y continuó pero se le veía algo ¿Triste?

Terminó de pasar lista aún le dirigía unas miradas rápidas a Janíss.

-Bien, espero que sea un buen curso y que aprendan, todo va a ser práctico, al menos la mayoría- dijo Sirius arqueando una ceja (¡que lindoooooo es! -)- ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todo el salón se quedó en silencio, parecía que nadie iba a hablar. Pero al fin se alzó una mano y fue un joven llamado Sean Douglas.

-Adelante- dijo Sirius dándole el permiso de hablar.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas vamos a ver?- dijo el chico rubio y ojos miel.

-Maldiciones hay de muchos tipos pero sí, sí se verán las imperdonables, hechizos de ataque y defensa, hechizos antiguos...etc.- dijo Sirius haciendo memoria- ¿Otra pregunta? ¿Nadie?...bien empecemos. El tema de hoy será Maldiciones imperdonables, este será un año lleno de acción, su maestro de cuarto curso no profundizó en este tema solo mató arañas ¿No?... ¡Jeje!...como sabrán hay tres, el _Cruciatus, Imperio y Avada kedavra._ El _Imperio_ simplemente lo puedes romper con tu fuerza de voluntad y no muchas personas lo logran, para esto se necesita mucha concentración y sobre todo lealtad, el C_ruciatus_ esta maldición se utiliza mucho para torturar, la acción que tiene en el cuerpo es que sientas como mil cuchilladas.

A esto tomo mundo se estremeció e hicieron sonidos de dolor.

-Esta maldición no tiene contra hechizo, o algo que amortigüe el dolor...- siguió Sirius.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo una voz fría de chica, había sido Janíss y todos la voltearon a ver sorprendidos, hasta Sirius.

-Pero aún no se sabe si hay alguna- dijo Sirius viendo con atención a la chica.

-Yo si sé de una- dijo con mucha seguridad y viendo triunfante a Sirius- hasta de dos formas.

-¿Cuáles son?- dijo Sirius sorprendido que una chica de 16 años supiera algo así.

-Primera- dijo Janíss mientras se levantaba- aprender a vivir con un C_ruciatus_, o mejor dicho ya no sentir el dolor.

Todos la miraron horrorizados ¿Cómo que aprender a vivir con él? era demasiado sádica.

-No creo que eso sea una forma muy convincente- dijo Sirius acercándose a su lugar.

-Me imagino que uno se puede acostumbrar al dolor hasta ser inmune- dijo Janíss.

-¿Y cuál era la otra?- dijo Sirius "Esa chica le recordaba tanto a..."

-Hay un hechizo, no mucha gente lo sabe, es más casi nadie, pero es muy difícil de hacer- dijo Janíss viendo a los ojos a su Profesor pero su mirada se había ablandado, Sirius la miraba decidido, se había dado cuenta del porqué decían que era muy fría pero a él no le parecía tanto o algo que él no pudiera manejar, al menos que ella no se quisiera meterse con los Profesores.

-¿Me lo puedes mostrar?- dijo Sirius viéndola con profundidad.

-Lánceme un _Cruciatus_- dijo de lo más tranquila.

Todo mundo veía la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, ellos nunca pedirían que los atacaran con esa maldición, definitivamente esa chica si que era fría, y además loca.

-¡Está loca!- dijo Ron volteando a ver a sus amigos horrorizado.

-Te apoyo- dijo Harry mirando con impresión a su amigo.

-Pero, no se sabe de ninguna forma de anular un _Cruciatus_, no lo dice en ningún libro, y si lo hubiera ya lo hubieran divulgado para que la gente se protegiera al menos que...- dijo Hermione palideciendo.

-¿Qué Hermione?- dijo Harry, pues él no tenía ninguna idea.

-Nada, pero debemos preguntarle a Sirius si conoce a la familia de Janíss aunque eso lo tenemos muy claro.

-Me parece bien- dijo Ron.

-No puedo hacer eso- dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza- te puedes lastimar, lo que dices es una locura.

-Vamos, no pasará nada, y si me pasa que lo dudo, tiene de testigo a toda la clase- dijo Janíss viéndolos a todos con desprecio, como si fueran menos.

-No- dijo Sirius.

-¿Acaso no cree que pueda inmunizar el dolor?- dijo Janíss sarcásticamente.

-No te creo- dijo Sirius.

-Lo hace usted o le digo a alguien que lo haga- dijo Janíss duramente.

-No podrían hacerlo, aún no están preparados- dijo Sirius, pensaba que esta chica si que era dura.

-Potter si podría- dijo Janíss viendo a Harry con una mueca- no por nada le dicen "El-Niño-Que-Vivió" por derrotar a esa basura de Voldemort- dijo Janíss esto último como si le diera mucha gracia.

-No tiene que meter a nadie en esto, muy bien haremos la prueba- dijo Sirius dirigiéndose al frente de la clase, y sorprendido de como había llamado a Voldemort.

-Perfecto- dijo Janíss yendo hacia Sirius.

-Saque su varita- dijo Sirius ya que Janíss no tenía varita en mano.

-¿Varita?...muy bien- dijo Janíss sacando su varita y viendo al objeto como si fuera extraño.

-No está acostumbrada a utilizar varita, o prefiere no usarla- dijo Hermione por lo bajo.

Harry y Ron solo asintieron, querían saber si lo que decía Janíss era verdad o mentira y si mentía iban a ver en vivo la reacción de un _Cruciatus_.

-¿Lista?- dijo Sirius apuntándole.

-Sí- dijo Janíss seriamente.

-_CRUCIATUS_- dijo Sirius.

Janíss hizo un movimiento rápido con la varita y susurró algo inaudible, pero el hechizo le pegó de lleno, muchos cerraron los ojos pero no se escuchó ningún ruido, abrieron los ojos y vieron que Janíss dio un paso hacia atrás por el impacto pero seguía igual de seria, Sirius bajó la varita impresionado.

-¿Pero cómo...?- dijo Sirius.

-Es muy fácil aunque, es más fácil sin varita, no tienes que hacer ese movimiento- dijo Janíss con arrogancia y viendo burlonamente al trío.

-¡Sí fue ella!...ella le lanzó el hechizo a Rubí, hay que cuidarse- dijo Ron- yo aún tenía mis sospechas.

-¿Puedes hacer magia sin varita?- dijo Sirius- Drumstrangs ¿Cierto?

-Sí- dijo Janíss dirigiéndose a su lugar.

-Espera- dijo Sirius- ¿Cuál es el hechizo?

-Es _disoverpain- _dijo Janíss

-El movimiento de varita- dijo Sirius.

Janíss blandió la varita de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda, luego la alzó y la bajó, todo muy rápido.

-Muy bien...la clase se da por terminada- dijo Sirius aún sorprendido; no sólo por que hubiera un contra hechizo sino por que ella fuese hija de Susan.

Todos salieron del aula, pero Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron, parecía que Sirius no se había dado cuenta de que ellos se habían quedado ya que Sirius se sentó en su escritorio y se recargó en él apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Los chicos se acercaron y Harry puso una mano en el hombro de Sirius y este se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Sirius alzando la cabeza.

-Queremos hablar contigo- dijo Ron viéndolo todavía sorprendido.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Sirius?- dijo Hermione preocupada.

-Será mejor que se vayan a clases, vayan a mi despacho cuando ya no tengan clases- dijo Sirius sonriéndoles.

Se giraron para ir a su próxima clase, pero Hermione de repente se volteó y dijo:

-¿Conoces a la familia de Janíss cierto?- dijo Hermione.

-Sí, pero en la tarde les cuento con más detalles, vayan a mi despacho a las diez, ya se les hace tarde- dijo Sirius acomodando unos pergaminos.

Se fueron a sus demás clases, la clase de Herbología no fue muy activa, eso sí, tuvieron tiempo de charlar algo con Rubí.

-¿Que tal Rubí?- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Bien chicos, y ¿Han visto algo interesante?- dijo Rubí haciendo un hueco en la maceta para poner la planta.

-Algo verdaderamente extraño- dijo Harry y viendo como Janíss regañaba a Blaise Zabini, por que no había hecho bien el hueco donde se pondría la planta y Zabini solo murmuraba "Lo siento" "Disculpe" a esto a Harry se le iluminó la cara.

-Patético- murmuró Rubí con la cara tensa.

-¿Patético?- dijo Ron mientras veía como Hermione pasaba una planta de una maceta a otra- son Slytherins.

-¡Ron! son de mi casa- dijo Rubí agarrándolo del cuello de la túnica en forma de broma.

Hermione solo volteó a verlos y bufó.

-Además Ron, puede que no me haya agradado mi casa pero de todas formas Janíss no debería hacer eso- terminó Rubí y soltó a Ron.

-Rubí ¿Qué hay de extraordinario con tu prima?...digo, mira que Malfoy podría decirse que también le teme- dijo Hermione sacudiéndose las manos.

Rubí dudó y dijo- Bueno, ella siempre ha sido así, y ejerce cierto temor a la gente por su actitud, pero nada más, que al menos yo sepa- dijo Rubí- por cierto, ¿Qué les pasó hoy?

-Janíss- dijo Harry viendo a Rubí como si fuera obvio.

-¿Qué hizo?- dijo Rubí suspirando de resignación.

-Verás, estábamos en clases de DCAO y estábamos viendo las maldiciones imperdonables, hasta que llegamos al _Cruciatus_ entonces el Profesor dijo que para ésta no había un contra hechizo y ella levantó la mano y dijo que si había...- decía Hermione pero siguió Ron.

-Insistió en que Siri...el Profesor le lanzara esa maldición hasta que lo logró e increíblemente sí era cierto lo del contra hechizo, aunque dijo que había dos formas, la segunda era el contra hechizo pero que la primera era aprender a vivir con él hasta ser inmune...y le enseñó al Profesor el hechizo y el movimiento de varita- dijo Ron entusiasmado.

-¡Rayos!- dijo de repente Rubí golpeando la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa ahí?- dijo la Profesora Sprout.

-Nada Profesora- dijo Hermione.

-Sigan trabajando- dijo por último la Profesora.

-¿Qué pasa Rubí?- dijo Hermione.

-Es que...Janíss siempre provocando problemas...aunque me da gusto que ya sepan cual es la contra maldición- dijo Rubí mientras aparecía una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tu lo sabías?- dijo Ron abriendo mucho los ojos.

-No, claro que no, me imagino que empezarán a enseñarla, la siguiente hora me toca clases de DCAO, aunque no sé de dónde supo eso Janíss- dijo Rubí a lo último con cara pensativa.

-Quién sabe- dijo Harry.

-La clase se da por terminada- dijo la Profesora Sprout y salieron los cuatro juntos.

Entraron al Castillo y dejaron a Rubí en el aula de DCAO y se fueron a tomar su clase de Encantamientos.

La clase pasó muy rápido y saliendo fueron a cenar, no faltaría mucho tiempo para que fueran las diez para dirigirse al despacho de Sirius.

Se fijaron en la mesa de los Profesores y Sirius no estaba ahí, y pensaron que estaría en su despacho, así que se apresuraron a comer.

Sirius iba caminando rumbo su despacho, había terminado temprano su clase con Slytherin y Hufflepuff sexto curso, ahí también había una March pero a ella no le preguntó nada, esa chica no se parecía a Susan, así que decidió dejar ese tema a lado para que sus alumnos no lo volvieran a ver de forma extraña.

Pasó por el salón de Transformaciones y en ese momento salen varios alumnos de la clase de la Profesora McGonagall, y ve una cabellera roja y larga y vio que era Ginny así que decidió alcanzarla.

-Señorita Weasley- le dijo a la pelirroja que iba con otra chica, se llamaba Ivanna White.

-¡Profesor!... ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño, no le podía llamar por su nombre por que no debían saber que tenían una relación más estrecha.

-Señorita White, ¿Me haría el favor de dejarme con Weasley?- le dijo Sirius a Ivanna con una sonrisa, y esta solo se sonrojó un poco y se fue.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?- dijo Ginny más bajo y con una sonrisa.

-Es que quiero que vayas a mi despacho a las diez, también van a ir los demás, vete con ellos en la capa invisible- dijo Sirius igual de bajo, a Ginny se le borró la sonrisa, ella no quería estar con ellos.

-Ahh bien- dijo Ginny forzando una sonrisa- ahí nos vemos, tengo que ir a cenar.

-Hasta luego- dijo Sirius un poco extrañado del cambio de cara de Ginny, que aunque lo quiso ocultar él se dio cuenta.

Ginny no quería estar con los demás pero iba a ir, después de todo Sirius también era su amigo y él no le había hecho nada, eso sí, definitivamente no iba a ir con los demás en la capa invisible, iba a ir sola por su cuenta.

Terminaron de comer y se fueron a sus dormitorios como todos los demás según a dormir, pero se quedaron hasta tarde en la Sala Común y cuando dieron cinco para las diez se pusieron la capa invisible y se fueron.

Tocaron y les dijeron que pasaran, aún seguían aquellos cuadros muy bonitos.

-Cambiaron- dijo Hermione de repente.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Harry.

-Los cuadros- dijo Hermione impresionada.

-Sí los cuadros cambian, a veces de estación o de lugar, siempre algo diferente- dijo Sirius desde su escritorio.

-Bien a lo que venimos...- decía Harry pero abren la puerta.

-Sirius- decía Ginny asomándose por la puerta pero al ver a los chicos dice:- ohh ehmm ya llegué.

-Pasa Ginny, te dije que te vinieras con ellos, te podían haber visto- dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

-Ahh- dijo Ginny entrando sin darle la menor importancia.

El trío sólo se le quedaba viendo a Ginny estaban todos muy tensos lo cual notó Sirius.

-Bien, ya estamos todos- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- ¿Qué es lo que querían saber?

-Lo de la familia March- dijo Hermione sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-Muy bien, siéntense por favor- solo había dos asientos y Harry le iba a ceder uno a Ginny.

-Ginny, siéntate tú- dijo Harry viéndola débilmente, aún se sentía apenado por lo del beso.

-No, ocúpalo tú- dijo Ginny con indiferencia y endureciendo su rostro- bien ¿Y para qué es esta plática?- dijo Ginny que no entendía la razón.

-Si supieras lo que pasó en clases con Janíss- dijo Ron viendo a su hermana.

-¿Qué pasó Sirius?- dijo Ginny dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa, todo el ambiente era tenso y Ginny ya quería salir de ahí.

Sirius le contó lo ocurrido y a cada momento que pasaba estaba más seguro que algo ocurría con ellos cuatro, lo notaba muy bien y Ginny se miraba muy incómoda.

-Esa chica siempre me sorprende- dijo Ginny ya cansándose de estar parada.

-Pero más sorprendente su historia...Ginny insisto, siéntate- dijo Harry parándose y tomándola del brazo hacia el sillón.

Ginny no dijo nada y se sentó frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí Sirius, nos dimos cuenta que te impresionaste de que fuera una March- dijo Ron, viendo como Harry se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón de Ginny y él hizo lo mismo con el de Hermione.

-Bien, es una larga historia- dijo Sirius suspirando, todo comienza...

Arturo March fue Ministro de Magia, él tenía dos hijos: el mayor Anthony March y Susan March, sus dos hijos fueron a Hogwarts, Anthony era mayor que Susan por tres años, Susan tenía la misma edad que yo así que fuimos juntos a Hogwarts, ella quedó en Gryffindor al igual que yo, nunca nos llevamos bien, solo los primeros meses de primer año fuimos amigos y después ya no, era su grupo contra el mío, ella tenía su grupo de amigas, como nosotros "Los merodeadores", siempre teníamos pleitos, sus amigas eran Emily y Lily tu madre Harry también había otra chica llamada Melany pero ella era un año menor e iba en Ravenclaw ella fue un tiempo novia de Peter, fuimos creciendo y nuestras rivalidades cesaron, James se hizo novio de Lily y Remus pues, mi viejo amigo con Emily pero él no estaba seguro de si andar con ella por su condición aunque la chica estaba enamorada de él no se lo quería decir, pero ella al enterarse lo aceptó así como era, y yo pues siempre tonteando con Susan, hasta que se formaron las tres parejas.

Salimos de Hogwarts, James y Lily con planes de casarse dentro de algún tiempo, a pesar de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico, Emily y Remus terminaron por que Remus no quería hacerle daño, y Susan y yo pues seguíamos igual sin planes de nada.

Pasaron dos años y James y Lily se casaron Emily y Remus fueron los padrinos de boda, Susan y yo empezamos con planes de boda, todos estábamos muy contentos y pues nuestros amigos siempre diciendo "Quien los vería casados, los dos cabezas duras" pero...- Sirius pasó saliva nerviosamente se le veía triste como si fueran malos recuerdos- algo sucedió y Susan desapareció sin más, ni una nota, nada, tuve que cancelar todo, busqué desesperadamente a Susan, preguntando a familiares y conocidos, viendo entre los heridos y los muertos con miedo de que algún seguidor de Voldemort le haya hecho algo, fueron muchas angustias hasta que desistí.- todos vieron a Sirius con tristeza y a las chicas se les aguaron los ojos- después de un tiempo Lily nos anuncia que estaba embarazada- dijo Sirius mostrando una pequeña sonrisa- fue una alegría a nuestras vidas, a la mía, hicimos muchos planes para cuando crecieras, cuando entraras a Hogwarts, cuando jugaras al Quidditch, en fin tantas cosas.

Por fin naciste, y me pidieron ser tu padrino, aún no sabíamos quién sería la madrina, organizamos la fiesta y ese día llegó Emily después de tanto de no verla, pero también llegó Susan, ella es tu madrina Harry- dijo Sirius viendo a Harry, mientras este no sabía que decir- traté de pedirle una explicación cuando terminara la ceremonia, pero ella sólo después te cargó y te dijo llorando "Siento no poder estar aquí contigo por si me necesitas, pero es tan difícil, pero te quiero mucho, eres la alegría de nuestras vidas" te entregó a Lily y se despidió de todos, de mí sin decir nada y se fue.

Nunca he vuelto a saber nada de ella, pero me quedó la tranquilidad de que estaba viva, Lily me pidió disculpas por no haberme dicho, pero que ella pensaba que se solucionaría todo, yo siempre supe que Lily y James me ocultaron lo de su ida pero nunca les pregunté.

Un año después, ocurre la muerte de tus padres- dijo viendo a Harry- y después me encerraron en Azkaban y ahora me entero de que tiene una hija, una hija que se parece tanto a ella, Susan tenía los ojos violetas y lo que más me duele es que rehizo su vida, aunque está bien por ella- terminó Sirius y se pasó las manos por la cara.

-Sirius...- dijo Ginny en un murmullo.

-Pues ya ven todo lo que pasó, conocí a su prima pero no tiene ningún parecido con los March aunque por lo que sé, Anthony no dejó descendencia- dijo Sirius sonriendo tristemente.

-Pero bueno Sirius...- dijo Hermione viendo con tristeza a Sirius.

-¿Es mi madrina?- dijo Harry como ido.

-Sí- dijo Sirius.

-Es una historia muy interesante, pero... ¿Por qué me dijo eso?- dijo Harry.

-No lo sé, eran tiempos difíciles, pero nunca supe la razón de eso, si ella no se hubiera ido tú no hubieras tenido que ir con los Dursley, hubieras sido feliz, es una gran mujer, divertida, le encantaban los niños, aunque la última vez que la vi se le veía diferente, como si le hubiera pasado algo tan malo que la hizo decaer, ya no tenía su brillo característico, como si estuviera preocupada, pero ella tuvo razón al decir que traerías felicidad, nos hiciste feliz a todos, y a ella también- dijo Sirius y una lagrima salió de sus ojos. (Como soy capaz de hacerle esto a mi Sirius).

-Sirius, ¿Pero la familia de Janíss era poderosa o algo así?- dijo Hermione.

-Una familia de _sangre pura_ he de decir, influyentes pero después de todo la única March que quedó fue Susan y por lo que sé sólo queda reputación pero ¿Poder?...una gran fortuna, pero no poder- dijo Sirius intrigado de la pregunta de Hermione- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que todo mundo le teme a Janíss, en especial los Slytherins- dijo Ginny hablando por primera vez.

-Mmm la verdad no sé, pregúntenle a su prima- dijo Sirius.

-Lo hicimos, pero dice que no hay nada interesante, sino que Janíss siempre ha sido de las personas que manejan a los demás- dijo Ron.

-Quisiera que me la presentaran- dijo Sirius sonriendo y mostrando su dentadura perfecta.

-Lo haremos- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Ginny dejando a un lado todo lo que le provocaba tener a Harry tan cerca, su rostro se empezó a endurecer al solo nombramiento de Rubí y exclamó:

-Es la chica más dulce que puedas ver- dijo Ginny irónicamente y levantándose.

-Basta Ginny- dijo Hermione viendo de reojo a Sirius.

-Sirius, si no hay más que decir, me voy- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Es peligroso Ginny- dijo Sirius levantándose- vete con ellos.

-No gracias, me las puedo arreglar yo sola- dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca y abrió la puerta.

-¿Me pueden decir que es lo que pasa aquí?- dijo Sirius perdiendo la paciencia.

-Creo que ellos son lo suficientemente maduros para contar como debe ser la historia- dijo Ginny deseando irse ya.

-Están enojados- dijo Sirius suspirando.

-Ella está enojada- dijo Hermione.

-Estoy enojada con su comportamiento- dijo Ginny exasperada- Sirius, ¿Qué pensarías si te cambiaran por la primera "nueva amiga" que pase?...pero eso ya no me importa.

-¿Cómo?...ustedes no pueden dejar su amistad, no pueden dividirse- dijo Sirius, la razón era la prima de Janíss: Rubí.

-Ella no entiende, Rubí es buena chica- dijo Ron, Harry sólo se quedaba callado, él entendía a Ginny pero aún así no era para que se la llevara contra Rubí.

-Yo no creo eso...presiento que nos dará una sorpresa- dijo Ginny entre dientes y agregó para Sirius- nos vemos.

Sirius vio como la puerta se cerró y se quedó pensativo, tal vez Ginny tenía razón, de que Rubí daría una sorpresa, pero la chica se veía buena, aunque parecía que entre Harry y ella podía pasar algo, había visto aquél beso, tenía que hablar con él- deben de arreglar sus diferencias...discúlpenme si no les gusta como sueno pero, a Ginny la conocen de más tiempo, deben ser equitativos y ver quien compagina más con ustedes, para que estén con una o con la otra si no se llevan bien las dos...

-Ginny ya no nos quiere hablar, me lo dijo claramente- dijo Harry seriamente, viendo a los ojos a su padrino.

-Respeten sus decisiones pero para la otra no se vayan por el que aparentemente tiene la razón, espero que sepan lo que hacen...y Harry luego quiero hablar contigo- dijo Sirius serenamente- es hora de que vayan a dormir, luego no se van a querer levantar.

-Nos vemos- dijeron Ron y Hermione.

-Luego vengo a verte- dijo Harry.

-Un día de estos traigan a Rubí- dijo Sirius.

Los chicos se pusieron la capa invisible y se fueron.

Una vez que llegaron a la Sala Común y que Ron subiera ya que se moría de sueño, Hermione y Harry se quedaron solos en la vacía Sala Común...

-¿Qué más pasó con Ginny?- soltó Hermione.

-¿Qué...?

-Harry...sé que cuando nos contaste lo de tu discusión con Ginny nos escondiste algo...y por eso mismo esperé a que se fuera Ron...

Harry se quedó callado...ciertamente no les había contado todo...no del beso que le dio a Ginny y de lo confundido que estaba.

-¿Es Rubí?- dijo Hermione cautelosa...ella tenía su hipótesis de lo que estaba pasando, pero quería que Harry confiara en ella, que él lo contara.

Harry después de mirar con atención a su amiga dijo: -En parte.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?...

Harry acomodaba sus ideas...ya que lo había pensado mucho y no se podía sincerar consigo mismo.

-Rubí es una gran amiga, pero Ginny...la conozco desde hace tanto tiempo...

-Estás confundido.

Harry frunció el ceño analizando las palabras que había dicho su amiga.

-Tal vez...no sé por quién decidirme...no me puedo dividir...

-No tienes que dividirte...- suspiró Hermione, esa sensación la tenía también ella- Ginny debe madurar...tu puedes darle su lugar a las dos...

-Pero ella no quiere saber de mí.

-En ese caso...déjala que reflexione...en estos casos creo que es muy poco lo que podemos hacer...- dijo Hermione tristemente.

-Pero me están obligando a elegir a una...y yo no se quién...yo...ellas...

-Te atraen- terminó Hermione con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Harry abrió los ojos...-La verdad que ambas son muy bonitas...

-Veo que ya estás creciendo Harry...nunca me imaginé cuándo estaríamos hablando de estas cosas, y por segunda vez...

-Luego te toca a ti...mira que tú nunca platicas de estas cosas...

-Pero yo no me enredo sentimentalmente y nunca me confundo...- dijo Hermione con autosuficiencia.- pero ahorita hablamos de ti y solo te puedo aconsejar una cosa...elige a la que más quieras, sin hacer a un lado ni despreciar a la otra...pero por favor, no juegues con ellas...


	9. El Partido de Quidditch

Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero no había tenido internet ni nada de eso, y la vdd he estado ocupada másde lo normal y como no dejan r/r jaja, beuno, no por eso, pero si es vdd que aveces pues siento como que no lo leen. Pero **prometo** publicar más seguido, hasta que se acaben los chaps ya termiandos. Muchos besos y **DEJEN R/R!** 12-Nov-2006

* * *

**Neckna:** Muchas grax por tu r/r, en serio que not enía internet jaja. Así que Sirius y JAníss una relación...bueno, repsetaré tu desición de no adelantarte, yo personalmente odio a Rubí (nunka había odiado tanto a un personaje inventado como este...iak) lo de Hermione es culpa mia (si, si, sorry) pero aki tmb me cae mal, pero todo tiene su fin y si no, pues el caso es que Ginny se separó de ellos ¿no? en fin, espero sigas leyendo y te haya gustado este chap.**

* * *

**

**9.- EL PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH.**

Ginny no la había pasado muy bien la noche anterior, le había gustado el beso de Harry pero no entendía porqué se lo había dado, ella pensaba que el beso de la "flamante" Rubí le había gustado, había visto su reacción cuando se lo dio, no lo entendía, y luego, él, él se recarga en su silla, le ofrece asiento, y la mira débilmente¿Acaso se había arrepentido de besarla¿Acaso lo hizo solamente para que lo perdonara? y sobre lo de la mamá de Janíss¿Por qué Susan había dejado a Sirius? Sirius dijo que Susan era una buena mujer¿Acaso Janíss había heredado la actitud de su padre¿Quién es el padre de Janíss? tenía tantas preguntas, pero la que más la inquietaba era sobre el beso de Harry¿Acaso la quería a ella? no, si la quisiera a ella nunca la hubiera cambiado por March, Rubí March.

-Gin¿Qué tienes?- preguntó una linda chica, de nombre Ivanna- te noto un poco pensativa.

-Nada Iv, estoy bien- contestó la pelirroja, ella sabía que no podía contarle sobre la conversación que tuvo con Sirius y el trío ya que los Profesores no debían de tener una relación tan estrecha con los alumnos.

-No Gin, tú tienes algo, vamos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿Es por la conversación que tuviste con Harry?

-Sí.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me preguntó que por qué estaba enojada; como si no supiera que es por su actitud y por March- dijo Ginny, claro que no le iba a contar sobre el beso, además, no tenía ganas de hablar de eso.

-¡Es un estúpido¡Te cambió por esa!, tú eres mil veces mejor que March.

-Gracias Iv, gracias por apoyarme- y se abrazaron.

TOC TOC

Sirius se levantó de su despacho, era aún temprano y faltaba media hora para que empezaran las clases.

-¡Lunático!- dijo Sirius alegre y dándole un abrazo al que había tocado a su puerta.

-¡Canuto!- dijo Remus Lupin respondiendo el abrazo para después entrar al despacho y dejar una maleta en el piso.

Remus Lupin era alto y de cabellos castaños y con el reflejo de la luz se le veían destellos plateados, se veía cansado pero con una gran fortaleza.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?- dijo Sirius que con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una taza de té.

-De irme me fue bien pero...no encontré nada, al parecer Voldemort no se quiere precipitar, al parecer trama algo igual o parecido que las veces pasadas...- dijo Lupin tomando su té.

-Pero esta vez podemos hacerle frente, sabemos como quiere jugar, y por fin podré ayudar pues ya no soy un fugitivo- dijo Sirius.

-Quiero recordarte que...estuviste a poco de irte por el velo Sirius, no debes tomártelo a juego, piensa en Harry- dijo Lupin mirando con seriedad a su amigo.

-Lo sé- dijo acomodando varios pergaminos en un maletín.

-¿Qué tal con tu trabajo de Profesor?- dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Bueno, no he cumplido con que le haría la vida imposible a McGonagall, pero me he encontrado con más sorpresas de lo que me esperaba- dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo detenidamente.

-Bueno, ya entenderás cuando fui maestro¿Harry todavía suele meterse en cosas extrañas? de todos modos gracias a él encontramos nuestro viejo invento- dijo Remus sonriendo al recordar viejos tiempos.

-Ni te imaginas... ¿Adivina a quién me encontré?- dijo Sirius tratando de tomar una actitud algo divertida pero le dolía en cierta forma recordar.

-Nunca he sido bueno para tus adivinanzas Sirius- dijo Remus dejando de sonreír al ver la expresión de su amigo que era de desconcierto- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tengo como alumna, bueno dos alumnas de apellido March...

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Remus dejando caer su taza la cual se rompió, y no se preocuparon ninguno de los dos en repararla.

-Como lo oyes.

-Anthony... ¿Anthony tuvo hijas?- dijo Remus recargándose en el escritorio.

-Eso mismo pensé, pero...bueno sería imposible...Anthony murió hace mucho ¿Recuerdas? sus hijos serían más grandes, fue algo demasiado sorprendente, ambas están en sexto curso una en Gryffindor y la otra en Slytherin.

-¿Slytherin?...Susan se moriría- dijo Remus y cuando vio que la expresión de Sirius cambió de repente dijo- ¿Son de ella?

-Solo una, la otra es su prima, a la que le pregunté si Anthony era su padre se llama Janíss, has de cuenta que ves a Susan en persona solo que su piel no es tan clara y su cabello es ondulado...hasta por un momento pensé que era ella, como aquella vez que andaba probando peinados para la graduación- dijo Sirius con los ojos al máximo.

-Bueno, la palidez de Susan era muy extraña... ¿Estás seguro que es su hija?- dijo Remus aún sorprendido- y ¿Cómo es la otra chica?

-Janíss me lo dijo, es su hija, la otra es rubia, pero no tiene nada de los March...- dijo Sirius.

-Pero ellas antes no tomaban clases aquí- dijo Remus tomando bien asiento.

-No, vienen de Drumstrangs...

-Eso significa problemas- dijo Remus.

-Lo sé, si vieras lo que ha sucedido, tan solo pocas clases, y no termina de sorprenderme Janíss, es lo más fría y cabeza dura que puedas ver, con decirte que tiene a todo Slytherin controlado- dijo Sirius paseándose por su despacho.

-¿Cómo se apellida?- dijo Remus preguntándose con quién habría rehecho su vida Susan.

-March...llevan el apellido de ella...ambas- dijo Sirius.

-Entonces no entiendo¿No sabes quién es el padre?- dijo Remus.

-No...¿Tú crees que la vuelva a ver?- dijo Sirius deteniéndose y por fin diciendo lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

-No lo sé, ha pasado tanto tiempo, quien nos hubiera dicho que íbamos a terminar así lo hubiera tomado por loco, después de la muerte de James y Lily quedó todo muerto, hizo que los únicos que tuviéramos contacto lo perdiéramos, después de que te encarcelaran me dediqué a viajar- dijo Remus con tristeza.

-Sí...y nunca nos enteramos que había pasado en realidad- dijo Sirius y luego sonrió un poco- donde está una están las demás.

Remus palideció- Solo estarían tres ¿No?, Lily faltaría...no sabes como extraño aquellos tiempos.

-Sí, pero siempre nos damos cuenta tarde lo que tenemos, aquellos tiempos eran felicidad, sin más preocupaciones que pasar las materias.

-Sí.

Ambos se quedaron callados en sus propios pensamientos y recordando aquellos tiempos...

-Sirius¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante Harry- contestó Sirius viendo a un chico de lentes, ojiverde que se asomaba por la puerta, Remus volteó a verlo y reparó la taza rota y la puso en el escritorio.

-¿Profesor Lupin?

-Dime Remus, Harry, ya no soy tu Profesor.

-¿Cómo le fue en su viaje¿Descubrió algo?

-Sirius, veo que le contaste ¿No?...ojala Molly no se entere- dijo Remus sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasó¿Sabe algo de Voldemort?

-No, parece que quiere mantenerse en el anonimato todavía, tal vez trama algo sigilosamente. Veo que vienes a hablar con Sirius, así que no los molesto.

-No, Remus quédate, a veces tu eres más centrado en ciertas cosas- dijo Sirius riendo mientras Remus fruncía el ceño y se sentó de nuevo.

-Y bien¿De qué querías hablar Sirius?-dijo Harry.

-Es sobre Rubí y Ginny.-contestó Sirius con expresión seria.

- ¿Qué hay con ellas?- preguntó Harry.

-Es sobre aquel beso que te diste con Rubí, yo tenía entendido que querías a Ginny- dijo Sirius extrañado.

-Pues ella me besó, me dijo que me había besado porque estaba emocionada por lo que le dije- dijo Harry algo incómodo de que le hiciera aquellas preguntas.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?- dijo Sirius serio mientras Remus veía todo con una extraña sonrisa.

-Le dije que ella era diferente a los demás Slytherins, que ella es buena onda, linda, dulce y muy hermosa- dijo un ojiverde sonrojado porque recordaba aquel beso.

-¿Y Ginny?

-Ginny no quiere saber nada de nosotros.

-Pero, la sigues queriendo. ¿Cierto?

-Sí, pero ella no da señales que yo también le guste, Rubí es la que parece que me quiere, y pues, a mí me gusta también, no tanto como Ginny, pero me gusta, y si Ginny no quiere saber nada más de mí, me tendré que resignar y hacerle la lucha con Rubí.

-OK Harry, como digas, solamente espero que sea una buena decisión.

-¿Puedo retirarme?

-Sí Harry, ya puedes irte.

Cuando Harry hubo salido Sirius suspiró.

-Demasiado parecido a James ¿No?- dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Exacto, y yo ya no quiero lidiar con un James segundo- dijo Sirius- y tú no eres de mucha ayuda.

-Tú eres el padrino, pero le diste la razón, debiste haberle contado que le pasó a James la última vez que hizo eso- dijo Remus mirando serio a Sirius pero no pudo reprimir sonreír.

-Debe aprender, tomar experiencia...y bien que recuerdo lo que sucedió, aquella chica no lo dejaba en paz y Lily aunque no lo aceptara, echaba humos por las orejas- dijo Sirius soltando una carcajada al decir lo último.

-Eso fue con un poco de ayuda ¿No?...ese hechizo que encontré fue muy bueno, hacer que los sentimientos de Lily se manifestaran de una u otra forma fue algo memorable- dijo Remus sonriendo- ¿Y quién es Rubí?

-La otra March...verás, al parecer algo entre Harry y ella surgirá, aunque yo a Ginny ya la veía como la novia de Harry...nosotros nunca dimos tantos problemas, pero estos cuatro (Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny) dan muchos, ahora Ginny está enfadada con ellos porque han tenido preferencias por Rubí- dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.

-Sí, y ahora lo que necesitamos es que estén más unidos que nunca...

-Quiero que me acompañes a las clases, claro, si no tienes nada más que hacer- dijo Sirius.

-No, claro que te acompaño me quedaré un tiempo aquí, después iré a reunirme con la Orden lo cual también tienes que hacer tú- dijo Remus parándose al igual que Sirius para ir a la clase que este último impartiría.

Rubí se dirigía a su siguiente clase, cuando escucha una voz fría.

-Hola Rubí- dijo una morena que estaba parada enfrente de la rubia.

-Janíss- dijo Rubí como diciendo: "¡Ay no, tú no!"

-Vaya, veo que no te das por vencida¿Verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al beso que le diste a Harry, bien hecho primita no creí que lograras mucho.

-Ah eso, te dije que Weasley no sería un obstáculo para mí, estoy segura de que se alejó de los chicos para siempre- dijo Rubí sonriendo.

-Mmm, no te confíes primita, uno nunca sabe que puede planear Ginny.

-¿Weasley?, por favor, ella es una tonta, no puede contra mí, Harry va a ser mío, solamente mío, me voy- dijo Rubí apartando a Janíss de su camino.

-Podrás haberte salvado de Ginny, pero de mí no- dijo Janíss sujetando a Rubí de un brazo.

-No te tengo miedo- dijo Rubí soltándose e intentó irse, pero...

-Me conoces muy bien Rubí, no te confíes, sabes que soy peligrosa- dijo Janíss sarcásticamente.

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes, ahora suéltame, me lastimas- dijo Rubí intentando soltarse.

"He perdido a Ginny, tengo que resignarme, ya no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, en cambio...todavía está Rubí, aunque la noto algo extraña, como si estuviera enojada, pero sé que a ella la puedo conservar, voy a hacer la lucha con ella, no la pienso perder, a ella no"- pensaba Harry, en eso, ve a una rubia que intentaba soltarse de una morena.

-¡Suéltala Janíss!- dijo Harry amenazándola con su varita y Janíss la soltó.

-Está bien, pero no veo porque lo pides de esa manera- dijo Janíss.

-Después de lo que le hiciste, la voy a cuidar de ti- dijo el ojiverde mientras la rubia se sobaba su brazo que estaba rojo.

-¡Vaya! así que descubriste que fui yo.-

-Así es- dijo el ojiverde.

-Veo que no eres nada tonto, ya puedes bajar la varita, me voy- dijo Janíss- luego hablaremos tú y yo- dijo agarrando a la rubia en un hilo de voz que sólo Rubí escuchó y se fue.

-¿Te duele tu brazo?- dijo el ojiverde acercándose a la rubia.

-Ya no mucho, gracias- dijo Rubí, ya se iba pero Harry la llama.

-Rubí, espera- dijo el ojiverde.

-Sí, dime- dijo la rubia un poco... ¿Fastidiada?

-¿Estás enojada?

-No- dijo Rubí, aunque eso era mentira, estaba enojada por el beso que Harry le dio a Ginny¿Acaso el beso que le dio ella no había significado nada para él?- ahora si me disculpas, me voy.

-¿Qué tienes?- dijo Harry sosteniéndola del mismo brazo del que la sostuvo Janíss.

-¡Ayyyyyy!

-Perdón, lo siento.

-No tengo nada, pero entiéndeme, estoy muy apenada por el beso, me tengo que ir a mi clase de Astronomía, ahora, si me lo permites, tengo que irme- dijo Rubí dándose la media vuelta. Harry solamente la vio alejarse.

"Sí, está enojada¿Qué le hice? esto no puede estar pasándome, perdí a Ginny, y estoy perdiendo a Rubí, ella dice que es por lo de aquel beso, pero no creo que sea por eso, tengo que hacer algo, no puedo darme el lujo de perderla y creo que ya sé que voy a hacer"

-Como que Harry ya se tardó mucho¿No crees?- preguntó un pelirrojo.

-Ya cálmate Ron, recuerda que Harry fue a hablar con Sirius- contestó una castaña.

-Yo no sé como puedes estar tan tranquila, para mí que Sirius lo está regañando.

-Mira, ya le preguntaremos a Harry que pasó cuando venga, además ya tenemos que ir a la siguiente clase, Pociones, y ya sabes como es Snape- dijo la castaña dándose la media vuelta, pero la voz del pelirrojo la detiene.

-Mira Hermione, ahí viene Harry- Harry caminaba hacia ellos pensativo, pero Ron que es tan curioso se acerca corriendo a él- Harry¿Qué pasó¿Qué te dijo Sirius¿Por qué vienes tan pensativo?- Harry estaba tan confundido con tantas preguntas.

-Ron, calma, déjalo hablar.

-Gracias Hermione, bueno,-dijo dudando sin contarles, pero al final acababan enterándose, además, podrían ser de ayuda.- Sirius me preguntó sobre el beso de Rubí, yo le dije que ella fue la que me besó, también me preguntó sobre Ginny, le dije que ella ya no quería saber nada más de mí y que pues, haré la lucha con Rubí porque ella también me gusta, no tanto como Ginny pero me gusta y al parecer yo también le gusto.

-Eso me parece bien, sigo pensando que Ginny actuó de una forma inmadura, y pues si hay que escoger entre Rubí y Ginny escojo a Rubí, además al parecer, ella ya se olvidó de la pelea.

-Hermione¡Es mi hermana!

-Lo sé, pero actuó inmaduramente.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, está bien, aunque sea mi hermana, los apoyo- dijo Ron no muy convencido

-Bueno, ahora Vamonos chicos, si no llegaremos tarde- y los chicos empezaron a correr.

Pero no sirvió de nada que los chicos corrieran, llegaron tarde...

-Llegan tarde- dijo Snape entre furioso y contento porque ese sería un buen pretexto para bajarle puntos a Gryffindor.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, me retrasé y los chicos solamente me estaban esperando.

-No le pedí una explicación Potter, tienen 10 puntos menos por cada uno, así que son 30 menos.

Los chicos se fueron a sentar, pero no quedaban lugares más que atrás de Janíss, a quien al parecer, no le agradó la idea de los puntos menos.

-Genial, ahora por su culpa tenemos 30 puntos menos- dijo Janíss mirándolos con asco, una mueca parecida a la que traía siempre Narcisa Malfoy

-Fastidiosa- dijo Ron por lo bajo pero Janíss lo escuchó.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

-Sí, muchos.

-20 más.

-Genial, ahora tenemos otros 20 puntos menos por tu culpa- dijo Harry mirándola con cierto odio, no podía creer que la madre de ella fuera su madrina.

-Lo siento¿Te molestó lo que dije? esto fue culpa de Rubí¿No es así Harry? como te quita el tiempo mi primita, espero que no te desilusione- dijo Janíss con una mezcla de compasión fingida y de gozo.

-No fue su culpa.

-20 más.

-Mejor ya cállense, discutiremos esto al final de la clase- dijo Hermione con voz autoritaria.

-Lo siento, pero si discuto no puedo concentrarme y no puedo volar bien- dijo Janíss dándose la vuelta y agitando su cabello en la cara de Ron el cual hizo unas fuerzas enormes para no jalárselo pero sabía que si lo hacía se arrepentiría.

-¡Qué fastidiosa es!- dijo Hermione en un hilo de voz bajito para que Snape no la escuchara.

-Lo mismo digo yo- dijo Ron.

En la clase de Astronomía...

-Muy bien, acomódense como les dije y contesten el cuestionario- dijo la Profesora Sinistra.

-Sí Profesora

-Hola Rubí.

-Hola Pansy.

-¿Te parece si yo busco las respuestas y tú las escribes?- dijo Pansy sonriendo.

-Sí- Rubí pensó que había tenido una idea equivocada sobre Pansy Parkinson, siempre pensó que era como los demás, ya que siempre que hacía un trabajo con alguien lo hacían por separado, ningún Slytherin le hablaba por juntarse con el trío.

-Pansy.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué te portas así conmigo, acaso no te importa que los Gryffindors sean mis amigos?- dijo Rubí mirando con atención a la chica.

-No, no me importa si eres amiga de Potter y compañía, me importa que tú no seas como tu prima, tú eres todo lo contrario, y eso me agrada de ti, tu prima es una pesada...no sé como es que se dejan controlar por ella.

-Gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, me caes muy bien y pues me gustaría que fuéramos amigas.-dijo Pansy.

-Tú también me caes muy bien y también me gustaría ser tu amiga, eres la única Slytherin que me habla- dijo Rubí con una linda sonrisa.

-Bueno, seríamos Millicent y yo.

Pansy, Millicent y Rubí salieron juntas e iban platicando.

-¿Ahora nos toca practica, verdad?- preguntó Rubí.

-Así es- (Pansy era una de las cazadoras de Slytherin)

Cuando los chicos de Slytherin llegaron al campo de Quidditch se encontraron con los chicos de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó Janíss bajando de su escoba.

-Hoy nos toca practicar a nosotros- contestó Rubí con calma.

-Pues nosotros ganamos.

-Ya déjalo así, mañana practicamos nosotros.- dijo un chico bajito.

-No Marcus, como Draco no está y yo estoy en su lugar, voy a defender nuestro derecho, nos toca a nosotros, ayer les tocó a ellos, además, Draco no dejaría que esto pasara ¿O sí?

-Tú lo dijiste primita, Draco no está, así que esfúmense- dijo Janíss mirándolos a todos, a lo que muchos Slytherins pusieron cara de horror, Pansy los miraba intrigada y Millicent, bueno ella sólo iba a ver.

-Nosotros no nos vamos a mover de aquí, al menos yo no- dijo Rubí seria.

-Mira Rubí...- dijo Janíss amenazándola.

-Déjala en paz Janíss, yo soy el capitán, así que yo soy el que habla aquí- dijo Harry. Janíss sólo hizo cara de indignación y rodó los ojos- Rubí tiene razón, ayer nos dejaron practicar porque nos tocaba a nosotros, ahora les toca a ellos, así que equipo, vayámonos.

-Bien hecho Rubí, ni el propio Draco lo pudo hacer mejor, te enfrentaste con Janíss, con tu prima- dijo Pansy.

-Gracias Pansy, pero no puedo dejar que Janíss siga en ese plan de "Aquí se hace lo que yo diga" ahora equipo, vamos a practicar, además, mañana es el partido y necesitamos practicar.

-Tienes razón, pero estoy segura que contigo como buscadora vamos a ganar.

-Gracias amiga.-

-Harry¿Qué tienes? hay algo que no nos contaste ¿Verdad?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que me encontré con Rubí y Janíss y pues Janíss la estaba molestando, le dije que la dejara en paz, se fue y pues noté a Rubí como si estuviera enojada y no sé porqué- dijo el chico que en otra ocasión se hubiera quedado callado pero necesitaba sacar todo eso.

-¿Quieres que hable con ella?- preguntó Ron para tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Pero¿Qué le dirías?

-Pues que si está enojada contigo.

-Está bien, gracias.

-Vas a ver como va a salir bien, seguramente está apenada por el beso- dijo Hermione.

-Eso fue lo que me dijo, pero, pues, no le creo.

-Ay Harry¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- dijo Hermione

En otra parte de Hogwarts...

-¿Qué clase nos toca?- preguntó Rubí.

-DCAO, pero esta vez nos toca con Gryffindor- dijo Pansy revisando su horario.

-Ah, cierto.

-Oye Rubia, digo Rubí¿Te puedo preguntar una pregunta?- dijo Millicent mirando a la nada.

-Sí Millicent.

- ¿Te gusta Postre? Digo ¿Potter?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Rubí frunciendo el ceño.

-Por ese beso.

-Bueno, miren...- dijo Rubí haciendo que Pansy y Millicent a la cual tuvo que jalar se acercaran.

En la clase de DCAO…

-Buenos días chicos- dijo Sirius entrando y dejando un maletín.

-Buenos días Profesor Black- dijeron a coro y con cara de fastidio, aún se acordaban lo que la Profesora Umbridge les hacía.

-Bien, no es necesario que me saluden a coro, no me agrada mucho y no me gusta ese prototipo de Profesor para mí, hoy nos acompañará Remus Lupin un viejo amigo y su antiguo Profesor, él estará aquí por un tiempo observando la clase, y aportando de sus conocimientos, si tienen alguna duda, pueden también preguntarle a él- dijo Sirius mientras Remus hacía su aparición.

Hubo exclamaciones de alegría, ya que él había sido el único Profesor que en verdad había hecho algo.

-Me da mucho gusto verlos otra vez a todos, y ver caras nuevas- dijo Remus y se enfocó en Rubí.

Remus pensaba que ella debía de ser Rubí March, siguió viendo cada cara hasta que se topo con unos ojos violetas que lo miraban, se quedó en shock, si Sirius no le hubiera advertido no sabía que hubiera hecho, aquella muchacha era idéntica a su vieja amiga Susan March, sin duda alguna era su hija, aunque también le recordaba a alguien más, pero no encontraba a quién...

-Hoy haremos un duelo, un Slytherin contra un Gryffindor, de este lado tengo los nombres de todos los Slytherins y de este lado los de los Gryffindors- dijo Sirius mostrando dos frascos con papeles doblados- bien, los contrincantes son- dijo sacando un papel de cada frasco- vaya, son dos chicas, unas buenas brujas ya que vienen de una buena escuela- dijo Sirius leyendo los papeles- Janíss y Rubí March, pasen por favor.

-No, a Rubí le tocó contra Janíss- dijo un ojiverde alterado.

-Calma Harry, aquí está Sirius, Janíss no le puede hacer nada malo a Rubí.- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno chicas, las reglas del duelo son: No usar maldiciones imperdonables ni hechizos que aquí en Hogwarts no se enseñen, eso quiere decir que no pueden usar magia sin varita ni hechizos de Durmstrangs. ¿Listas?- dijo Sirius mirando especialmente a Janíss.

-Lista.

-Lista.

-Bien, empiecen.

-Bueno primita, lamento hacer esto, pero es obvio que yo siempre he sido, soy y seré mejor que tú, no nada más haciendo magia, si no en todo. _Tortura metamórfica._

-_Finite Incantatem_- Janíss estaba sorprendida de que Rubí haya parado su hechizo que no pudo esquivar el siguiente hechizo de Rubí- _Tarantallegra-_ Janíss empezó a bailar sin control, pero detuvo el hechizo.

-_Rictusempra._

_-Tranfelli_- dijo Rubí sin pensarlo dos veces- _Triskipitiris._

Janíss se elevó por los aires, no sabía que hacer, estaba un poco alterada porqué Rubí detenía sus hechizos con facilidad, era obvio que Rubí era mejor usando la varita; así que Sirius la hizo bajar despacio y suspendió el duelo.

-Este duelo lo ganó la Señorita Rubí March, pueden irse, por cierto, Señor Potter, necesito hablar con usted- dijo Sirius mientras trataba de no reírse pues se le hacía muy chistoso llamar a su ahijado por el apellido.

-Sí Profesor- dijo Harry algo extrañado y miró a Ron y a Hermione quienes encogieron los hombros y empezaron a guardar sus cosas.

Rubí se acercó a su asiento triunfante, aunque sabía que podía tener problemas después, además Janíss no podía hacerle nada en el Colegio porque podrían expulsarla, así que sólo podía insultarla.

-Bien hecho Rubí- dijo Pansy dándole su mochila a Rubí.

-Gracias Pansy- dijo Rubí sonriente.

-Muy bien.

-Gracias Millicent.

Las chicas salieron saltando de felicidad mientras Rubí les contaba cómo es que pudo ganarle a Janíss pero...Janíss separa a Rubí de Pansy y Millicent.

-Me las vas a pagar Rubí- dijo Janíss seria.

-Lo siento¿Acaso te humille¿Estás enfadada porque te gané? esto te demuestra que no eres mejor que yo- dijo Rubí en un tono grotesco.

-Te vas a arrepentir, no puedes contra mí, has ganado una batalla más no la guerra, deja de ocuparte en tonterías porque conmigo llevas las de perder, preocúpate por tu otro "Asunto" esa debe ser tu prioridad ¿Querías demostrarle a tu tío que no eres una carga? pues no vas por buen camino- dijo Janíss demasiado seria y la tiró al suelo, Janíss miró con repulsión a las chicas que acompañaban a Rubí y se fue.

-Rubí¿Estás bien?- dijeron Pansy y Millicent ayudándola a levantarse.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Rubí.

Pansy, Millicent y Rubí voltearon y vieron a Ron y a Hermione corriendo hacia ellas.

-Bueno, te dejamos- dijo Pansy.

-Está bien, luego las alcanzo- dijo Rubí mirando por donde se había ido su prima "Ella tenía razón"

-Rubí¿Estás bien? vimos lo que te hizo Janíss.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes Ron.

-¿Estás enojada?- dijo el chico pelirrojo.

-No¿Cómo crees? no estoy enojada ni contigo ni con Hermione- dijo Rubí extrañada por su pregunta.

-¿Y con Harry?- dijo Ron nuevamente.

-Tampoco.

-Entonces¿Por qué hoy estabas con Parkinson y Bulstrode?- preguntó Ron con una mueca.

-Es que en la clase de Astronomía nos hicimos amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que este enojada con ustedes, ustedes 3 son mis mejores amigos y nadie puede reemplazarlos, ni siquiera Pansy y Millicent- dijo la rubia abrazando a sus amigos.

-Tú también eres nuestra amiga, pero Harry nos contó lo de hace rato, piensa que estás enojada con él- dijo Hermione.

-No estoy enojada con Harry, dime¿Cómo puedo enojarme con el chico que me gusta? solamente que estoy apenada por lo del beso- dijo Rubí sonriendo tímidamente.

-Eso es lo que yo le digo- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, cuéntanos ¿Cómo le ganaste a Janíss?- dijo Ron fascinado.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Janíss no está acostumbrada a usar varita, ella es mejor que yo usando hechizos de Drumstrangs como el _Disoverpain_ y yo soy mejor que ella usando hechizos de varita como el _Tarantallegra..._

-Dime Sirius.

-¿Qué te pareció el duelo de hoy?- dijo Sirius.

-Bueno, pues la verdad es que nunca pensé que Rubí le ganara a Janíss- dijo Harry.

-Son muy distintas¿No es así?- dijo Sirius.

-Sí.

-¿Sabes algo de la vida de las primas?

-Solamente lo que nos dijiste de Janíss, de Rubí no sé nada.

-Ahora más que nunca quiero que me la presentes¿Cuándo la traes para que la conozca?

-Cuando pueda.

-Muy bien Harry, puedes irte.

Cuando Harry hubo salido del aula...

- ¿Por qué les extraña que Rubí le haya ganado a Janíss?- dijo Remus extrañado.

-No te conté, Janíss es muy extraña, con solo decirte que no sabe utilizar la varita, sabe la contra maldición del _Cruciatus_- dijo Sirius.

-¿No sabe utilizar la varita? entonces ¿Cómo hizo aquél hechizo?- dijo Remus mucho más interesado.

-Ella siempre por lo que veo ha hecho magia sin varita, por eso puse las reglas del duelo, es peligroso no saber cuando están apunto de hechizarte- dijo Sirius.

-¿Me he perdido de algo?... ¿Por qué quieres conocer a la otra chica¿Qué fue lo que le contaste a Harry?- dijo Remus.

-Vaya, estás igual que Harry- dijo Sirius sonriendo- pues lo que te perdiste ya te lo conté y es por eso que quiero que estés en mis clases, en especial con los de sexto, quiero conocer a Rubí porque quiero saber con quién andará mi ahijado...

-Lo cual yo creo que debes de hablar con Harry, no sería justo que engañara a la chica, se ve que es muy tranquila y linda, y es muy bonita- dijo Remus.

-¡Ey! Como que ya estás grandecito para ella ¿No?...sé que no sería justo pero, yo no me creo con todo el derecho de hacerlo después de todo yo no soy un buen ejemplo...y le conté nuestra historia, nuestra rivalidad, que nos hicimos amigos les conté cuando se unieron las parejas, que Melany fue novia de "La rata" de Peter...

-¿No has sabido de ella?...esa Melany, "La niña" de Susan ¡Jaja! ella en cierta forma nos defendía ¿No?- dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Sí...- dijo Sirius- también les conté como poco a poco nos fuimos separando, cuando tú rompiste con Emily- Remus miró hacia otro lado- ¿Te arrepientes?

-Sí, he de decir que, siempre estuve arrepentido pero fue lo mejor para ambos...

-Ella no lo tomó así...después ella se fue...luego Susan...Peter ya ni se aparecía...después James y Lily mueren, yo a Azkaban y...

-Yo perdido en el mundo...me imaginé nuestros futuros siempre juntos.

-Sí, pero eso no fue..., los extraño mucho...- dijo Sirius con semblante triste.

-Yo igual...

Un grupo de chicos de primero entraron tímidamente al salón, ya era hora de la siguiente clase...

Ya era hora de dormir, Harry no entendía porqué Sirius tenía tantas ganas de conocer a Rubí pero aún así se la iba a presentar¿Acaso algo le escondía su padrino? A pesar de que Sirius le contaba muchas cosas podía tener sus secretos, al día siguiente era el partido y Harry tenía que descansar muy bien, a veces pensaba que sería muy bueno que le regalaran un _pensadero_, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar últimamente, no sabía si preocuparse de que Voldemort no diera señales, después de todo el curso pasado tampoco las daba y todo terminó en una trampa, lo cual estuvo a punto de pagar muy caro su imprudencia, pero ahora todos habían cesado de enseñarle _Oclumancia_ lo cual para él también significaba un alivio pues tenía más que suficiente con ver a Snape en clases a que tener clases extras y él solo...

Pronto el paisaje de Hogwarts cambió del soleado y verde al oscuro y blanco...Diciembre había llegado y con ello el inicio de la temporada de Quidditch.

Los jardines estaban cubiertos de nieve, el lago estaba congelado apenas por una fina capa de hielo que al paso de los días se fue engruesando...

Ya era otro día, el partido estaba programado para las nueve de la mañana, los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin habían estado desde muy temprano para intentar desayunar.

En ambas mesas había un silencio sepulcral, en la mesa de Slytherin ni siquiera se miraban, tenían la vista fija en su tazón de avena, Draco Malfoy su antiguo capitán estaba ausente, y no es que significara gran cambio pues ni así lograban ganarle a Gryffindor, ya esperarían cuales serían los frutos que darían sus entrenamientos, ya que Rubí resultó ser exigente.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, también intentaban desayunar, y mantenían cortas pláticas carentes de entusiasmo, Ginny estaba muy pálida y movía el contenido de su tazón de un lado a otro, Ron se veía nervioso, después de todo el curso anterior no le había ido muy bien como guardián pero su última actuación si que le subió los ánimos, Hermione leía un libro pero movía muchos los pies en señal de nerviosismo y así parecían estar todos excepto Janíss que desayunaba como si fuera un desayuno común y corriente.

En la mesa de los Profesores solo estaba Dumbledore, McGonagall y Sirius, quienes mantenían una plática de la cual solo se escuchaban los murmullos y risas más fuerte que nunca debido al silencio que reinaba en el lugar, de repente el silencio fue roto por un batir de alas...

Desde los ventanales más altos del Gran Comedor, por donde comúnmente entran las lechuzas horas más tarde, entra una lechuza con un sobre mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin, la lechuza era de un intenso color negro al igual que los ojos, lo cual llamó mucho la atención de los presentes, además de que era muy temprano para recibir una lechuza.

-¿No es demasiado temprano para venir Terry?- dijo Rubí acariciando a la lechuza la cual emitió un horrible ululeo- vaya, malhumorado de nuevo- dijo la chica.

-¿No es raro?- dijo Hermione dejando de leer y observando a Rubí.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Ron con una tostada en la boca.

-Que llegue correo tan temprano.

-Y lo más raro es la lechuza¡Es horrible! y todavía el chillido que hace- dijo Harry haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Parece que es de Rubí- dijo Ron observándola- si que es horrible esa lechuza.

-Sí...hay que tener malos gustos- dijo Hermione.

-Es idea mía Hermione o estás muy agresiva este año...créeme que se lo creía a Harry pero ¿Tú?- dijo Ron a lo que Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No es que esté agresiva, no, es sólo que como que todo se vuelve a repetir- dijo Hermione pensativa.

- ¿?-fue la cara que pusieron Harry y Ron.

-Voldemort no da señales de "Vida", el año pasado, a Umbridge solo le faltó prohibirnos respirar, y esta vez nuestra pesadilla por así decirlo es Janíss, y Harry no ha hablado de nada con Dumbledore...esto es demasiado sospechoso de nuevo.- dijo la castaña.

-Tienes razón pero otra vez, tenemos que esperar-dijo Harry.

En ese momento Rubí se para de repente de su asiento con cara asombrada y empieza a caminar rápidamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, siendo observada por todos. Llegó hasta el asiento de Janíss, la cual estaba dos asientos más allá del trío por lo que pudieron escuchar...

-Janíss- dijo Rubí algo asustada y dándole la carta que momentos antes le llegó.

-¿Fue lo que te trajo Terrifying?- dijo Janíss agarrando el pergamino.

-¡No le digas así!- dijo Rubí frunciendo el ceño.

-Esa lechuza es horrible...hay que tener malos gustos- dijo Janíss fríamente y empezando a leer la carta- ¿Eso es todo?- dijo al terminar de leerla.

-¿No te parece suficiente? quiere vernos¿Será algo malo?- dijo Rubí angustiada y con una voz lejana que no le pertenecía, lo cual a los chicos se les hizo extraño.

-Siempre lo que tenga que decirnos es malo, deberías haberte acostumbrado ya...él es sólo una molestia- dijo Janíss cuando de repente se empieza a quemar el papel.

-Deberías empezar a usar la varita Janíss, no saberla usar es de muy mala suerte- dijo Rubí- además ¿Cómo vas a decir que tu padre es una molestia?...estos comentarios nos pueden venir muy mal, por favor, ya no busques problemas.

-¿Mi padre¡Jaja!- dijo Janíss sarcásticamente- por favor ¿Sí?, lo que dice en la carta es que quiere hablar con nosotras...

-Y vamos a ir- dijo Rubí.

-Vas a ir.

-¿Qué¿Y tú?- dijo Rubí mirando a Janíss como si estuviera loca.

-No iré, hablaré con él cuando quiera...tuvo todo el verano y al parecer se le escaparon "Ciertos" detalles.

-Tienes que ir...no te has comportado como habíamos quedado, se supone que debiste cambiar, esto es importante para nosotras...pero sigues comportándote igual que antes, tal vez quiera hablar sobre eso...- dijo Rubí aunque sabía que no sería fácil convencer a Janíss, cosas como estas ya las había hecho antes.

-No estoy a su disposición ¿Sí? además la que quería demostrar que podía sobresalir en la vida eras tú, así que habla con él y le mandas saludos- dijo Janíss.

-Pero...

-Dile que hablaré con él en otra ocasión, solo que no tengo tiempo- dijo Janíss para gritar- ¡Ey Escoria!

Todos voltearon a verla mientras que la lechuza fea que se había quedado en la mesa de Slytherin volaba hasta Janíss y se posó en la mesa.

Janíss tomó un pergamino y pluma y escribió en el papel y amarró la carta en la pata de la Lechuza.

-Bien, lleva esto Terrifying...- dijo Janíss con burla.

-Esto es el colmo Janíss- dijo Rubí parándose.

-Yo no le puse ese nombre- dijo Janíss.

-¿Terrifying?- dijo Ron.

-Horripilante- dijo Hermione.

-Eso ya lo sé Hermione, la lechuza es horripilante pero ¿Por qué ese nombre?- dijo Ron.

-Ron, eso significa Terrifying: horripilante- dijo Hermione.

-¿Ese es el significado de la palabra?...pues si que supieron elegir el nombre- dijo Harry.

-Pero llamó a la pobre lechuza escoria no es que sea muy linda pero, no debe ser así, definitivamente la detesto- dijo Hermione.

-No vayas a empezar con una campaña en favor de las lechuzas Hermione- dijo Ron con voz chillona.

-No pienso hacer eso...además, es la vida de Janíss y mientras no me perjudique a mí o a ustedes, no me importa lo que haga- dijo ella abriendo de nuevo su libro.

Harry y Ron se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

Ya era hora del partido, las tribunas por los ruidos que se oían desde adentro de cada uno de los vestidores ya estaban llenas, esperando uno de los partidos más emocionantes y esperado de todo el año, y más con la novedad de que Draco Malfoy estaba ausente. Rubí estaba muy nerviosa.

-Vamos Rubí, eres buena buscadora, vamos a ganar.

-Gracias por el apoyo Pansy.

Las dos casas salieron al campo, y empezó el partido.

-¡EL PARTIDO MÁS ESPERADO COMIENZA¡Y UNA EXCELENTE NOTICIA ES QUE MALFOY NO ESTÁ¡Y NO ES QUE SEA MUY BUENO SINO QUE YA NO TENDREMOS QUE VER SU HORRIBLE CARA!- dijo el nuevo comentarista Colin Creevey y que al parecer sería el nuevo bromista de Hogwarts.

-¡No hagas esos comentarios!- dijo la Profesora McGonagall resignada, al parecer de que tendría que lidiar con otro Lee Jordan.

El chico ni la miró ya que estaba tan emocionado narrando su primer partido que al parecer ni oyó a la Profesora.

Mientras en el campo todo era tenso, los cazadores tanto de Gryffindor como Slytherin volaban a una velocidad increíble, y Slytherin jugaba igual de sucio como antes...

-ANOTACIÓN DE MARCH 50-50...VAN PAREJOS¡HARRY ATRAPA LA SNITCH!- gritaba Colin.

A pesar de las diferencias que tenían Janíss, Hermione y Ginny dejaban todo eso atrás para ganarle a Slytherin aunque no se veía esa disposición por parte de Janíss que se llevaba las quaffle hasta anotar sin pasarla, aunque algunas veces si la pasaba y hacían jugadas muy buenas.

Harry buscaba la snitch desesperado, ya empezaba a notar las faltas de Slytherin y Madame Hooch no se daba a basto, no entendía el porqué, si Rubí era la capitana y pensó que "Los Slytherins ya eran así", Hermione y Ginny se las veían duras para esquivar a los cazadores y golpeadores del equipo contrario ya que se amontonaban alrededor de ellas para tratar de tirarlas, a la única a la que no molestaban era a Janíss.

-¡ESO ES FALTA¡NO SEAN MONTONEROS SUCIAS SERPIENTES!...MARCH HA QUITADO DEL CAMINO DE GRANGER A LOS SLYTHERINS DEJÁNDOLE PASO LIBRE Y...ANOTACIÓN PARA GRYFFINDOR 80-90 A FAVOR DE GRYFFINDORRRRRR.

A pesar de que Rubí estaba jugando contra Harry, no se dejó influenciar, todo marchaba bien, cuando...

De repente el campo de Quidditch se nubló un poco, el juego seguía, Harry y Rubí divisaron la snitch y dirigiéndose una mirada antes de lanzarse sobre la snitch, la pelotita halada volaba alrededor de los aros de Slytherin, iban a la par, ambos estaban decididos, a pesar de su relación no iban a perder ese juego, era muy importante para los dos y no podían defraudar a sus compañeros...ambos extendieron las manos para alcanzar a la pelota pero de repente se da al vuelo unos diez metros para arriba perseguida de cerca por Harry y Rubí...

De repente Harry se para en seco, la cicatriz le dolía más que nunca tanto que la vista se le nublaba, veía borrones de colores que poco a poco perdían luz, parecía que la cabeza se le partiría en dos, se sujetó la cicatriz cerrando los ojos, el ruido de las tribunas dejó de oírlas y cayó...

Rubí seguía muy concentrada en la pelota, no despegaba su vista, aceleró y cerró su mano con la snitch en su palma, cuando volteó a ver a Harry detuvo su vuelo.

Harry caía de la escoba, mínimo a una altura de 50 metros, el campo quedó en un profundo silencio, esa caída sería mortal...nadie hacía nada, nadie...

Ron voló hacia Harry tratando de cacharlo pero cuando estaba apunto de que el cuerpo de Harry quedara en su escoba el cuerpo de Harry quedó suspendido en el aire, y descendió en el suelo suavemente.

Janíss miró hacía donde estaban unas colinas y vio que una masa negra se alejaba y dijo:

-Ya comenzó.


	10. Sombras

**10.- SOMBRAS.**

El silencio aún estaba presente, pero enseguida todo mundo empezó a bajar de las gradas y el equipo de Gryffindor descendía hasta donde estaba Harry quien era atendido por Madame Pomfrey.

Mientras el equipo de Slytherin festejaba y Madame Hooch les daba el triunfo y todos los Slytherins se alejaron burlándose de los Gryffindors mientras que los espectadores les contestaban y los del equipo estaban más preocupados por Harry.

-Madame Hooch...debemos repetir el partido- decía Rubí tras las Profesora.

-Ya no hay tiempo de hacer ningún partido, estamos muy apretados de tiempo, conténtese de que ganaron- dijo la Profesora.

-Pero es que yo no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba...por favor- decía Rubí quien sostenía con fuerza la snitch.

-No- dijo Madame Hooch retirándose.

Todos estaban alrededor de Harry, el cuál estaba tirado en el césped mientras que unas gotas de sangre salían por la cicatriz.

-¿Cómo está Poppy?- dijo Dumbledore una vez que hubo llegado.

-Se repondrá, de eso estoy segura...gracias a Dios Profesor que no dejó que cayera desde esa altura, hubiera muerto- dijo la enfermera.

-Yo no lo hice- dijo el Profesor Dumbledore calmado.

-¿Quién fue?- dijo Ron mirando preocupado a Harry mientras la enfermera hizo aparecer una camilla.

-Fui yo- dijo una voz golpeada.

Todos voltearon a ver quién había dicho aquello, muchos ahogaron un grito mientras Ron abría la boca perplejo.

-¡Viktor!- dijo Hermione anonadada.

Viktor Krum estaba allí parado, vestido con una capa negra por lo cual fácilmente se podía confundir con los alumnos.

Viktor miró a Hermione e inclinó la cabeza y se volteó a ver a Dumbledore.

-Prrrofesor Dumbledore, quisierrra hablar con usted- dijo el chico.

-Claro Señor Krum aunque me hubiera gustado que avisara de su visita así hubiéramos preparado una cena especial, me da mucho gusto que un viejo visitante venga de nuevo- dijo Dumbledore mirándolo a través de sus gafas de media luna.

-Gracias por las atenciones perrro, lo que menos quierrro es llamar la atención con esta visita- dijo Viktor naturalmente.

-Entiendo, vamos a mi despacho- dijo Dumbledore mientras sus ojos brillaron.

-Por favor despejen el área, dejen pasar- dijo la voz de Madame Pomfrey que llevaba a Harry en una camilla.

Todos vieron como desaparecía la enfermera en la distancia...los de otras casas empezaron a irse comentando todo.

-¿Cómo está Harry?- dijo Rubí llegando al lado de Hermione.

-¿Qué hace Krum aquí?- dijo Ron sin hacerle caso a la rubia.

-¿Krum¿Qué pasó con Harry¿Qué pasó?- dijo Rubí con voz desesperada.

-Estará bien Rubí- dijo Hermione con voz tranquilizadora aunque ni ella estaba tranquila.

-¿Que le pasó en su frente?- dijo Rubí.

-Este...no sé si deba contártelo- dijo Hermione indecisa, tal vez Harry no quisiera que Rubí supiera sobre que a él le daban dolores en la cicatriz.

-¿Es su cicatriz?... ¿Le dolió?- dijo Rubí mirando ceñuda a Hermione.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo Ron extrañado.

-Leo El Profeta, después de todo mucho tiempo estuvieron diciendo de "Dolores" que tomaron como locuras- dijo Rubí.

-¡Pero tú eres de Bulgaria¿Cómo recibiste El Profeta?- dijo Ron.

-Estudié allá la mayor parte de mi vida, pero soy de aquí, además de que mi tía vive aquí así que en un verano me suscribí- dijo Rubí.

-¡Pero Harry no está loco! Esos dolores son porque...Quién-Tú-Sabes está cerca- dijo Ron bajito.

-¿En serio?...no lo puedo creer...- dijo Rubí muy sorprendida.

-Pues como lo oyes, pero creo que será mejor que vayamos a verlo si es que la enfermera nos deja entrar...- dijo Hermione preocupada.

-Pero, si le dolió la cicatriz quiere decir que Quién-Ustedes-Saben estuvo aquí y eso es imposible- dijo Ron muy pensativo mientras caminaban hacia el Colegio.

-Es cierto...Voldemort aquí en Hogwarts, eso no es posible, Dumbledore estaba aquí...- dijo Hermione.

-¿Quieren decir que...ese…eh bueno Quién-Ustedes-Saben estuvo aquí?- dijo Rubí asustada.

-Es la única explicación que podemos dar- dijo Hermione.

Siguieron el camino en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando llegaron a la enfermería entraron para encontrarse con la enfermera.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Madame Pomfrey.

-Venimos a ver a Harry...estamos preocupados- dijo Rubí.

-No pueden quedarse...- decía la enfermera pero es interrumpida.

-Déjalos Poppy, creo que tenemos que hablar con Harry...- dijo el Profesor Dumbledore y la enfermera lo vio reprobatoriamente y se fue.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver que tal está...Sr. Krum pase...- dijo Dumbledore volteándose a la puerta.

-Dígame Viktor Prrrofesor- dijo el chico búlgaro entrando a la enfermería sin mirar a ninguno de los chicos.

-Hola Viktor- dijo Hermione alegre.

El muchacho la vio serio y luego de un rato con una sonrisa dijo- Hola Herrrmione.

-¡Ya puedes pronunciar mi nombre!- dijo Hermione contenta mientras Ron apretaba los labios.

Rubí miró raro a Viktor, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Se acercaron a la cama de Harry, Dumbledore iba adelante de todos seguido por Ron y Hermione y por último Viktor y Rubí.

-¿Que haces aquí Krum?- dijo Rubí en voz muy baja, tanto que nadie la escuchaba excepto Viktor.

-Ya te explicarrrán luego...- dijo Viktor con indiferencia hacia la chica.

-Entiendo...- dijo Rubí mirándolo sin comprender.

Llegaron a la cama donde Harry estaba recostado, tenía una venda alrededor de su cabeza, la cual tapaba la cicatriz, Harry estaba despierto.

-¿Cómo te sientes Harry?- dijo Rubí con prisa, en ese momento Viktor se le queda viendo raro a Rubí.

-Bien...creo- dijo Harry atontado.

-Ya te sentirás mejor Harry, una vez que todo ya haya pasado- dijo Hermione con prisa.

-Eso espero... ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Harry tocándose la frente.

-Eso es justamente lo que queremos saber Harry- dijo Dumbledore calmadamente mirando de reojo a Viktor.

-¿Qué pasó Harry?- dijo Viktor.

-Este, me empezó a doler demasiado la...- dijo Harry y se quedó callado viendo a Rubí.

-Ya lo sabía Harry, lo de tu cicatriz...no hay problema- dijo Rubí entendiendo el silencio de Harry.

-Bueno, me dolió mucho, como cuando Voldemort- decía Harry y hubo un estremecimiento general excepto por Dumbledore, pero Rubí puso cara de terror- está cerca, después todo se volvió oscuro...y ya no se qué más pasó.

-Caíste de la escoba Harry y a no ser por Viktor, hubieras muerto- dijo el Profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Caí?... ¿Qué hiciste Viktor¿Qué pasó con el partido?- dijo Harry cayendo en cuenta.

-Viktor impidió que cayeras Harry...y sobre el partido, bueno...la Señorita March atrapó la snitch- dijo Dumbledore observando a Harry con curiosidad.

A Harry la última noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, había ganado Slytherin, recordó cuando le pasó lo mismo en tercer curso, pero ahora le dolía más, no importaba que la que hubiera atrapado la snitch fuera Rubí, eso le había dolido y mucho. Rubí vio la expresión de la cara de Harry y su rostro se transformó en uno preocupado ¿Y si Harry no se lo perdonaba? necesitaba hablar con él.

-No fue mi intención Harry, yo no me había dado cuenta de lo que te había pasado hasta que cuando volteé con la snitch tú estabas cayendo...en verdad- decía Rubí con voz chillona y con los ojos .inundados en lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-No te preocupes, jugaste muy bien...- dijo Harry sonriendo¿Cómo había sido posible que se sintiera mal cuando Rubí agarró la snitch?, aunque si le seguía doliendo que fuera un partido ganado para Slytherin.

-En verdad que no fue mi intención...- dijo Rubí.

-No te preocupes...

-Bueno Harry, ya habrá tiempo que hables con ellos después y con más calma, ahora quiero que me digas si no recuerdas nada- dijo Dumbledore sentándose a los pies de Harry.

Harry pensó por un momento. -Nada.

-Muy bien Harry, eso es todo, ahora debes descansar...- dijo Dumbledore parándose.

-Adiós Harry- dijo Viktor mirándolo fijamente- cuídate...

-Sí, claro- dijo Harry.

Se quedaron en la enfermería Ron, Hermione y Rubí.

-Eh¿Me pueden dejar a solas con Harry?- dijo Rubí tímidamente.

-Claro- dijo Hermione jalando a Ron.

El cuarto se quedó en silencio, solo quedaban Harry y Rubí, ella miraba a Harry fijamente mientras Harry miraba a otro lado.

-¿Seguro que no hay problema con que haya atrapado la snitch?...traté de convencer a Madame Hooch de que se jugara de nuevo pero no quiso...

-No hay problema...aunque, duele que gane Slytherin.- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

-En verdad que si me hubiera dado cuenta yo...

-No es por ti Rubí, me alegro que la hayas atrapado, jugaste muy bien...- dijo Harry sonriendo pero la sonrisa se le congeló.

Lo que veía era imposible, la cicatriz empezaba a dolerle mucho, la imagen de los ojos de Rubí habían dado paso a otra imagen, atrás de Rubí habían sombras o así las llamaría él, las sombras tenían forma de personas con largas capas que andaban como si corriera mucho aire, y a través de las capuchas salían unos ruidos, eran lamentos, personas que gritaban, lloraban y de fondo habían risas divertidas y frías y había una que sobresalía de aquellas risas y gritos.

La cicatriz le dolía tanto como en el partido, volteó a lo que parecía ser la ventana pues había un pequeño rayo de luz, pero cuando volteó a ver vio más de esas sombras negras, pero más reales como si estuvieran allí y no fuera una visión...en sus oídos retumbaban los lamentos, las risas...

-¡HARRY REACCIONA!- oía que alguien le gritaba, la cicatriz le dolía mucho más, todo estaba oscuro, quería salir de allí, pero las sombras se movían alrededor de él, y los lamentos se oían más fuertes- ¡¡¡DESPIERTA...HARRY DESPIERTA!!!- gritaba Rubí moviéndolo.

De repente todas las sombras se fueron, la enfermería volvió a iluminarse...

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo la enfermera.

-Es Harry...- dijo Rubí alejándose de la cama.

-Las sombras¿Dónde se fueron?- dijo Harry sentándose de golpe.

-¿Qué sombras Harry?- dijo Rubí frunciendo el ceño extrañada.

-¿No las viste? estaban tras de ti y luego se acercaron a la cama, estaban allá afuera, en la ventana ¿No las viste?- dijo Harry viendo a Rubí mientras la enfermara lo recostaba, pero entendió que volvía a ser una de las visiones que tenía, pero había sido tan real...

-Yo no vi nada Harry...- dijo Rubí con la misma expresión que antes.

-Comprendo...de nuevo yo solo veo cosas- dijo Harry dándose por vencido y acostándose en la cama.

-Seguro fue una pesadilla...- dijo Rubí.

-Sí- dijo Harry abatido y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Tómese esto, se dormirá y no tendrá pesadillas- dijo la enfermera dándole un vaso con un líquido verde, el cual Harry se tomó haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Dile a Dumbledore que necesito hablar con él...- dijo Harry para caer dormido.

Rubí solo lo miró, se acomodó el cabello y salió con calma de la enfermería.

* * *

-¿Crees que Harry no se haya enojado con Rubí?- dijo Ron una vez que hubieran salido de la enfermería.

-No lo creo...además Rubí ya le explicará.- dijo Hermione con una extraña sonrisa.

-Pero aún así ¿No te duele que haya ganado Slytherin?- dijo Ron.

-¡Claro! Pero lo bueno es que no fue Malfoy...vas a ver que ganaremos, solo es cuestión de tiempo y no perder puntos- dijo Hermione.

-O que hagamos que Slytherin pierda muchos puntos- dijo Ron alzando una ceja.

La sonrisa se le borró a Hermione y volteó a ver a Ron enojada- ¡Ni se te ocurra!...no somos prefectos para andar quitando puntos porque Gryffindor lleva desventaja.

-Está bien...intentaré no hacerlo, pero si los cacho en una...

-Ron.

-OK.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Sirius se acercó corriendo a ellos.

-¿Harry está bien?- dijo Sirius.

-Sí…bueno, le duele la cabeza pero ya está bien, lo dejamos en la enfermería con Rubí.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué has llegado hasta ahorita?- dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-Fui a revisar los terrenos...que le haya dolido a Harry la cicatriz de esa forma da indicios de que Voldemort está muy cerca o que...estuvo aquí- dijo Sirius angustiado.

-¡Pero eso no es posible!- dijo Hermione- digo, tuvieron que desaparecerse, no pudieron haberse ido así como así.

-Además, si lograron infiltrarse en Hogwarts ¿Por qué no atacaron?- dijo Ron también alarmado.

-Buenos puntos, pero eso de desaparecerse Hermione, creo que lo pondremos en duda, pudieron hacer lo mismo que hizo el Ministerio para el Torneo de los Tres Magos...y también tienes razón Ron, hubieran atacado...- dijo Sirius y de repente dijo- al menos que esperen algo...

-¿Pero qué?... ¿Qué hacían aquí? si no hicieron nada ¿No?- dijo Hermione muy rápido.

-No lo sé...pero estamos investigando que pasó...apenas voy a hablar con Dumbledore para que me diga lo que le dijo Harry, tal vez se trató otra vez esa conexión con Voldemort- dijo Sirius pensativo mientras Ron se volvía a estremecer al igual que Hermione.

-Harry está bien...- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, váyanse a cambiar que andan sucios...voy a ver a que vino Krum...- dijo Sirius empezando a subir las escaleras.

-¡Es cierto! Tengo que hablar con Viktor- dijo Hermione empezando a subir también las escaleras.

-¿De qué tienes que hablar con él?- dijo Ron de mala gana.

-Cosas Ron.

-No me da buena espina que haya venido- dijo Ron desconfiado.

-No empieces Ron ¿Sí?- dijo Hermione cansada.

Ron simplemente cayó.

-Bueno Ron, luego nos vemos- dijo Hermione.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Ron alterado.

-Ya te dije que voy con Viktor- dijo Hermione entusiasmada. Ron iba a reclamar pero Hermione echó a correr.

Hermione iba corriendo y al dar vuelta en una esquina se paró en seco. Divisó a un chico alto, de cabello negro, Hermione aún no podía creer que fuera él, estaba muy emocionada, la chica iba a gritar su nombre pero alguien se le adelantó.

-¡VIKTOR!- dijo una voz, era la voz de una chica.

-¡JANÍSS!- Hermione, de no haber sido porque Viktor gritó el nombre de la chica ni se hubiera dado cuenta que la que gritó fuera ella, ya que su voz no era la de siempre, aquel tono de voz era alegre, lleno de vida. Janíss corrió y lo abrazó, y Viktor, a su vez, la apretó fuertemente contra él. Hermione no podía creer lo que veía.

-No puedo creer que seas tú- dijo Janíss. Hermione divisó la cara de Janíss. ¿Estaba llorando? Viktor la separó de él para darle un beso en la mejilla y sus labios quedaron mojados por las lágrimas de Janíss.

-¿Por qué llorrras?- preguntó el chico con cara de preocupación.

-No, no, por nada- dijo Janíss secándose las lágrimas.

-¿No me vas a decir?

-Es por una tontería, pero si quieres que te lo diga te lo diré- dijo Janíss ahogando un sollozo- lloro de felicidad, porque no puedo creer que estés aquí.

Una sonrisa fue la respuesta del chico.

-Pero¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Janíss dejando de llorar.

-Erres la segunda perrrsona que me prrregunta eso- dijo Viktor con una risita.

-¿Ah sí¿Y quién es la otra persona?- preguntó Janíss arqueando una ceja.

-RRRubí.

-¿Y ella cómo sabe que estás aquí?- dijo Janíss con un tono de desprecio.

-Bueno, yo iba a la enferrrmerrría con el Prrrofesor Dumbledorrre parrra ver cómo seguía Harrry y ahí me encontrrré con RRRubí- dijo el chico calmado.

-¡Ah!- dijo Janíss con indiferencia- Pero aún no contestas mi pregunta.

-Ya te lo explicarrre después, aquí no es segurro.

-OK¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?- dijo la chica con demasiado interés.

-No lo sé, el tiempo que sea necesarrrio supongo.

-No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos- dijo Janíss viendo al chico, los ojos le brillaban.

-Yo también te he echado de menos- los chicos volvieron a abrazarse.

Hermione seguía sin creerlo "¿Viktor y la pesada de March?" a Hermione se le salió una lágrima y decidió que ya no quería seguir viendo esa escenita, así que echó a correr sin dejar de llorar.

Rubí se dirigía a la Sala Común de Gryffindor para hablar con Ron y Hermione de lo que sucedió en la enfermería, iba a decir la contraseña cuando oye unos sollozos detrás de ella.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Rubí alarmada.

-¡Rubí!

-¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué lloras?- dijo la rubia preocupada.

-¿Tú sabes cuál es la relación entre Víctor y Janíss?

-Sí, según mi prima son muy buenos amigos, ella no me tiene mucha confianza digamos que "Confianza nula", pero yo sé que son novios, en Drumstrangs siempre se les veía juntos y tomados de la mano.

Una cara de sorpresa fue la respuesta de Hermione.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó Rubí.

-Porque los vi abrazándose.- dijo Hermione pensativa...

-Mm., no me sorprende- dijo Rubí arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno, y a todo esto¿Tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hermione.

-Vine porque quería hablar con Ron y contigo- dijo la rubia.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó la castaña con interés.

-Sobre Harry- dijo Rubí.

-¿Sobre Harry¿Qué tiene¿Qué pasó¿Se pelearon?- preguntó Hermione alarmada.

-Mejor se los cuento a Ron y a ti juntos y no por separado¿Sí?

-Está bien- dijo la castaña con tono de preocupación- _Hinkypunk._

Cuando Hermione dijo la contraseña el retrato de La Señora Gorda dejó pasar a las chicas, ahí estaba Ron, solo, sentado en su silla favorita.

-Hola Ron- dijo Rubí.

-¡Rubí!- dijo Ron alarmado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero hablarles de Harry- dijo la rubia sentándose en la silla favorita de Harry, mientras Hermione se sentaba en la suya y empezó a contarles lo de las sombras que vio Harry en la enfermería…

-Eso es muy extraño- dijo Hermione pensativa.

-Me preocupa...nunca lo había visto así...

-Él a veces tiene visiones por una cierta conexión entre él y Quien-Tú-Sabes...pero aún así es extraño- dijo Hermione.

-Por cierto¿Cuándo sale Harry de la enfermería?- preguntó Ron.

-Al parecer mañana- contestó Rubí.

-¿Qué tienes Hermione?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione, que, aunque ya había dejado de llorar, se le notaba confusa y furiosa.

-Nada- contestó la chica y se fue.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?

-Creo que está furiosa porque no le pareció nadita ver a Krum y a Janíss abrazados- dijo la chica.

-¿Janíss y Krum?- preguntó Ron alarmado.

-Sí, como le decía a Hermione, Janíss dice que son muy buenos amigos, pero para mí que son novios, ya que en Drumstrangs siempre se les veía juntos y tomados de la mano o abrazados- explicó la rubia.

-Entonces¿Krum y Janíss son novios?- preguntó Ron interesado.

Rubí asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y Hermione se enojó por eso?- preguntó Ron, quien no podía creer que el interés de Hermione hacia Krum fuera algo más que una simple amistad, sino no se hubiera enojado.

-Así parece, bueno me tengo que ir, adiós- dijo la chica apresuradamente y se fue. Ron se quedó solo de nuevo, pensando en la actitud de Hermione.

* * *

-Deben estar alertas...

-¿De qué?

-Tengan cuidado, protéjanlo...

-¿Qué va a pasar?

-Tengan cuidado, lo que menos esperan está a punto de suceder.

-¿Voldemort ataca?- dijo una voz suspirando.

-Sí.

-¿Qué van a hacer?... ¿Qué sucederá?... ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?

-No puedo decirlo...pongo en peligro muchas vidas...abran los ojos...protéjanlo.

-Te podemos proteger.

-A mí tal vez...pero muchos más morirían si hablo...simplemente cuídense...el peligro está más cerca de lo que creen, está en Hogwarts y llegarán más.

* * *

GinnyPotterW _Feliz Navidad y Próspero año 2007...Mis mejores deseos!_


	11. El Baile de Navidad

**11.- EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD.**

Harry había salido de la enfermería a tercera hora; al día siguiente salían de vacaciones, había perdido clase de Transformaciones y Herbología, estaba a mitad de la clase del Profesor Binns. Historia de la Magia era una materia aburrida y siempre ocupaba esa clase para centrarse en sus pensamientos.

Esa noche era el baile de Navidad, para su fortuna, se iban a suspender las 3 últimas clases del día, así que iba a perder las que menos le gustaban: Adivinación y doble hora de Pociones. Ron había invitado a Hermione al baile y ella había aceptado y se miraron sonrojados, él había planeado desde principio de año invitar a Ginny al baile, pero ella ya no lo quería ver, además ya tenía pareja "Colin Creevey" eso a Harry ya no le importaba porque había conocido a una chica muy hermosa, tierna e inteligente. Rubí le gustaba, y al parecer él le gustaba también, así que había tomado una decisión: "Invitar a Rubí al baile antes que cualquier otro chico" él no sabía si Rubí ya tenía pareja, y pensó que necesitaba un milagro para que no fuera así, ya que a cualquiera le gustaría ir al baile con ella.

La clase terminó, Harry guardó sus cosas y salió rápidamente del salón sin ni siquiera decirles un "Luego los alcanzo" a Hermione y Ron. Ahí estaba ella, iba saliendo de la clase de Encantamientos, y, como era de esperarse, estaba platicando alegremente con Parkinson y Bulstrode, pero a Harry no le importó interrumpir la conversación, la llamó y se acercó a ellas.

-Bueno Rubí, te dejamos a solas con tu galán- dijo Pansy en un susurro que solamente escuchó Rubí.

-¡Pansy!- dijo Rubí sonriendo dándole un golpe en el hombro. Pansy volteó a ver a los dos, soltó una risita y se alejó con Millicent- Hola Harry, ¿Cómo sigues?- dijo la rubia dejando de reír.

-Hola Rubí, ya sigo mejor, gracias- dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la chica en un tono de preocupación.

-No, no, nada, lo que pasa, es que, yo- dijo el ojiverde que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para pedirle que fuera al baile con él.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Rubí mirando con curiosidad a su amigo.

-Bueno, yo me preguntaba si… ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?

Rubí soltó una risita y luego dijo seria y firmemente:-No.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?- preguntó el ojiverde extrañado.

-Ya van varios chicos que me piden que vaya al baile con ellos, entre ellos Neville, Seamus, Marcus, Ernie, Sean, Benjamín, Dean, Michael, Blaise, Richard, etc.- dijo la chica contándolos con sus dedos- pero les dije que no, y no se atreven a pedirle a mi prima que vaya con ellos, ya ves cómo es ella.

-Pero, ¿Por qué les dijiste que no?- preguntó Harry cada vez más extrañado.

-Porque esperaba a que me lo pidiera otro chico- dijo Rubí viendo a Harry fijamente.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Harry que no entendía la indirecta de Rubí.

-¿De verdad que no te lo imaginas?- preguntó Rubí con una sonrisa y una mirada pícara. Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón, se quedó sin palabras, por fin había captado las indirectas, se le quedó viendo a Rubí, la cual seguía sonriéndole, "Tiene una linda sonrisa" pensó Harry- Pero a todo esto ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Yo, yo quería preguntarte que, si ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- preguntó un ojiverde sonrojado.

-Sí- contestó sin pensarlo dos veces- tu petición era la que esperaba.

-¿La mía? pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó un Harry confuso.

-Porque a ellos no los he tratado tanto como a ti, por eso- mintió Rubí, obviamente que no le iba a decir "Porque me gustas" ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, entonces, nos vemos en el baile- dijo Harry.

-Sí- dijo Rubí, Harry ya se iba cuando- ¡Harry!

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por invitarme al baile- dijo la chica, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y se alejó corriendo. Harry solamente se sonrojó.

En otra parte de la escuela…

-¿Vas a ir al baile?- preguntó una chica, ¿Su nombre? Ivanna White.

-Sí- contestó una pelirroja.

-¿Con quién?

-¿Qué no te lo dije?- preguntó Ginny como culpándose por su olvido.

-No- contestó Ivanna haciendo muecas de "Mala no me dijiste"

-Con Colin, ¿Y tú?

-Con Edgar- contestó Ivanna con una sonrisa tímida y con un color rojizo en sus mejillas.

-Te gusta, ¿Verdad?- contestó Ginny divertida.

-Sí- contestó Ivanna un poco apenada.

-No te apenes, estamos en confianza, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo con él- contestó Ginny abrazando a su amiga.

-Gracias.

Rubí iba corriendo, al parecer estaba muy emocionada, pero al dar vuelta en una esquina se encuentra cara a cara con…

-¡Rubí! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!- dijo una voz fría y calculadora.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- dijo Rubí con ironía- dejémonos de juegos ¿Qué demonios quieres?- contestó la chica desafiante.

-Esa no es la forma adecuada de contestarle a tu prima- dijo Janíss negando con la cabeza.

-Siempre que me hablas es para molestar.

-Sí, no puedo negarlo- dijo Janíss con tono de burla- no puedo permitir que te creas superior que yo, porque no lo eres.

-Mm., ¿Acaso estás ardida porque te gané el duelo?- pregunto Rubí divertida.

-Eres una recogida, que no se te olvide eso- dijo Janíss con un odio contenido en su voz.

-No, no se me olvida, por eso no soy tan arrogante como tú, y no veo porque te molesta tanto reconocer que soy mejor que tú haciendo magia- dijo Rubí manteniendo la calma- ahora entiendo porque no se atreven a invitarte al baile.

-No presumas de algo que tú tampoco tienes.

-Pues en eso estás muy equivocada, ya van varios chicos que me piden que vaya al baile con ellos, pero me decidí por Harry- dijo Rubí en tono de burla- ahora, apártate de mi camino- dijo la chica empujando a Janíss y salió corriendo antes de que su prima pudiera hacerle algo. Janíss solamente se quedó con un solo pensamiento "Me las vas a pagar Rubí"

Era la hora de la comida, Rubí no aparecía por ningún lado, Harry estaba preocupado, ya que Janíss tampoco estaba. "Seguramente la ha de estar molestando" pensó el ojiverde como culpándose de no poder salir corriendo para defenderla, ya que no sabía donde estaba, y eso si podía salir, porque seguramente Hermione se lo impediría.

-Harry, aún no nos has dicho porque saliste tan de prisa de la clase del profesor Binns- preguntó Hermione viendo a su amigo de una forma extraña, era una mirada entre curiosa, de preocupación y reprobatoria.

-Es que, fui a buscar a Rubí para pedirle que fuera al baile conmigo- dijo Harry sonrojado.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó Ron divertido.

-Que sí.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Rubí?- dijo Hermione buscándola con la mirada en la mesa de Slytherin.

-No lo sé, y tampoco está Janíss- dijo el ojiverde nervioso.

-Miren, ahí está Rubí- dijo Ron- al parecer está un poco agitada.

- ¿Le habrá pasado algo?- dijo Harry preocupado- mejor voy a ver- dijo parándose de la mesa.

-No Harry- dijo Hermione deteniéndolo y haciendo que se sentara. Rubí se dio cuenta de la reacción de Harry que volteó a verlos y con una mirada y una sonrisa les dio a entender que estaba bien- ¿Ves? Está bien- dijo Hermione.

-Mm., ahí está Janíss y al parecer está muy molesta- dijo Ron viendo hacia la puerta. Harry y Hermione voltearon a verla, Janíss volteó a la mesa de Slytherin y fulminó a Rubí con la mirada, ésta se puso pálida pero miró desafiante a Janíss. Sabía muy bien que iba a tener problemas con su prima, nunca debió de haberla humillado ni de haberle contestado.

-Algo pasó entre ellas dos, lo sé, si no Janíss no estaría tan molesta...no me agrada nada la relación que llevan ellas dos, no es normal- dijo Harry refunfuñando porque Hermione no lo dejaba pararse.

-Luego nos contará, no puedes pararte a la mitad de la comida e ir hacia allá, los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle te molestarían y Rubí está con Parkinson y Bulstrode.

Harry no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, necesitaba saber lo que pasó, pero Hermione y Ron lo detenían de la túnica para que no cometiera una locura, en eso llegaron las lechuzas, y una lechuza a la que reconocieron como la lechuza de Rubí se posó enfrente de Janíss, ella le quitó la carta y la leyó, al terminar se veía furiosa y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin…

-Toma- dijo Janíss dándole la nota a Rubí- contéstale lo que quieras- dijo por último y salió del Gran Comedor echando chispas.

Rubí se quedó leyendo la carta, luego sacó una pluma y escribió- ¡HEY, TERRY!- gritó la chica y la lechuza fue hacia ella captando la atención de todos, y no precisamente porque fuera bonita- toma pequeña- dijo la chica volviendo a atar la carta- que tengas un buen vuelo- dijo acariciándola, esta vez no emitió el horrible ululeo, y salió volando, en la cara de Rubí se notaba felicidad.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, el baile empezaba a las siete de la noche y todas las chicas ya se estaban arreglando, mientras que los chicos aprovechaban para platicar y se preguntaban "¿Por qué las chicas ocupan tanto tiempo en arreglarse?" aunque sabían que siempre la espera era buena, las chicas terminaban preciosas.

Cinco y cuarto, cinco y media, seis; los chicos ya se habían aburrido, seis y media; los chicos subieron a arreglarse, siete; algunas chicas ya empezaban a bajar, siete y cuarto; el Gran Comedor ya estaba casi lleno, siete y media; entraron al Gran Comedor dos pares de parejas.

La primera pareja: un chico pelirrojo; con un traje verde y una chica castaña; con el cabello lacio, recogido en media cola con un prendedor de plata, un vestido lila, muy bonito en realidad, zapatillas lilas, una medalla de un unicornio y varias pulseras de plata, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, sus labios pintados de rosa, sombra lila en el párpado móvil; y rimel morado en las pestañas iban tomados de las manos.

La segunda pareja: un chico ojiverde; con un traje rojo escarlata (la verdad es que ese color se le da muy bien, nada más con verlo con el traje de Quidditch) y una chica rubia que iba de su brazo; un top (azul de arriba y rosa de abajo), una falda larga (azul de arriba, morado de en medio y rosa de abajo) que combinaban con sus rayos azules, zapatillas rosas, una medalla de una perla, pulseras de plata, el cabello suelto (siempre lo traía recogido) con un adorno de flores rosas en forma de diadema, sus mejillas rosadas como siempre, sus labios pintados de rosa claro, sombra azul claro en el párpado móvil y rimel azul en las pestañas.

Los chicos envidiaban a Harry por ir con Rubí, se veía muy hermosa y se quedaron pasmados al verla y las chicas envidiaban su hermosa cabellera, el pelirrojo, la castaña, el ojiverde y la rubia se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro y empezaron a platicar…

-A la hora de la comida no aparecías porque estabas peleando con tu prima, ¿Verdad?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-Sí- contestó la rubia.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?- preguntó la castaña.

-Bueno, yo iba caminando cuando me topé con ella y ya saben…empezó de sangrona y pues no me dejé, le dije que estaba ardida porque gané el duelo y ella me recordó algo doloroso, yo obviamente le dije que eso no se me olvidaba y que por eso no soy tan arrogante como ella, no debí contestarle, no debí humillarla, se va a vengar de mí, lo sé, Janíss es muy peligrosa- dijo Rubí nerviosa y se puso pálida.

-Cálmate Rubí, no te pongas así- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sí, yo estoy para protegerte- dijo el ojiverde abrazando a la rubia, la cual le dio un beso en la mejilla y le murmuró "Gracias Harry".

Cerca de ahí estaban Ginny; la cual iba con un vestido color coral, Colin; que iba de rojo, Ivanna; que iba de rosa y Edgar; que iba de azul, estos últimos dos coqueteando el uno con el otro mientras que Colin platicaba con Ginny, la cual no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del nuevo cuarteto (Rubí en lugar de Ginny).

Ya había unas parejas en la pista de baile, el cuarteto decidió bailar, teniendo como pareja a Rubí; Harry bailaba mejor que con Parvati y Ron y Hermione no bailaban mal, así estuvieron un rato…

Mientras tanto en el jardín…dos chicos que al parecer no querían ir al baile estaban platicando a gusto cuando llega la Profesora McGonagall.

-Krum, March, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó la Profesora viéndolos de una forma reprobatoria.

-No tenemos ganas de ir al baile- dijo sin más Janíss.

-No es que tengan ganas o no, tienen que ir- dijo McGonagall.

-Pe…perrro.

-Sí Krum, sé que usted no es de la escuela, pero también tiene que ir.

-No me pueden...- decía Janíss

-Está bien- dijo Viktor.

-Muy bien, los espero en el baile- dijo la Profesora y se fue.

-Ve tú Viktor, yo me quedo- dijo Janíss decidida.

-¿Porrrr qué te empeñas en no irrrr?- dijo Viktor- me prrrreocupas…

-Pensé que lo sabrías….lo que pasa es que…-

Al final los dos chicos fueron al baile, primero entró al Gran Comedor Viktor, iba de traje negro, luego Janíss, si todas las chicas ponían un gran esfuerzo en ir de lo mejor al baile, Janíss era todo lo contrario, no era que fuera demasiado simple sino que se veía que no le había puesto ninguna pizca de atención, iba con un vestido negro terminado en picos, su cabello ondulado suelto, y un maquillaje de lo más simple...pero como siempre, se veía muy linda como fuera.

-¿Qué onda con tu prima?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Que tiene?- dijo Rubí mirándola.

-Como que vino...bueno, no muy acorde a un baile- dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno...no lo sé...

-Pensé que no iba a venir...si unos minutos antes de que ustedes bajaran ella salió de la Sala Común con el uniforme- dijo Harry sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Tal vez sea eso...tal vez, se alistó a la de rápido pero no se ve tan mal ¿No?- dijo Rubí poniendo cara de "Oops"

-No, claro que no...Janíss es muy bonita esté como esté...solo que siendo chica...

-Ya bájale Ron- le dijo Hermione

-Harry, ¿Nos podemos ir a sentar?- preguntó la rubia.

-Claro, yo ya me cansé también.

-¿Vienen?- dijo Rubí mientras se tomaba del brazo de Harry.

-No, nos quedamos bailando otro rato- dijo Hermione.

-OK- dijo el ojiverde y se fue a sentar con Rubí.

En la mesa…

-¿Quieres ponche?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-Sí, gracias, me estoy muriendo de sed- dijo la rubia y Harry fue por 2 vasos de ponche.

-Gracias- dijo la chica.

-Te ves muy bonita así- dijo el chico viendo fijamente a la rubia- el cabello suelto te luce más que recogido.

-Gracias- dijo Rubí- pero cuesta trabajo mantenerlo así, y luego largo, pero tomaré en cuenta tu opinión- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- el chico también le sonrió, ahora que prácticamente no sabía nada de Ginny, se había dado cuenta de que Rubí le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado, no podía soportar más, no quería perderla como perdió a Ginny.

-Rubí…- dijo el chico con la mirada baja.

-Sí, dime- dijo la rubia viendo con curiosidad al ojiverde.

-Bueno, yo…- no sabía cómo empezar- quiero decirte…- estaba muy nervioso- pues, ¿Recuerdas lo qué te dije cuando te escogieron de suplente para Malfoy?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió y volteó a verla a los ojos.

-Sí, y yo te dije que pensaba lo mismo de ti- dijo la chica un poco entusiasmada, sospechaba lo que le quería decir.

-Sí, y luego…me besaste- dijo esto último en voz bajita y se puso rojo- ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo.

-Ese beso…bueno…dijiste que lo hiciste por la emoción…pero… ¿Significó algo para ti?- dijo el chico temiendo una respuesta negativa.

-Sí- dijo Rubí y a Harry le brillaron los ojos- pero, para ti no significó nada- dijo y a Harry se le nubló la mirada.

-¿Por qué dices eso? claro que significó algo para mí- dijo el chico alterado.

-No, si hubiera significado algo para ti, no hubieras…- dijo la rubia con la voz entrecortada- no hubieras besado a Ginny- dijo a punto de llorar.

-...- fue la respuesta del chico, ella había visto el beso que le dio a Ginny, la besó, a pesar de que no mentía, el beso de Rubí sí había significado algo para él, pero besó a Ginny, y le gustó besarla, pero el beso de Rubí también le gustó- ¿Cómo sabes que la besé?

-Los vi- dijo Rubí perdiendo la paciencia- sabes, creo que, pensándolo bien, no debí de haber venido, buenas noches- Rubí se paró del asiento, Harry no quería perderla, ella le gustaba, y era una chica que en verdad valía la pena, así que también se paró del asiento y la detuvo.

-No te vayas- dijo el ojiverde tomándola de la mano, ella lo miraba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, él también le gustaba, así que se volvió a sentar dispuesta a escuchar una explicación y Harry también se sentó- lo del beso de Ginny fue un error, porque tu beso sí significó algo para mí, me gustas Rubí, me gustas mucho, y si besé a Ginny fue porque como dijiste que solamente había sido por la emoción, me sentí mal y besé a Ginny porque quise buscar en ella el consuelo, pero me dio una cachetada y reaccioné- mintió Harry.

-Entonces…- dijo la rubia ahogando un sollozo- tú, ¿Me quieres?

-Sí Rubí, te quiero con toda mi alma- dijo el ojiverde y la besó en los labios, la separó de él, por fin Rubí había dejado de llorar.

-Yo también te quiero con toda mi alma, eres el chico más lindo de todo del mundo- y lo besó, Hermione y Ron lo vieron todo y se acercaron.

-Me alegra mucho que ya sean novios- Hermione abrazando a sus amigos- yo sabía que no tardarían en caer.

-Gracias- dijeron los novios.

-Felicidades- dijo Ron, estaba alegre por sus amigos, pero triste porque sabía que cuando Ginny se enterara iba a sufrir mucho.

Eran las once de la noche, Harry se había percatado de que los Profesores no estaban, al parecer nadie más se había percatado de eso, estaban más entretenidos bailando…

-¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los Profesores está?- dijo el ojiverde preocupado.

-No, no me había percatado de eso- dijo Hermione, y los 4 los empezaron a buscar con la mirada.

-¿Habrá pasado algo?- dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes mi amor, a lo mejor nos están preparando una sorpresa- dijo Rubí intentando calmar a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

A las doce de la noche…los Profesores aparecieron y se paró la música, todos voltearon a ver a Dumbledore extrañados.

-La fiesta ha terminado, vayan todos a sus respectivas casas- dijo Dumbledore seriamente, todos los alumnos se voltearon a ver extrañados, pero le hicieron caso a su Director, los jefes de las respectivas casa los acompañaron- Señor Potter, Señores Weasley, Señorita Granger, necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo viendo a los chicos.

-Mañana nos vemos Harry- dijo Rubí y le dio un beso fugaz.

-No, tú vienes con nosotros- dijo Harry.

-Pero el Profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con ustedes, no conmigo- dijo Rubí.

-Pero ahora eres mi novia, y creo que lo que nos tenga que decir el Profesor Dumbledore lo tienes que saber tú también- dijo Harry jalándola de la mano. Rubí no se pudo resistir.

Cuando Rubí y Harry llegaron, ya estaban los hermanos Weasley y Hermione, Ginny y Rubí se miraron con odio, Dumbledore todavía no había llegado, segundos después llegó y a la primera persona que vio fue a Rubí, la observó por largo rato, pero no le dijo nada.

-Mm., no tengo tantas sillas, así que apareceré un sillón- dijo esto haciendo un movimiento de varita y apareció un sillón grande y rojo, los chicos se sentaron, y por alguna razón, Ginny quedó sentada al lado de Rubí.

-¿Qué pasó Profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó Ginny- Dumbledore iba a contestar cuando entró Sirius, los cinco chicos voltearon a verlo, Sirius miró a Rubí y se dirigió al lado de Dumbledore.

-Buenas noches chicos- dijo Sirius.

-Buenas noches Profesor Black- dijeron ellos

-No quiero sonar grosero pero ¿Qué está haciendo aquí Señorita March? debería estar en su casa- dijo viendo a la chica fijamente.

-Yo…- decía Rubí pero Harry la interrumpió.

-Creo que es importante que Rubí sepa lo que está pasando, porque supongo que Voldemort tiene que ver en esto- estremecimiento general excepto por Sirius y Dumbledore pero Rubí dio un brinco en su asiento- ¿O no?- dijo el ojiverde.

-Así es Harry, y me da gusto que quieras proteger a tu amiga- dijo Dumbledore.

-Mi novia, para ser exactos- dijo Harry sonriente, a Ginny solamente se le nubló la mirada y volteó a ver a Rubí con odio, ella la miró con una sonrisa triunfante, nadie se dio cuenta de esas miradas.

-Hace frío aquí- dijo la rubia viendo a Harry fijamente, él la abrazó y Rubí se acurrucó en sus brazos.

-Tiene razón, voy a prender la chimenea- dijo Dumbledore.

-Entonces, supongo que vas a querer que la Señorita March sepa todo, ¿No?- dijo Sirius serio.

-Sí Sirius- dijo Harry decidido.

-¿Sirius? ¿Por qué le dijiste Sirius en vez de Profesor Black?- dijo una rubia confundida.

-Es una historia muy larga- dijo Harry.

-Y creo que le encargado para contártela soy yo- dijo Dumbledore y empezó a contarle lo de que Peter Pettigrew traicionó a los padres de Harry entregándolos a Voldemort, que acusó a Sirius de matar a trece muggles, que Sirius es el padrino de Harry, en fin, todo…

-Entonces, ¿El Profesor Black y usted son amigos de los chicos?- pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

-Sí, pero Rubí, después de lo que te conté, ¿Vas a seguir hablándome de usted?- dijo Dumbledore viéndola con ternura, Ginny ya quería irse, no soportaba estar ahí, viendo como Harry abrazaba a Rubí.

-Lo siento.

-Y a mi padrino puedes llamarlo por su nombre, ¿Verdad Sirius?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-Sí Harry- Rubí le parecía una chica más misteriosa de lo que aparentaba, pero en fin, era la novia de su ahijado, la persona que más quería en el mundo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Profesor?- preguntó Harry con interés.

-Es difícil de decir, y muy grave, pero es mejor ahora que nunca...Voldemort y sus mortífagos iban a atacar- dijo Dumbledore seriamente.

-Y ¿Por qué no atacaron?- preguntó Ginny claramente sorprendida y asustada, y su comentario resonó en el silencio.

-No lo sabemos Ginny, al parecer algo hizo que sus planes fallaran- dijo Sirius demasiado serio.

-Pero, ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?- preguntó Hermione, ella estaba sentada entre Harry y Ron.

-No lo sabemos- dijo Sirius.

-Pero es bueno que no hayan atacado- dijo Ron, quien tenía ganas de abrazar a Hermione.

-En eso tienes razón, tuvo que haber pasado algo para que no atacaran, pero aún así deben andar con cuidado, y ahora más que nunca Harry, te pido, te lo suplico que no entres al Bosque Prohibido- dijo Dumbledore viendo seriamente al chico.

-Pero no atacaron, eso es buena señal.

-Sí Harry, lo es, pero como sea, Voldemort ha entrado a Hogwarts, ¿Cómo? no lo sabemos, y puede estar ocultado en el Bosque, así que prométenos que no irás al Bosque- dijo Sirius.

-Lo prometo.

-Muy bien chicos, pueden irse, y tengan cuidado- dijo Dumbledore, los chicos salieron y cada quien se fue a su Sala Común.


	12. Regalos

**Siento la espera, pero he estado muy presionada psicologicamente con las examenes para entrar a la Uni aparte de haber estado viajando. Agradezco a Cotita y la otra chica que contesté directo en su mail, espero les agrade a todos y dejen r/r.**

**CURIOSIDADES DEL FIC:**

Rubí y Janíss, ambas primas están basadas en nosotras las autoras, Janíss está basada en mi en aspectos físicos (excepto la piel muy clara, eso es con fines para el fic) es una composición de mi nombre real: Janaí, me dicen "Jani" así que oalá! jeje Rubí fue modificada por mi amiga (la otra escritora) y ese nombre no tiene truco, solo es y ya.

Desde que las creamos Nayeli y yo nos llamamos "primas" entre nosotras y aveces discutimos como si fueramos nuestros personajes, es muy divertido. Aunque por supuesto, para fines del fic cambiamos las personalidades ya que cero que ver con nosotras.

**12.-REGALOS**

Era Navidad, Rubí se despertó, se sorprendió de ver regalos al pie de su cama, sus compañeras de cuarto (entre ellas Pansy y Millicent) seguían dormidas y no quería despertarlas.

Primero abrió el regalo de Hermione, era un libro: "Numerología y astrología del siglo II", después abrió el de Ron: dulces de Honeydukes, luego abrió el de Millicent: una bufanda verde muy bonita, con el nombre de Rubí grabado en ella en letras plateadas (Cómo pudo hacer eso Millicent? No me pregunten), abrió el de Pansy: un lindo conejo blanco, con los ojos azules al que Rubí le puso de nombre Cute, después abrió el regalo de su tía Susan: una esclava de plata que traía una nota "Para mi única y favorita sobrina, Feliz Navidad", luego otro paquete, que supuso que era regalo de su tío: una Saeta de Fuego, con una felicitación por ganar el partido y por último abrió el regalo de Harry, era una medalla de corazón que al abrirse tenía la foto de Harry (casualmente Rubí le había regalado lo mismo, nada más que con su foto) y venía una nota que decía:

_Rubí:_

_¿Qué puedo decirte? Eres una chica maravillosa, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, te amo con toda mi alma._

_Con amor,_

_Harry_

_P.D.: Feliz Navidad _

Rubí leyó la nota y sonrió feliz, la guardó y se puso inmediatamente la medalla, no se quitaría esa medalla por nada del mundo.

Mientras tanto en Gryffindor…

-HARRY DESPIERTA, LOS REGALOS- salió corriendo y gritando Ron.

-Ya entendí...- dijo Harry dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

-Vamos Harry... ¡No seas aguafiestas!- dijo la voz de Hermione.

-¿Qué haces...aquí?- dijo Harry bostezando.

-Vamos- dijo Ron jalando a Harry fuera del cuarto seguidos por Hermione.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común había un gran árbol y alrededor de él habían papeles de regalos rotos, señal que sus otros compañeros ya habían bajado por los suyos, pero había cuatro montones sin abrir.

-¿Tenías que despertarme?...es Navidad- dijo Harry bostezando.

-Abre los regalos Harry...y no seas dormilón- dijo Hermione acercándose a los que eran sus regalos.

-Harry se acercó perezosamente, pero más animado a sus regalos y empezó a arrancar el papel...

-Ron...Percy te envía esto...- dijo la voz de Ginny desde una esquina.

Los tres voltearon a ver, como si se llamaran Ron, el pelirrojo se acercó a su hermana...

-¿Por qué lo tienes tú?- dijo agarrando el paquete que le extendía Ginny extrañado.

-Los envió juntos...yo no tengo la culpa- dijo Ginny mientras abría un regalo que parecía una caja de cristal redondeada y al abrirla salieron unas imágenes...se veía como si fuera un holograma, pasaban las imágenes rápidamente hasta que se detuvo en una...estaban Harry y ella en los jardines y se veía que la Ginny del holograma le daba una cachetada al moreno...Ginny sorprendida cerró la cajita- Gracias Colin...

-¿De donde salió eso?- dijo Ron sorprendido.

Harry y Hermione estaban igual, Hermione por su parte pensaba porqué había aparecido esa imagen, y que era mientras Harry estaba sorprendido y azorado y lamentando su mala suerte de que sus amigos hayan tenido que ver eso.

-Es un regalo de Colin...- dijo Ginny recogiendo todos sus regalos para irse.

-¿Le diste una cachetada a Harry?- dijo Hermione.

Ginny los miró seria, pasando su mirada a Harry que no tenía expresión alguna: -Gracias por sus regalos...no se hubieran molestado.

-De nada...- dijo Harry.

Escucharon que alguien bajaba y por las escaleras apareció Janíss con unos jeans y una sudadera de cuello de tortuga y el cabello alzado todo hacia atrás como nunca la habían visto.

Janíss se les quedó viendo y siguió caminando impasible hasta donde estaba el último montón de regalos.

Ginny subió a su habitación, mientras que Harry y Hermione siguieron abriendo sus regalos y Ron se dispuso a abrir el regalo de Percy que fue...un juego de Quidditch en miniatura del equipo de las casas de Hogwarts con sus integrantes actuales.

-Esto es magnífico- dijo Ron mientras que Harry y Hermione dejaron sus cosas y se acercaron a ver, mientras eran seguidos con la vista por Janíss quien en ese momento sacó un colgante de una piedra púrpura que se abría y una nota que decía "Cuídala por mí...Feliz Navidad hija, recuerda lo que te dije...Susan"

-Es muy bueno... ¡Aquí estás Hermione!- dijo Harry mientras la figurita de la que era Hermione volaba por toda la Sala Común.

-¡Ya era hora!...pensé que nunca lo aceptaría- dijo Ron dejando de leer la carta- ahora si Percy se voló la barda...cuando sea grande seré la mano derecha del Ministro.

-¿Qué te dice?- dijo Hermione viendo fugazmente a Janíss.

Ron le extendió la carta y Harry y Hermione se juntaron para leerla.

_Ron:_

_¡Feliz Navidad! Me imagino que estás en Hogwarts con esos amigos tuyos, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter._

_Espero que te guste el regalo, sé que a ti te gusta mucho el Quidditch (aunque me parece un juego muy peligroso para la edad que tienes) pero aún así estoy feliz que hayan ganado la copa el año pasado¿sabes? ser ayudante de Fudge me dejó dinero, tanto así, que te puedo dar el lujo de un juego que apenas acaba de salir, cada vez que los jugadores cambien así va a ser en las figuras así que no va a ser necesario que adquieras otro juego._

_Quiero pedirte una disculpa (estoy muy avergonzado) sé que cometí un error al no confiar en tu amigo Harry, pero debes de entender que la situación (y los comentarios de mis jefes) no hablaban muy bien de él, se que hice mal al querer que hablaras con la Profesora Umbridge (que ha perdido todo mi respeto) pero no nos habíamos enterado exactamente cuál era la situación en Hogwarts, fue una pérdida de tiempo al no creer que Quién-Tú-Sabes hubiera regresado y por lo que me ha dicho el Profesor Dumbledore (que muy amablemente aceptó mis disculpas) que no aprendieron a practicar hechizos aunque por lo visto ustedes no perdieron el tiempo respecto a eso (déjame decirte que me siento orgulloso de ti, he aprendido a no dejarme llevar por lo que me digan, debo tener mi criterio, aunque no es bueno romper las reglas así que espero por tu bien que no se repita esta situación) y me alegra que tengan iniciativa, eso es lo que necesitamos ahora._

_Me imagino que Harry leyó la anterior carta que te envié (y así lo creo ya que afortunadamente no me hiciste caso) y quiero que le pidas disculpas de mi parte._

_Sé que no debí recriminarles nada (me arrepiento mucho) y debo aceptar que ustedes fueron más inteligentes que yo, al tratar de prevenir a toda la población del regreso de Quién-Tú-Sabes._

_Ya fui a hablar con nuestros padres, y les he pedido disculpas y espero que volvamos a ser la familia de antes y dejemos esto atrás._

_Me enteré de que los gemelos se salieron del Colegio (fue una total estupidez) pero en parte los entiendo aunque...no puedo creer que el Sr. Fudge haya aceptado firmar ese decreto._

_Espero que en el verano nos volvamos a ver..._

_Percy Weasley_

-Vaya- dijo Harry doblando la hoja.

-Por fin entró en razón...tenía que darse cuenta que...- decía Hermione pero de repente guardó silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry extrañado.

Hermione con la mirada le hizo señas de que Janíss estaba allí.

-Sigamos abriendo los regalos...luego hablamos- dijo Ron sentándose en el suelo frío.

Harry también se sentó en el suelo mientras Hermione jalaba un cojín para sentarse en el suelo.

A Ron le llegó el típico suéter Weasley que esta vez llevaba la leyenda "Gryffindor campeón" junto con un pastel de chocolate de parte de su mamá, los gemelos le dieron una dotación de sortilegios y una caja de ranas de chocolate, de Hermione: un libro..."La historia de Hogwarts"

-¿La historia de Hogwarts?- leyó Ron muy extrañado, Hermione sonrió.

-Para que tengas un poco más de cultura Ron...

-Esto es una broma pero...gracias- dijo Ron suspirando.

Hermione se rió a carcajadas bajo la mirada extrañadas de Harry y Ron.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Harry.

-Abre el libro Ron...- dijo Hermione.

Ron abrió el libro y vio en letra grande y manuscrita "_La filosofía Weasley"_

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry acercándose y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Ron siguió ojeando el libro y habían fotografías mágicas de ellos, en clases de Herbología, Pociones, Transformaciones, y abajo de cada una habían escritos donde claramente se veía la letra de Hermione...había una foto de cuarto curso donde Harry y Ron jugaban con sus varitas de a mentiras a las espadas y estas se transformaban en otras cosas en medio de la clase de McGonagall...a Ron una le llamó mucho la atención, era en el mismo año, pero ahora en el baile y se veía a un Ron con la cara larga mientras seguía a alguien con la vista, con esto Ron se sonrojó...no había nada escrito abajo de esta foto.

-Es genial Hermione- dijo Ron viendo embobado el libro.

-Aún no está terminado...pero pensé que sería bueno terminarlo juntos...esto demuestra nuestra amistad, primero eran ustedes dos, luego tres, luego Ginny...- dijo Hermione e hizo una pausa- y ahora Rubí- aquí Janíss los volteó a ver desesperada.

-¿Filosofía Weasley?- dijo Ron sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Sí...mira, al pie de cada foto hay escrito algo, es para que recuerdes en qué momento pasó y debes escribir lo que tu piensas de cada fotografía...yo también tengo uno pero con mis puntos de vista- dijo Hermione muy emocionada- no aguanté más la curiosidad de saber qué pensaban...

-¡Yo también tengo uno!- dijo Harry sacando un libro que también decía "La historia de Hogwarts" y por dentro decía "_Filosofía Potter"_

-Perfecto, ahora sí, les explico...escribirán lo que piensan de cada foto, y todo se transcribirá mágicamente a otro libro en dónde estarán todos nuestros puntos de vista y al final veremos el resultado- dijo Hermione súper emocionada.

-Es el mejor regalo que he recibido- dijo Ron.

-Igual yo…- dijo Harry.

Escucharon un ruido y era Janíss que salía apurada escaleras arriba, pero al pasar a lado de los chicos no se da cuenta que dejó caer aquél colgante.

Harry al ver que Janíss no regresaba por él, pues al parecer no se había dado cuenta por las prisas y por el montón de envolturas, agarró el colgante y lo observó.

-Creo que deberías dejar eso Harry...- dijo Ron acercándose para verlo al igual que Hermione.

-La curiosidad mató al gato- dijo Harry.

El colgante no era ni grande ni pequeño, tenía una cadena plateada mientras la piedra era redonda y de color púrpura muy brilloso, muy parecido a lo ojos de Janíss.

-Por el color parece ser algo familiar- dijo Hermione.

-Tienes razón, el color de sus ojos...- dijo Harry.

Escucharon pasos que bajaban y Harry se guardó el colgante en la bolsa del pijama, mientras se sentaban a prisa para seguir desenvolviendo regalos.

Janíss llegó al pie de las escaleras atravesando rápidamente la Sala Común y saliendo literalmente como un rayo...

-Vayamos a los dormitorios- dijo Harry parándose rápidamente al igual que Hermione y Ron.

Recogieron sus paquetes y subieron a prisa hacia la recámara de los chicos. Una vez que llegaron se sentaron en una cama, Ron y Harry en la cama mientras Hermione se sentó adelante de ellos en el suelo.

Harry sacó el colgante y vio que tenía una pequeña bisagra que casi ni se veía y la abrió.

Del colgante salió la mitad del cuerpo de una chica, de tal vez 16 o 17 años era Janíss, era idéntica solo que...

-Hola...soy Susan March, tengo 17 años por lo tanto voy en séptimo curso en Hogwarts...-decía la imagen de la chica lo último con sorna.

Susan March, la ex prometida y casi esposa de Sirius, su padrino, era una chica muy bonita, de tez muy blanca y unos ojos púrpura intensos y brillantes con el cabello largo y muy liso de un color negro intenso.

-Esto lo hago para que me quede de recuerdo- decía Susan alegremente y de repente se puso muy seria- las cosas son difíciles, aquél que se hace llamar Voldemort está logrando mucho poder...no sé si vuelva a ver a mis amigos, por eso hago esto, pero pasemos a cosas más felices... ¡Voy a dejar de ver al creído de Sirius!- dijo otra vez la sonriente Susan.

-Tengo tres amigas...Lily Evans, la cerebrito y responsable, aunque cabeza dura y novia de James Potter, si supieran la historia de esos dos...Emily Wollen la divertida, impulsiva, la mal pensada y novia de Remus Lupin...ese chico es extraño- dijo Susan haciendo una mueca- desaparece por las noches...y mi niña, la más pequeña, nuestra Ravenclaw, Melany Dyson: la tierna, divertida, defensora de los merodeadores y ex novia de la rata inmunda de Peter y lo más gracioso es que si se transforma en rata- risas de Susan- y yo...la más hermosa, carismática, inteligente.

De repente apareció una chica de cabello muy largo y rubio de ojos azul cielo, que decía: -Y la que está loca por Sirius Black.

-¡Eso es mentira!- dijo Susan.

-Claro que es verdad- dijo la chica rubia, igual muy bonita.

-Emily déjame hacer esto sola, luego siguen ustedes...- dijo Susan sonriendo- luego están los merodeadores...James Potter, el chico me agrada aunque al principio era un sangrón ¿Dije al principio? siempre lo fue... ¿Verdad que sí Lily?- volteó Susan a un lado como si le hablara a alguien.

-Es cierto... ¿Recuerdas cómo atrapaba esa estúpida snitch?- dijo la voz de una chica, y Ron, Harry y Hermione entendieron que fue Lily Evans.

A Harry se le paralizó el corazón, esa era la voz de su madre, ella estaba allí pero no salía en la imagen, pero Susan había dicho que les tocaría a ellas más al rato...

-Como odié que haga eso...la única vez que me daba gusto que hiciera eso era en los partidos- dijo Susan volviéndose a los chicos- como decía y además que tengo la autorización de su "Ama" digo: era un sangrón presumido, pero maduró, si no lo hacía capaz que Lily terminaba aventándolo al lago...Remus Lupin un chico inteligente pero bromista, es lo único que tienen en común esas comadrejas- decía Susan.

-Ey- dijo una voz muy diferente a la que habían escuchado pero también era de una chica.

-Deja de defenderlos Melany- dijo Susan.

-Recuerda: Soy Ravenclaw- dijo la voz mientras Susan bufaba y se volvía de nuevo al frente.

-Eso es lo que odio de Melany...siempre dice lo mismo, desde que tengo memoria- dijo Susan con cansancio- decía...Remus un chico inteligente y varonil, muy guapo al igual que Potter, un tipo extraño, desaparece cada cierto tiempo, creo que empezaré a checar que días son, aunque a veces pienso que se va con Emy...

-¡Oye!

-Peter Pettigrew...diremos que no es guapo ni feo pero es un patán, una rata, un sin vergüenza, traidor, pelafustán...

-Cálmate Susan…te ves maniaca así- dijo la voz de Lily.

-Es para que entiendan...

-Si va a ser tuyo el recuerdo, no necesitas ser tan explícita...

-Pasemos al último merodeador...Sirius Black...un engreído, sangrón, que se cree la octava maravilla del mundo- decía Susan.

-Él dice que la primera...- dijo la voz de Emily.

-Se cree que es muy guapo pero ni al caso...

-¿Por qué no les cuentas tus momentos amistosos con Sirius?- dijo Emily.

-No hay ninguno...

-Sabemos que te besó... ¡Dilo! Si van a terminar casados, ahora sí, déjalo de recuerdo...-dijo Melany.

-Como estas no me van a dejar hablar, llego a la conclusión que...Black apesta...- dijo Susan- ahora le toca a mi amiga Emily... ¡Apúrate mujer!- dijo Susan mientras desaparecía y entraba Emily Wollen.

-La loca que estaba hablando es Susan, la más loca del grupo, la que es capaz de gritarle a un niño de primero por ganar un compartimiento la...

-¡Yo no dije nada malo de ti!- se oyó la voz de Susan en el fondo.

-Bien...ya Sus dijo nuestro pasado, ahora al grano, aunque no sé cual es pero en fin, Susan quiere esto de recuerdo y quiere que hablemos pero ¡Ella ya lo dijo todo! este colgante, donde se "Supone" que se está quedando "Grabado" esto que son por así decirlo que cuando lo veamos después van a ser "Recuerdos" la piedra púrpura se refiere a los March, las mujeres March tienen siempre los ojos violetas, esto es aburrido...

-Di simplemente lo que ibas a decir o pasamos a Lily- dijo Susan.

-¡Está bien!... ¡Susan y Sirius se quieren y no son novios!- empezó a cantar la chica...y una almohada golpeó su cabeza- ¡¡¡Ey¡Era broma!...Susan siempre ha tenido muchas cosas contra los merodeadores, por no decir que nada más con Sirius, todo empezó cuando...

-¡Harry¡Ron!!!- dijo Hermione cerrando el colgante y la imagen desapareció.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo Harry- iba a aparecer...

-Lo sé Harry, pero este colgante no es nuestro, es de Janíss como lo han dicho ellas...

-Eso no lo dijeron Hermione- dijo Ron.

-Claro que sí, dijeron que el púrpura significaba que pertenecía a las March, sus ojos son púrpuras- dijo Hermione.

-¿Podemos ver a mi madre y ya? nunca la he visto a esa edad y con sus amigas...- decía Harry.

-Pero...

-No seas aguafiestas Hermione- decía Ron tratando de convencerla.

-¡No!- dijo Hermione quitándole el colgante a Harry de las manos- Janíss no tardará en venir a buscarlo...mejor no nos metamos en problemas, por favor...

Los chicos no pudieron decir nada y bajaron a la Sala Común y Hermione tiró el colgante y salió corriendo de la Sala Común seguida de cerca por Harry y Ron.

Cuando hubieron llegado al final del pasillo Hermione se detuvo...

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ella iba a aparecer...- decía Harry desilusionado.

-Es cierto...Harry nunca ha podido ver a su madre, debiste...- dijo Ron.

-Si dependiera de mí lo haría Harry, si dependiera de mí, te regresaría a tus padres pero entiéndelo, esto no te pertenece, es de Janíss...- decía Hermione desesperada.

-Pero...

-Sé que ella tiene a su madre y a su padre, pero es propiedad de Susan y por lo tanto de Janíss, que fueran amigas no significa nada Harry, a ti no te gustaría que te quitaran un obsequio de tu mamá ¿No? pues es de Janíss, por mi te lo hubiera dejado...- dijo Hermione muy apenada.

-Pero hubiéramos esperado a ver todo Hermione...estaba muy entretenido...- decía Ron.

-Lo sé, a mi también me hubiera gustado ver todo.

-Es mi madrina- dijo Harry con la vista pérdida.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron extrañado.

-Susan...es mi madrina…

-Ya lo sabemos ¿Y eso que?- dijo Ron.

-Si ella hubiera estado aquí yo nunca hubiera ido a parar con los Dursley...- dijo Harry pensativo.

Ron y Hermione ensombrecieron sus caras.

-Harry...ya sabes que aún así Dumbledore...- decía Ron.

-Pero hubiera sabido que tenía a alguien más...pero ni siquiera le importé- dijo Harry.

-Harry...no sabemos porqué lo hizo...- dijo Hermione.

-Janíss debe parecerse a ella...- dijo Harry con coraje.

-¡No digas tonterías Harry!... ¿Acaso no la viste? ella era feliz¿Acaso tu madre se llevaría con gente mala?- dijo Ron tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-Además, no cometas el mismo error que con Sirius, tu lo creías un traidor Harry... ¿Qué tal si te equivocas con ella?-dijo Hermione.

-Se hubiera preocupado o tan siquiera acordado de mí...

-No sigas con eso Harry...tal vez nunca la conozcas- dijo Ron.

Harry sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo...ya habían pasado muchos años y ya tenía a Sirius ¿Por qué mortificarse por alguien que no conocía? pero algo más vino a su mente...

-Ella no sabía

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Ron.

-Lo de Remus...lo que es- dijo Harry.

-Lo noté... ¿Crees que lo hayan descubierto?- dijo Hermione.

-Quién sabe- dijo Harry pensativo.

-¿Podemos terminar de abrir los regalos?- dijo Ron impaciente.

-Vamos de una vez-dijo Harry y emprendieron otra vez el camino a la Sala Común, al llegar Harry pasó a lado del colgante sintiendo una gran curiosidad pero decidió dejarlo por la paz, Hermione tenía razón "No le pertenecía".

Harry recibió de parte de la señora Weasley su suéter de color rojo que decía "Gryffindor a la final", de los gemelos: una caja de cervezas de mantequilla y una dotación de dulces, de Sirius: una foto en marco de Harry cuando era bebé vestido con su pijama de snitchs, de Remus: Un libro de defensa avanzada, de Ron: Un libro con tácticas de Quiddith y de Rubí: un colgante con forma de corazón que se abría y dentro había una foto de Rubí guiñándole un ojo y traía una nota:

_Harry:_

_Eres el chico más especial que he conocido, te amo, gracias por existir._

_Rubí._

Harry sonrió y se lo puso. También recibió para su sorpresa un regalo de Ginny...un reloj despertador en forma de una bludger y una nota que simplemente decía:

_Feliz Navidad_

_Ginny_

_PD: Sólo tienes que decirle a que hora quieres que te despierte._

Harry cerró la nota y vio con curiosidad el "Reloj" no se vía por ningún lado la hora y se preguntaba como es que lo despertaría ya que no le localizaba ninguna bocina..."Magia" pensó.

Ron recibió de Sirius: un narrador para sus juegos de ajedrez, era una personita en miniatura que narraba el juego haciendo comentarios chistosos, de Remus y Tonks: un nuevo juego de ajedrez y una nota:

_Feliz Navidad Ron, creímos o más bien Tonks cree que es hora de que tengas uno a la altura del mejor jugador que hemos conocido._

_Remus Lupin y Tonks._

De Harry: una capa de los Chudley Cannons, de Rubí: un vuela pluma de plata con su nombre grabado, de Ginny: un libro titulado "S_i ya te cansaste de pedir copia a tus amigos…"_

Hermione recibió de Rubí: un libro de leyendas mágicas, de Harry: una dotación de pergaminos de colores, de Ron: un colgante con una rosa, de Sirius: un libro de transformaciones prohibidas; al ver esto Hermione frunció el ceño; de Remus y Tonks: un vuela pluma con interior liquido de color indefinido que traía una nota:

_Feliz Navidad Hermione, pensé que esto te facilitaría el trabajo, Remus no sabe comprar algo decente, cuando escribas algo incorrecto se pondrá de cierto color (viene un instructivo) y cuando aciertes de otro. _

_Olvida lo que dice Tonks, ya sabes como es, he estado algo ocupado con lo de la orden, Feliz Navidad._

De la Sra. Weasley: unos pastelillos y una bufanda que traía en letras grandes y plateadas "Prefecta" (Hermione se sonrojó y pensó que no sería capaz de ponérselo); de Ginny: un perfume multi olores.

Harry volteó a ver a sus dos amigos y dijo:

-¿Recibieron un regalo de Ginny?

-Sí- dijo Hermione sacando un frasquito con tapa en forma de flor.

-A mi también… ¿Y tú?- dijo Ron.

-Igual...- dijo Harry señaló su bludger miniatura.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Ron quitándoselo de la mano a Harry.

-Un reloj despertador.

-Curioso- dijo Ron pensativo- me parece a ver visto una alguna vez pero no recuerdo...

-¿Bajamos a desayunar? ya es muy tarde...- dijo Harry.

-O más bien dicho: bajemos a comer, ya son las dos de la tarde- dijo Hermione sin preocupación.

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron al unísono Ron y Harry.

-No te quejes Harry...que te querías dormir más tiempo...suban a vestirse, en cinco minutos aquí y bajamos- dijo Hermione.

Y no tuvo que esperar respuesta porque los chicos subieron lo más rápido posible, uno por hambre y el otro porque quería ver a su novia.

En el preciso momento en que los tres subían, Ginny bajaba de las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas topándose con Hermione.

-Gracias por el regalo Ginny...- dijo Hermione sonriente.

-No hay de qué...gracias por el tuyo- dijo Ginny con una voz que intentó ser jovial.

-Entonces... ¿Vas a desayunar?- dijo Hermione de repente nerviosa.

-Si...voy con...

-Ah vas con alguien

-Michael- terminó Ginny.

-¿Otra vez con él? pensé que él y Cho...- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

Ginny terminó de bajar las escaleras quedando a la misma altura que Hermione, se veía claramente incómoda, pero suspiró y dijo:

-Hemos decidido retomar nuestra vieja amistad...desde que Cho murió, él ha estado algo triste y es mejor dejar las diferencias atrás- dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué?...Cho...- decía Hermione sorprendida.

-Muerta...si...ella y sus padres...algo triste...nos vemos- dijo Ginny dando por zanjada la conversación y retirándose lentamente.

Hermione se quedó estática en su lugar y subió corriendo al cuarto de los chicos; ella ya estaba vestida.

Nada más llegó, dio dos golpes a la puerta y entró. Harry se estaba poniendo la camiseta mientras Ron se ponía el tenis y la voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?...- dijo Harry mientras se ponía los lentes en su lugar.

-¿Lo sabían...?- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron mientras se paraba de su cama.

-Con razón no la había visto en el Colegio...- decía Hermione pensativa.

-¿Qué cosa Hermione?- dijo otra vez Ron.

-Cho.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?- dijo Harry mirando a su amiga.

-Ella...ella...

-Ya dilo Hermione- dijo Ron algo cansado.

-Está muerta- dijo Hermione.

8-julio-2006


	13. El regreso

**13.-- EL REGRESO.**

Harry y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta, era muy difícil de comprender¿Cho Chang muerta? parecía que ninguno hablaría en mucho tiempo.

-No es cierto- dijo Ron.

-No tengo porqué mentirles

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- dijo Harry todavía muy asombrado.

-Me acabo de enterar...Ginny me lo dijo.

-¿Cómo fue?- dijo Harry.

-No lo sé...sólo se que sus padres también perecieron...- dijo Hermione.

Otra vez el cuarto quedó silencioso.

-Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar...tengo hambre- dijo Ron abriendo la puerta.

-Comer Ron, comer- dijo Hermione.

-Eso quise decir Hermione- dijo Ron apremiante.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor que no estaba muy lleno, ya que muchos se iban de vacaciones, solo habían muy pocos de cada casa, por lo menos 10 de cada una y había muy pocos comiendo.

Hermione miró a todo el Comedor deteniéndose en la mesa de los Slytherins donde Rubí estaba sentada leyendo un libro y le hizo señas con ambas manos, pero la chica no volteaba, al parecer no la había visto.

Harry ni se había sentado siquiera y fue a la mesa de su novia, rodeándola sin que ella se diera cuenta, aunque los pocos Slytherins ahí presentes lo miraron con sonrisas burlonas y comentaban entre ellos pero Harry no reparó en eso.

Una vez que llegó atrás de Rubí le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazaba, Rubí dio un salto y lo volteó a ver confundida y con el ceño fruncido y después de un momento le sonrió.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso...me asustaste.

-Feliz Navidad- dijo sonriendo Harry.

-Feliz Navidad- dijo Rubí y le saltó a Harry con un beso el cual Harry correspondió.

-JAJAJA- estalló a carcajadas una chica de Slytherin de cabello negro, igual que sus ojos y piel pálida, mientras que un chico que estaba a su lado le daba un codazo pero también tratando de no reírse.

-Vamos a mi mesa...- dijo Harry incómodo.

Rubí no dijo nada pero se paró y tomó de la mano a Harry mientras este la llevaba a la mesa de los Gryffindors mientras que la rubia les dirigía una mirada preventiva a sus compañeros de casa los cuales callaron al instante pero siguieron murmurando.

Una vez que hubieran llegado a la mesa se sentaron una a lado del otro frente a Ron y Hermione quienes le sonrieron a Rubí y le dijeron:

-Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad chicos...gracias por sus regalos- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa y le enseñó a Hermione el libro que unos momentos antes estaba leyendo.

-Interesante ¿Cierto?- dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras se servía de desayunar.

-Mucho...

El desayuno fue de lo más tranquilo y silencioso Comida Ron, comida , lo único que se escuchaba eran los villancicos que sonaban en el vestíbulo del Castillo que entraban cuando la puerta del Comedor se abría al entrar o salir algún alumno o maestro.

Ya una vez que hubieran terminado el desayuno Comida Ron, comida¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? se quedaron más rato en la calidez del lugar platicando alegremente mientras algunos maestros se disponían a comer.

Justo en ese momento entraban Viktor y Janíss con aire tenso, como si hubieran discutido, pero en sus caras no había señal de enojo; la ropa de Janíss estaba cubierta de nieve, la cual se sacudía con frenesí y se sentaron uno frente al otro y empezaron a comer sin dirigirse la palabra...

-¿Qué tanto ven?- dijo Rubí mirándolos con una extraña expresión.

Hermione dio un respingo.

-Tu prima se comporta de una extraña forma- dijo Harry.

-Krum no me agradaba del todo pero ahora que se relaciona con Janíss...nunca le confiaría nada- dijo Ron.

Hermione solo bajó la mirada a su plato vacío y al sentirse observada por Rubí tomó rápidamente una gran cantidad de agua.

-Son asuntos de ella- dijo la rubia cortante.

-¿Qué tienes?- dijo Harry extrañado.

-No deben...ponerle tanta atención a mi prima...olvídense de ella...- dijo Rubí mirando su plato al igual vacío y sosteniendo el tenedor con fuerza.

Ron miró a Harry alzando las cejas pero Harry no le contestó la mirada.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo Harry, aquí Hermione alzó la cara.

-Ella no es importante...

-¿Hay algo de Janíss que no nos has contado?- dijo Hermione.

-Creo que les he dicho todo- dijo Rubí seria pero tan rápido como se había puesto de mal humor sonrió- lo que quiero decir es que, no vale nuestros dolores de cabeza...ella es extraña.

Hermione frunció el ceño al igual que Ron, y Harry suspiró sin entender aún.

-Nunca nos has contado tu relación con ella...- dijo Harry.

-Y lo haré...

-¿Cuán...?

-¿Porqué no vamos afuera?- dijo Rubí rápidamente.

-Como quieras...- dijo Harry- ¿Vienen?

-Sí, sí- dijo Ron automáticamente- digo...no estorbamos ¿Cierto?

-¡Para nada!- dijo Rubí precipitadamente.

-¿Te sientes bien?...estás muy extraña hoy- dijo Ron.

-Sí...lo que pasa es que me siento aturdida, pero ya estoy bien...en serio- dijo al ver que Harry abría la boca para replicar.

Los cuatro salieron por las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor para encaminarse a los jardines, una vez que salieron del Comedor sintieron una brisa helada que provenía de los terrenos, a través de las puertas abiertas por donde entraba...

Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy- murmuro Harry.

Malfoy llevaba ropa de invierno mientras jalaba su baúl, su aspecto...increíblemente se veía mucho más pálido que la última vez que lo habían visto.

Los chicos siguieron adelante como cualquier cosa, hasta que no les quedó opción que toparse con él.

-Potter- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Harry con indiferencia.

-Me han contado que a pesar de mi ausencia aún así no pudiste conseguir la snitch- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, que parecía más una mueca de dolor.

-No importa Malfoy, porque no la has obtenido tú...- dijo Harry fríamente aunque su estómago sufrió una sacudida.

-Si no hubiera sido por Rubí...- dijo volteando a ver a la chica que estaba pegada a Harry mientras que Malfoy deslizaba su mirada hasta sus manos juntas, al parecer se había quedado sin habla- ella ha demostrado que no eres el mejor en esto Potter...

-Guarda silencio Malfoy- dijo Rubí no muy convincente.

Malfoy se le quedó viendo seriamente para luego mirar a Harry y por último a Ron...

-Lástima que no pude cantar..."A Weasley vamos a coronar"

-Cállate Malfoy...dime¿Te regañó tu papi?- dijo Ron furioso.

-Cálmate Ron- le dijo Hermione.

-Mejor ve a molestar a otro lado Malfoy...es más¿Por qué no te vas de nuevo?- dijo Harry.

-No les daré ese gusto, Potter.

-No me das miedo Malfoy- dijo Harry apretando la mano de Rubí.

-Ni yo...nuestro lado vencerá Potter, estamos más cerca que nunca de lograrlo...y enfrente de sus narices.

-Malfoy mejor...- decía Rubí.

-No me dirás que tengo que hacer March...

-Déjala en paz a ella Malfoy, te lo advierto- dijo Harry sacando rápidamente su varita.

-¿Ahora la defiendes?...ni que fuera tu novia...

-Lo es.

Malfoy se quedó serio y sonrió.

-Ya me lo imaginaba...juegas del lado contrario March...

-Vete Malfoy...- dijo Rubí.

Pero en lugar de alejarse se acercó a Rubí y abrió el colgante que ella tenía y en la cual estaba la foto de Harry...

-Y para colmo...cursis- dijo Malfoy con voz fría.

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo Rubí con ojos temblorosos.

-Claro que no...Pero no creí que mi regreso al Colegio fuera tan...divertido- y se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para esquivar un hechizo lanzado por Harry.

-¡Cálmate Harry!- le gritó Hermione bajando su varita- no le hagas caso...

-¿Que no le haga caso?...- dijo Harry.

-Ella tiene razón Harry…no vale la pena… ¿Cierto Rubí?- dijo volteando a ver a la rubia.

-Sí...no le hagas caso- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Ojala pudiera hacer eso...- suspiró Harry.

-Claro que puedes...debes hacerlo- dijo Rubí sonriendo feliz- vamos a los jardines...

El resto de la tarde se la pasó platicando tranquilamente o jugando a lanzarse bolas de nieve, de nuevo vieron a Viktor nadar en el lago y Hermione lo miró de soslayo lo cual no dejó de notar Ron que le sujetó el hombro a lo que Hermione tomó su mano y le dio unas palmadas sonriendo.

-No importa Ron...

-Claro que sí- dijo Ron mientras Rubí y Harry seguían lanzándose bolas de nieve- ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?

-¿Quién te dijo...?

-Rubí- respondió Ron y Hermione volteó a ver a la chica.

-Me sorprendió mucho, es que siempre he tenido en buen concepto a Viktor pero Janíss- dijo Hermione con irregularidad.

-Ella es diferente...

-Eso es a lo que me refiero...y lo que dijo Malfoy...muchos se están pasando al lado contrario Ron, y Viktor...él no sería el primero...- dijo Hermione manifestando su temor- yo lo aprecio mucho, pero...

-¿Crees que Janíss sea mortífaga?- dijo Ron asustado.

-No te lo aseguro, pero lo creo muy posible Ron, su forma de ser, de hablar...es como, como Bellatrix o peor aún...

-Pero...

-Solo piensa en que ha habido un ataque y medio Slytherin se fue...y cuando ocurrió esto no se me ocurrió fijarme si estaba Janíss pero Viktor no estaba Ron...

-Insinúas que ella...él...- dijo Ron pálido.

-Mortífagos infiltrados en Hogwarts- dijo con seguridad Hermione.

-Pero...Rubí...- decía Ron balbuceando.

-¡Ese es mi problema Ron!- dijo Hermione desesperada- desde hace tiempo, desde que vi a Janíss, la forma de ser de los Slytherins con ella, he pensado que esa chica va más allá de ser una gandaya, más allá de ser una simple alumna de Drumstrangs...

-Pero no creerás que Rubí sea una de ellas...ni siquiera Janíss¡Hermione, es una tontería! Ni siquiera Malfoy, aún somos jóvenes para que alguien lo sea...al menos que...

-Sean lo que van a iniciarse una vez que salgamos del Colegio- completó la frase Hermione.

-Pero insisto que...Rubí, ella es diferente ¡Tú lo dijiste!- dijo Ron con una nota de pánico.

-Yo no lo creo de ella, y no te puedo asegurar que Janíss también, solamente de Malfoy, solo de él, pero todo es posible, Rubí, ella no, de ella no lo creo, pero por eso quería saber más de la familia de Rubí, porque al saber de la de ella sabré de la de Janíss...pero puede que este equivocada en todo y simplemente esto sean pleitos de estudiantes...

-Espero que sea lo último Hermione, porque lo que dices es muy grave...

-Lo sé, Ron, pero...ni una palabra a Harry...

-Chicos¿Qué les pasa?... ¿Van a seguir jugando?- dijo Harry acercándose a ellos.

-Ya empieza a helar mejor vayamos a descansar, además ya está anocheciendo- dijo Hermione que tenía la nariz roja...

-Sí...eso me comentaba Rubí pero pensé que ustedes...bueno, ya vayámonos que estamos empapados- dijo Harry y tomó del brazo a Rubí y entraron al Castillo.

Se encaminaron hacia las escaleras donde Rubí se detuvo...

-Me voy por el otro lado...nos vemos mañana- dijo Rubí y le dio un beso en los labios a Harry y uno en la mejilla a Ron y Hermione, pero Rubí al darse la vuelta se topa cara a cara con Sirius...

-Vaya que están mojados...- dio Sirius- a ver si Filch no se enoja por el charco que hacen.

Y efectivamente, cuando voltearon a ver el piso, en el ya había rastros muy aparatosos de agua.

-Oh Dios- exclamó Hermione.

-No te preocupes Hermione...para eso es el conserje...- dijo Sirius sonriendo- ¿Por qué mañana no se pasan por mi despacho y tomamos chocolate caliente?

-Claro- dijo Harry mientras los demás asentían sonrientes.

-Además, creo que es hora de que sepa más de la novia de mi ahijado- dijo observando con una sonrisa muy peculiar a Rubí y esta sonrió tímida.

-C-claro- dijo la rubia.

-Entonces los espero en la mañana, a la hora que se levanten, estaré todo el día allí tratando de quitarme lo asqueado que terminé de Snape...

-¿Ya se fue el profesor Lupin?- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué hacías con Snape?- dijo Harry.

-Remus ya se fue...tuvo que...- miró a Rubí- atender ciertos asuntos, y Quejicus, bueno...necesitaba la poción para Lunático y fui a pedírsela pero se puso con sus sangronadas, además checaba de que no le pusiera ningún veneno...no sé como Dumbledore…- miró otra vez a Rubí y siguió- no sé como Dumbledore le dio trabajo. Bueno, nos vemos mañana y váyanse antes de que los cache Filch.

Sirius subió por la escalera rápidamente.

-Andaba algo apurado ¿no?- dijo Ron mientras empezaban a caminar una vez que Rubí se hubiera ido.

-Eso parece- dijo Harry.

-Pero no quiso decir ciertas cosas delante de Rubí- dijo Hermione- debemos llegar temprano a su despacho para que nos explique, no creo que...quiera hacerlo con Rubí frente a él.

-Pero yo ya le he dicho que quiero que ella sepa todo…- dijo Harry.

-Pero hay que escuchar la razón por la cual guardó silencio Harry...- dijo Ron.

Hermione lo volteó a ver orgullosa más no dijo nada y solo sonrió ampliamente.

-Tal vez tengas razón...- dijo Harry.

**Notas de la autora: **Muchas gracias por sus rr aunque pocos (solo uno) pues es más que suficiente (aunque quisieramos más!)

Esperamos les haya gustado este chap y bueno, decir que ya vamos entrando en materia.

Grax a :

HermioneyRon

Amber Nixie

Cotita: me preguntaste si sería un H/G y creo que debo contestarte. Francamente el hilo de esta pareja corre en mi total cuenta (depende de mi la desición) y de vdd yo daba un "No" pero viendo como van las actualizaciones y la escritura pues, te puedo decir que no en valde está en la sección H/G. Así que puedes seguir leyendolo.

Nekna

GinnyPotterW

4-Marzo-2007


	14. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: NAda que tengo relación con HP me pertenece, ni frases, lugares, personajes ni si quiera la motita de polvo que circule por allí. Peor no por eso pueden plagiarla, advertidos!**

Ah! hola de nuevo. Esta vez en lugar de curiosidades les tengo un aviso muy muy bueno! me pregunt si para ustedes o para mi)

Nunca les había coentado en esta Web (que recuerde) pero tenía una historia de los merodeadores que se "entrelaza" con esta historia, dígamos que el pasado de Sirius y Remus (jojo, ya luego entenderá más) pero por un daño en mi PC (hace como dos o tres años) se perdió todo (junto con otros proyectos) si bien la historia no estaba completa, si llevaba 50 páginas que tan solo formaban dos chaps, peor QUÉ CREEN! la he vuelto a reescribir, y desgraciadamente aunque es mu parecido a tdo lo que llevaba escrito, pues como que no es lo mismo, ahora llevo 16 páginas, con millones de ideas (que ya tenía y nuevas) en mente. Espeor que al terminar este fic poder subir el otro y así a quienes les guste lo de los merodeadores y una mirada más allá a esta historia, se informen y es que las curiosidades vienen de más allá. En fin. Me despido euforica. Disfruten.

**14.-RECUERDOS**

Rubí llegó a su Sala Común en donde tres personas estaban hablando algo alteradas, aunque solo una persona hablaba mientras las otras dos balbuceaban comentarios sin mucha inteligencia.

Se acercó poco a poco y cautelosamente para ver de quienes se trataba, ya que su Sala Común era muy oscura, la única fuente de luz era la chimenea.

-Te he dicho que no me importa...esa March me las pagará.

-Eso es malo.

-No me importa...algún día cometerá un error y yo esperaré a eso.

-Mira lo que te ha pasado- comentó la tercera voz la cual era de Crabbe.

-Esto es lo de menos...me pudo pasar algo peor...

-Aquí está ella- dijo Goyle al ver a Rubí.

Draco se volteó con frialdad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de dolor al voltearse.

-¿Que te pasó?- dijo Rubí sin pasar desapercibido las contusiones que tenía en los brazos y las muecas de dolor que hacía.

Draco pareció pensárselo- Ustedes dos...váyanse, luego no se quieren levantar hasta ya muy tarde y no son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para encontrar la cocina- le dijo a Crabbe y Goyle que no necesitaron que se lo repitieran ya que salieron disparados escaleras abajo.

-¿Qué te pasó?- dijo de vuelta Rubí.

-Tu prima, la verdad que ya me tiene harto...

-No debes enfrentarla...es peligrosa...

-Y tú también...te saliste con la tuya...- sonrió Draco- siempre pensé que Potter saldría con la Weasley...

-Pues ya ves que muchas cosas pueden cambiar...

-Me agrada que se lo hayas quitado a la pobretona...me alegra que sufra...

-¿Qué te hizo tu padre?- preguntó Rubí.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

-Ya hablamos de esto- dijo Rubí fastidiada.

-Y tú no me respondiste.

-Tú te fuiste…

-¿Y eso que?...vete a besuquear con tu noviecito Potter...

-¿Celoso Malfoy?- dijo Rubí divertida.

Malfoy se acercó a ella lentamente, Rubí tenía una mirada desafiante.

-Mi padre solo me aplicó la rutina: ya sabes...

-Y recuerda que yo tengo novio...

-¿Y eso que impide que tengas dos?- dijo Malfoy sonriendo.

-¿Qué me crees¿Una cualquiera?- dijo Rubí ofendida.

Malfoy solo amplió su sonrisa...

Rubí se alejó de él y dijo: -Harry es mío y no lo voy a dejar ir porque así lo quiero y porque lo amo, así que deja de interferir Malfoy...déjame curarte esas heridas, ahorita vengo.

-Lo que tú digas- dijo Draco, mientras Rubí le guiñó un ojo y bajó a su habitación...

-Quien lo diría, un Gryffindor y una Slytherin...haber cuando esto pasa de ser un sueño a una pesadilla...Jaja!- se rió Draco pero luego se arrepintió ya que le producía dolor...pero se alegraba de la desgracia de Harry...

Después de un rato Rubí regreso con una especie de alcohol y algodón.

-A ver, esto te va arder un poco- dijo acercándose a Draco- siéntate.

-OK- dijo Draco, Rubí se sentó a su lado mientras le curaba las heridas.

-¡Ay! eso arde- dijo Draco haciendo muecas.

-Te lo advertí- dijo ella, en eso…Draco le acarició la pierna a Rubí.

-¡Draco!- dijo Rubí parándose.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Entiende que…entiende que yo tengo novio, y…ya no sigas con eso o…o si no me voy y te curas tú solo- dijo nerviosa y no muy convincente.

-Está bien, ya me calmo- dijo y Rubí se volvió a sentar, Draco la veía fijamente y ya no se quejaba.

-Eres preciosa.

-Gracias- dijo Rubí sonrojándose- tú tampoco estás nada mal, pero nadie como mi Harry- dijo Rubí con una sonrisa- listo, terminé, hasta mañana- dijo y se fue.

Los rayos del sol apenas empezaban a alumbrar las Torres del Castillo, en la Torre de Gryffindor todos estaban dormidos, iban a dar las ocho de la mañana. Harry había tenido una noche tranquila...

De repente sintió que algo lo golpeaba, en la cabeza en las piernas lo cual le produjo dolor hasta que lo golpearon en el estómago sacándole el aire...

-Ay- se tocó el estómago retorciéndose...

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- se levantó un asustado Ron y sonrió al ver lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

Harry algo enojado con la actitud de Ron se tapó con las sábanas con la intención de amortiguar los golpes aunque no servía de nada.

Ron al ver que su amigo ya no soportaba más los golpes atrapó una bludger voladora y la sujetó fuertemente lo cual era muy difícil ya que la bola quería seguir golpeando a Harry.

-Deja de esconderte y ayúdame con esto.

Harry se destapó lentamente observando a todos lados y cuando ya no sintió ningún golpe más salió de la cama.

-¿Una bludger?- dijo Harry anonadado- ¿Qué hace aquí una bludger?

-Es tu despertador- dijo Ron forcejeando con la pelota- creo que ha sido muy eficaz- sonrió Ron.

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Harry acercándose a Ron para examinar la pelota...efectivamente era el regalo que le había dado Ginny-es salvaje.

-Pero te ha despertado.

-De que forma- exclamó Harry sarcásticamente.

-¿Cómo se apaga?

-No lo sé...- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué pasa¿Por qué tanto ruido?- exclamó Seamus asomándose.

-Nada...vuelve a dormir, es solo el despertador de Harry que da tumbos...- dijo Ron divertido mientras Harry se tallaba los golpes que en los brazos se habían puesto rojos...

-Ah- exclamó Seamus y se tiró de nuevo en su cama.

-¿Qué hacemos con esto?- dijo Ron.

-Nos vestiremos y le preguntaremos a Ginny...- dijo Harry de mala gana por lo cual Ron sonrió- y no le veo lo gracioso...

Harry se vistió primero y luego sujetó la pelota que intentaba pegarle para que Ron se vistiera, una vez que estuvieran listos bajaron a la Sala Común que estaba vacía...

-No podemos subir a los cuartos de las chicas- dijo Harry...

-Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta- ironizó Ron.

-Hoy andas muy graciosito ¿No?- dijo Harry todavía de malas.

-Tranquilo, debes de admitir que está muy interesante el regalo...

-Sí, tanto así que tengo moretones- y ciertamente los golpes en los brazos se estaban poniendo verdes ya que se había protegido con ellos de la bludger.

Se abrió el retrato y entró una Ginny muerta de la risa...los pasó de largo e iba a subir las escaleras...

-Espera Ginny- exclamó Harry, Ginny se detuvo todavía sonriendo, se veía algo despeinada.

-Excelente regalo hermanita- dijo Ron. Ginny lo ignoró.

-¿Cómo hago que esta cosa me deje en paz?- exclamó Harry señalando la pelota que agarraba Ron.

Ginny miró las manos de Ron y su sonrisa se agrandó más y comenzó a reírse con ganas y mucho más cuando vio los brazos golpeados de Harry...

Harry la miró enojado, la verdad era que no se esperaba algo así de Ginny pero la chica al ver la mirada fulminante de Harry dejó de reírse.

-Veo que ha funcionado...- rió la chica.

-Ya ves...ahora como apago esta porquería...

Ginny se puso seria: -No debes usar ese tonito conmigo...

-No debes burlarte de mí- dijo Harry...

Ginny lo miró fríamente y dijo: -Simplemente di..."Me has dado, ganaste...soy tuyo, tómame"- rió Ginny de nuevo.

-Espera... ¡Este es un invento de los gemelos!- exclamó Ron.- con razón se me hacia conocida esta cosa...

-¿Tengo que decir eso?- dijo Harry sin hacer caso a lo que había dicho Ron.

-Los gemelos pusieron eso...no se porqué- dijo Ginny en eso una chica bajita y de cabello castaño corto entra a la Sala Común desde afuera.

-Ginny te está esperando Michael, ya te estás tardando mucho...

-Ah sí...dile que ya voy- rió Ginny a lo que la otra chica también se rió y la chica salía de nuevo por el retrato y Ginny subía rápidamente las escaleras.

Harry se quedo unos momentos viendo hacia donde había corrido Ginny.

-¿Michael?- dijo Ron secamente- la verdad es que mi hermana está loca...

-Me has dado, ganaste, soy tuyo, tómame- dijo Harry y la pelota que sostenía Ron dejó de moverse.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron confundido al oír decir a Harry esas palabras y luego rió, cosa que a Harry no le hizo mucha gracia.

Después de dejar la pelota en el cuarto bajaron de nuevo a la Sala Común donde ya estaba una impaciente Hermione.

-Llevo mucho tiempo esperándolos...- dijo Hermione mientras salían por el retrato.

Ron abrió la boca para protestar pero Harry le ganó: -Llevamos más tiempo esperándote nosotros…deja de estar molestando.

Por la expresión de Hermione, parecería que acababa de recibir una cachetada y observó a Harry perpleja.

-Déjalo, anda de muy pocas pulgas- dijo Ron- ya sabes...tuvo una pequeña discusión con Ginny y su regalo.

Nadie más volvió a hablar en el trayecto al despacho de Sirius, y esto ayudó a que Harry se tranquilizara un poco, al menos lo suficiente para no desquitarse con sus amigos.

Una vez que llegaron al despacho de Sirius este los dejó pasar y les ofreció chocolate caliente a lo cual ninguno se negó ya que hacía mucho frío.

-¿Que tal la han pasado?- dijo Sirius viendo con atención las manchas ahora negras que tenía Harry en los brazos.

-Fue el despertador mágico de Harry...regalo de Ginny- dijo Ron a lo que Harry gruñó ante la mención de la pelirroja.

-Deberían solucionar las cosas...- soltó Sirius.

Nadie dijo nada a lo que Hermione prefirió cambiar la conversación.

-Sirius, ayer notamos que no quisiste decir ciertas cosas delante de Rubí- dijo Hermione.

-Sí- dijo Harry- y yo ya te he dicho que podemos confiar en ella...

Sirius suspiró...

-Recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijiste Harry...pero aún así debemos ocultarle muchas cosas...

-Pero ya te dije...

-Escúchame Harry- dijo Sirius- no podemos decirle muchas cosas porque no la conocemos a fondo, si tú te has enfadado porque no te decimos las cosas que eres el interesado...menos a ella.

-Pero estoy segura que podemos confiar en ella- dijo Hermione.

-Prefiero que tengan cautela...hasta que la conozcan bien...- dijo tajante Sirius.

Los chicos al ver la expresión de Sirius guardaron silencio aunque no estaban de acuerdo con él...

Una chica rubia se acababa de despertar, no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse y abandonar su cama calientita, cómoda...

Pero recordó que debía de ir al despacho de Sirius, aunque no le agradaba para nada la idea había quedado en que iría...se sentía incómoda con Sirius, se sentía en evidencia...

Se reincorporó de la cama, sus demás compañeras aún dormían y al parecer no pensaban hacerlo dentro de unas horas más, eran las ocho de la mañana, que locura despertarse a esas horas...

Se dio un baño y se miró en el espejo, el cual le devolvía la mirada de una chica de 16 años, cabello rubio, de tez pálida y ojos verdes, hizo una mueca de inocencia y al ver esa expresión en su cara sonrió...

Se vistió lo más tranquilamente posible, no quería salir a ningún lado ¿Qué sentido tenía?, a ella no le gustaba ese Colegio donde el Director te vigilaba, donde las clases eran tan diferentes...donde querían entrar a tu mente.

Salió de su cuarto y subió las escaleras que daban a su Sala Común que estaba más oscura de lo normal...el fuego estaba encendido y divisó una cara pálida...

-Vaya, la princesa despertó- siseó Malfoy.

-Ya ves- dijo despectivamente Rubí.

-Vaya, estás dejando sacar la serpiente que llevas dentro...

Rubí negó con la cabeza: -Voy con mí querido Harry...

-¿Por qué me lo dices?...no me interesa a donde vayas con tu noviecito.

Rubí volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Antes de irte…- dijo Draco acercándose mucho, mucho a ella.

-¿Qué quie…?- pero no terminó, Draco la había besado unos 5 segundos correspondió el beso pero luego lo empujó- ¡Draco!- dijo un poco enfadada- ¿Acaso no entiendes que tengo novio? amo a Harry, lo amo tanto que hasta daría mi vida por él- dijo con una sonrisa- ahora si me lo permites- dijo a punto de salir de la Sala Común.

Draco la tomó de la mano y le dijo: -Me encantas- y con la mano que tenía libre le mandó un beso.

Rubí solamente negó con la cabeza sonriendo y salió de la Sala Común.

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, iba con expresión seria, fría, depresiva...De repente cae...

Sintió como si se hubiera saltado dos escalones y cayó de rodillas al suelo, y parándose perpleja se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en Hogwarts...

Era una habitación espaciosa...había una cama y dos cunas de bebé, sentada en la cama estaba una muchacha como de unos 22 años de cabello negro, largo y liso de ojos lilas que arrullaba a un bebé mientras que el otro bebé dormía plácidamente en la cama...

Rubí se acercó a la imagen...quiso tocar la cama pero la atravesó y se dio cuenta que no eran más que imágenes, pero... ¿Entonces por qué sintió que caía? no podía ser Legeremancia...todo ocurriría más rápido... ¿Qué pasaba?

De repente en el cuarto entra una mujer joven aún...tal vez unos 25 años que entraba dando un portazo lo que hizo que la criatura a la que esa mujer arrullaba empezara a llorar frenéticamente.

Rubí reconoció a aquella mujer de ojos lilas y cabello negro como su tía Susan y la mujer que había entrado de cabello rubio y muy largo, con facciones finas pero de expresión fría y dura...esa, esa era su madre...

-¿Qué pasa?...- exclamó sorprendida Susan mientras trataba de tranquilizar a la bebé...mientras que la otra criatura seguía durmiendo- sabes que aún no se acostumbran a todo este ajetreo...

-No me importa...- exclamó fríamente la mujer, mientras miraba con odio a Susan- voy a salir...sabes muy bien las reglas y lo que a él le disgusta...cuidas bien a mi hija...

-¿Por qué no te dedicas tu a ella?...es demasiado pequeña aún...tienes suerte de que yo tenga a mi hija y pueda darle leche a la tuya...

-¡Cállate!- rugió la mujer- haz lo que te digo o recibirás un castigo que nunca olvidarás...imbécil...

Y Rubí sintió que otra vez caía...y otra vez de rodillas pero ahora estaba en Hogwarts...

Se levantó confusa... ¿Por qué esas visiones si se les podía llamar así?...siguió caminando...pero de nuevo cayó...esta vez más duro y de nuevo de rodillas.

Esta vez no estaba aquella casa...sino era un lugar público, un local, no había mucha gente, se acercó a una mesa alejada donde había reconocido a su tía Susan...estaba acompañada de una muchacha pelirroja y un chico de cabello negro revuelto...el papá de Harry...

-Ya les he dicho...no puedo hacer nada- exclamó Susan con desesperación- pude venir porque está ocupado, pero ni siquiera me deja salir a la esquina y luego esa arpía...

-Nos has tenido muy preocupados...y Sirius...- decía James.

-Al diablo con Sirius- exclamó enfadada Susan- no vine aquí para discutir de eso, simplemente no quiero preocuparlos a ustedes, sólo a ustedes...

-Pero lo que nos has contado es muy grave...tal vez podamos ayudarte...- dijo Lily al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Y Sirius debe saber...- decía James...

-¡Ni una palabra de esto con nadie!- decía Susan mientras miraba de un lado a otro- no se lo digan a nadie, ya escogeré el momento propicio para todo...y Sirius, él- se le cortó la voz- ya lo conocen iría a buscarme si se entera...y eso es justo lo que no quiero...no quiero que nadie cometa locuras...

-¿Por qué tu?- dijo Lily llorando.

-¡No voy a dejar a Sirius así!- soltó James con enfado...

-James...te juro que algún día lo buscaré y le diré todo- dijo Susan parándose apresuradamente.

-Pero...

-Lo haré antes de morirme...lo juro...felicidades por su bebé...- dijo Susan llorando y salió apresuradamente de allí.

Volvió a sentir que caía...de nuevo cayó pero esta vez más fuerte aún, se puso de pie...estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts

-¿Los papás de Harry¿Sirius?... ¿Qué...?

Pero no pudo terminar porque cayó de nuevo...cada vez más fuerte, lo que le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor...

Ahora estaba en un lugar oscuro...una cueva o eso parecía a primera vista, pero después de observarla la reconoció...

Había una plataforma de duelos, fuera de esta estaban dos niñas de 5 años si acaso una morena y ella...la otra era Janíss.

Después salió un hombre con paso golpeado, todo desfigurado...Janíss hizo una mueca de asco y miedo, mientras que la Rubí niña se mantenía impasible.

-Empezarán sus clases...- dijo ese hombre con voz gruesa y ronca- deben empezar a potencializar su magia...empezaremos con lo más importante...maldiciones imperdonables...deben tener las ganas de dañar a la persona, desearlo con todo su ser...

-¿Qué es esto?- exclamó Rubí mirando a su "Yo" más pequeña...cuando de pronto el "Maestro" lanza el _Crucio_ contra ella...

Sus oídos se quedaron sordos...la niña rubia gritaba de dolor y empezó a llorar, suplicaba que parara pero el hombre repetía sin apenas ser escuchado a causa de los gritos "Se fuerte...que no te afecte...regrésamelo"...

¿Como pudo olvidar eso?...y volvió a caer...pero cayó de sentón, los gritos resonaban en sus oídos, y recordó que en aquella ocasión Janíss al verla gritar le imploró al hombre "¡Pare, pare! Deje a Rubí¡Déjela!" y el hombre paró...pero esa fue la última vez que Janíss hizo algo por ella...y ahora que recordaba, Janíss no siempre fue la chica fría y dura de ahora...antes le aterrorizaban las clases y los hechizos...y podría decirse que era de aquellas que soñaba con princesas, aunque sin darse cuenta Janíss siempre lo había sido.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar más porque volvió a caer todavía más fuerte...

Estaba de nuevo en aquella casa...su casa, ella de unos 11 años llegaba corriendo por lo visto después de llegar del Colegio...atrás de ella iba Janíss quien caminaba normalmente...

En ese momento la niña se topa con una mujer alta y rubia...

-¡Mamá!- dijo Rubí con algo de alegría pero dejando de correr bruscamente.

La Rubí del presente veía todo eso fríamente...aún no terminaba de entender que era lo que pasaba...¿Por qué esas visiones? pero pronto dejó eso a un lado para seguir observando...aunque ya no le importaba todo lo que había pasado empezaba a sentir una pequeña opresión en su pecho...

La Señora rubia miró a su hija despectivamente y con arrogancia, y no le dijo nada.

-Janíss querida...me alegra que hayas llegado, te extrañamos tanto...- dijo la Señora con voz fría pero con una pequeña sonrisa y abrazó a la niña quien hacía una mueca de asco.

-Yo también...se hecha de menos la rutina de todos los días- dijo fríamente una vez que se hubieran separado.

-Si...tu padre quiere verte, está donde siempre...

-Solo subo mis cosas y voy...- dijo Janíss mientras en su cara se vieron algunos rasgos de resignación...y subió las largas escaleras en forma de caracol.

-Y lo que respecta a ti...- dijo volteando a ver a su hija.

-¿Por qué a ella la recibes bien¡Soy tu hija!- dijo Rubí con coraje...

-¡No hables! tu tío quiere hablar muy seriamente contigo...ya te he dicho que te apliques, pero te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro...

-Soy la segunda de mi clase...

-Debes ser la mejor...

-¿En serio?- dijo la niña con ironía, al parecer había explotado- si te la pasas diciéndome que no haga quedar mal a Janíss...

Rubí veía todo seria...y otra vez aquél rencor que sintió por su madre volvió a nacer...hace tanto que ya no sentía eso...

-Tu tío quiere hablar contigo y eso es todo...por eso mismo no te quiso enviar a Hogwarts...con ese viejo de Dumbledore...él siempre tiene razón...

Volvió a caer, cada caída era más fuerte, sus rodillas estaban moradas de tanto golpe, seguía sin entender, intentó levantarse pero de nuevo vuelve a caer, estaba en una especie de bosque...ella y sus padres habían ido de día de campo, ella, de unos 12 años estaba sentada a la orilla de un lago mientras que sus padres…

-Elizabeth, no hagas esto, por favor te lo imploro- gemía un hombre unos 2 años mayor que la mujer, no tan rubio como ella, más bien…como su hija.

-Tienes que morir, eres un claro obstáculo.

-Piensa en Rubí, piensa en nuestra hija.

-Ella no me importa, _Avada…_- Rubí volteó: -¡Madre, no!- _kedavra_- terminó la mujer.

Rubí salió corriendo hacia donde había caído muerto su padre, se hincó a su lado y empezó a llorar.

-Vamonos Rubí- dijo la Señora acercándose a ella.

-¡NO, TÚ LO MATASTE, AHORA YO TE MATARÉ A TI, TE ODIO, SIEMPRE TE HE ODIADO, TÚ SOLAMENTE ME HAS TRAÍDO INFELICIDAD, PARA MÍ NO ERES MI MADRE, ERES UNA DESCONOCIDA, UNA DESCONOCIDA QUE SE HA DEDICADO A ARRUINARME LA VIDA, PERO YA NO MÁS, YA NO MÁS, MORIRÁS!- dijo Rubí con desprecio y sacó su varita.

-Anda, vamos, hazlo, demuéstrame que estás bien entrenada- decía la madre de Rubí en tono de burla.

Rubí sostenía la varita con fuerza, pero se dejó caer y empezó a llorar más fuerte.

-Sabía que no lo harías, eres la vergüenza de todos, ahora Vamonos.

-Seré la vergüenza de todos, pero no una ¡ASESINA COMO TÚ!- exclamó con rabia.

Volvió a caer, estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla pero ella se la quitó de la cara, y una vez más cayó.

Estaba de nuevo en su casa, su madre la llevaba casi arrastrando hacia su habitación (regresaban del día de campo)

-Ben murió, ahora no hay nadie que te proteja- dijo y le lanzó la maldición _Cruciatus_ mientras Rubí imploraba que parara. Por fin la dejó y la Señora salió de su cuarto como un huracán.

Rubí lloraba, en eso Susan abre la puerta.

-Rubí¿Estás bien?- preguntó la mujer dulcemente.

-¡Tía!- dijo Rubí y se echó a llorar en sus brazos.

-Ya, tranquila, no llores más, aún me tienes a mí- decía la mujer mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su sobrina.

Cayó por última vez, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, al menos alguien la quería, mientras miles de lágrimas luchaban por salir pero Rubí no lo permitió.

-No quiero preocupar a Harry- dijo, la sonrisa desapareció, estaba enojada, muy enojada.

Tenía mucho que había olvidado todo eso...no había querido recordar, todo el tiempo su madre se la pasaba restregándole en la cara que era la vergüenza de su familia mientras que debería parecerse a Janíss, además que había matado a una de las 2 personas que la querían...hasta el momento, el día más feliz de su vida era cuando su madre había muerto...

Se levantó y salió corriendo al despacho de Sirius...ya no faltaba tanto...y corrió hasta llegar...

TOC TOC.

Harry le abrió la puerta.

-¡Rubí!...pensé que no llegarías...

-Todavía es temprano- dijo distraídamente.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo el chico preocupado.

Rubí miró al chico con detenimiento...y recordó lo que tanto había pensado antes..."Harry es y será mío" y le dio un beso.

-Estoy perfectamente- mintió la chica con un sonrisa fingida la cual Harry se tragó por completo.

Hace tanto tiempo que no tenía sentimiento alguno...tantos años desde la muerte de su madre había estado hueca...hueca por dentro, pero el remordimiento y el rencor de aquellas escenas del pasado le habían hecho recordar y volver a sentir los sentimientos más fuertes que ella jamás hubiera tenido...

**Notas de la autora:** ¿que tal? espero les haya gustado, grax por sus r/r y hablando con Naye (la otra escritora) llegamos a la conclusión de que odian a Rubí por su relación con Harry (es que tuvimos una larga charla je entre otras cosas) y me digo como es que no me di cuenta en fin, hasta en otro chap!

LoreWeasleyPotter

AnatriPotter

Cotita

17-Marzo-2007


	15. La Historia de Rubí

**Hoooolaaaaaa??? Aún hay alguien lea este fic¡Eso espero! porque la cosa se pone más buena y más complicada (para nosotras las escritoras) y es que, este es el chap 15 y solo tenemos hasta el 16 terminado, el 17 en está en producción (ejem, desde hace tantooooo tiempooooo) peor ya me puse a trabajar en él, ejem ejem.

* * *

Espero que la leerlo no les de ganas de vomitar como a mi, bahhh, no es el chap, sino cierta parte, pero bueeenoooo, lamento este no sea tan extenso, pero cosas interesantes si tiene, ah! como adoro esto (verán, este fic me gusta muchísimo, por eso empiezo a desvariar) y es que tiene tantoooo que ver con el de los merodeadores que mi mente vuela a lugares recónditos, pero bueno, dejo de enrollarme y disfruten

* * *

**

15.-LA HISTORIA DE RUBÍ.

-Buenos días Rubí- dijo Hermione.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo con una sonrisa dándoles un beso en la mejilla a Ron y Hermione - buenos días Sirius.

-Buenos días Rubí- dijo Sirius con esa sonrisa peculiar que hacía cuando la veía- ¿Chocolate?

-Por favor- dijo la rubia sentándose al lado de Harry, Sirius le dio el chocolate y ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y con su expresión de inocencia típica en ella.

-Rubí- dijo Sirius.

-¿Sí?- dijo ella levantando la vista.

-¿Estás bien? te noto algo…tensa.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¿Segura?- dijo Harry.

-Segura, lo que pasa es que me vine corriendo, por eso me ven así, no se preocupen por mí, estoy perfectamente.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sirius tomando asiento- bien Rubí, es hora de que sepa más sobre la novia de mi ahijado, cuéntanos tu historia por favor.

-Sí- dijo Rubí con una sonrisa pero estaba nerviosa por dentro, los chicos y Sirius la veían fijamente.

Bueno, nací en Londres al igual que Janíss, soy 4 meses menor que ella, mi mamá es Allison March; prima de mi tía Susan March,- Sirius tragó saliva- así que Janíss y yo somos primas segundas, mi padre abandonó a mi mamá cuando ella estaba embarazada, así que nunca lo conocí, por esa razón llevo el apellido March, Janíss lo lleva porque así quiso mi tío.

-¿Allison¿Dijiste Allison March?- dijo Sirius.

-Sí¿La conociste?

-No, pero Susan siempre me hablaba de ella, se querían mucho.

-Sí, así es, yo soy una copia idéntica de mi madre, al igual que Janíss de mi tía Susan, claro, excepto en el carácter, no sé de dónde sacó ese carácter Janíss- dijo Rubí aunque en realidad era copia de su padre, y los ojos de su madre, (al igual que Harry) luego siguió con su relato.

A los cinco años nos mudamos a Bulgaria, yo vivía con mis tíos y Janíss, recuerdo que mi tía al igual que mi madre siempre estaba al pendiente de mí, mientras Janíss se la pasaba jugando con mi tío.

-¿Quién es tu tío?- preguntó Sirius.

-Alan Loyd- dijo ella- no sé si lo conozcas.

-He oído hablar poco de él, pero continúa- dijo Sirius.

Todo marchaba bien, tenía una muy buena relación con todos, claro, excepto con Janíss, que yo recuerde desde siempre me he llevado mal con ella ya que somos muy diferentes, pero todo empeoró cuando cumplí 13 años.

Yo estaba platicando con mis amigas de Drumstrangs, cuando me llegó una nota con Terry, era de mi tía Susan, me avisaba que mi mamá había muerto en un accidente, ese fue el peor día de mi vida, el Profesor Igor me dio permiso para irme a mi casa por un mes, y también le dio permiso a Janíss, mi tía, más que nunca, estaba conmigo, cuidando de mí, pensaba que necesitaba el cariño de mi mamá, y ya que ella quería mucho a mi mamá se convirtió en mi segunda madre, y esa idea a Janíss no le agradaba mucho.

Mi tío se la pasa casi siempre de viaje, pero de algún u otro modo nos protege a Janíss y a mí, después mi tío decidió que Janíss y yo entráramos a Hogwarts, a Janíss no le agradaba mucho esa idea, ya que en Drumstrangs había hecho su único y mejor amigo: Viktor Krum, él era el único que le hablaba, y ella estaba muy agradecida con eso, lo quiere mucho, más que a un amigo, yo creo que por eso se comporta así con todos, bueno, siempre ha sido así, pero ahora más que nunca, siempre habla pestes de esta escuela, aunque ahorita que está Viktor aquí ya no está tan centrada molestando a los demás.

Al principio yo tampoco quería entrar a Hogwarts, porque…- a Rubí se le escapó un sollozo, esos recuerdos, ver a su padre muerto, las injusticias de su madre no la dejaban en paz- nunca imaginé que aquí encontraría a los mejores amigos que uno pueda tener y mucho menos que encontraría el verdadero amor y sería feliz con el niño más lindo de todo el mundo, mi Harry- dijo volteando a ver a Harry, este le sonrió y la abrazó.

Aunque no todo es paz y tranquilidad, tenemos que lidiar con Janíss y Malfoy- dijo con un tono de desprecio, aunque por alguna extraña razón no odiaba tanto a Malfoy, es más, se podría decir que le caía bien, siempre y cuando no se entrometiera entre Harry y ella- y también está lo del Señor Tenebroso, eso de los ataques que iban a ocurrir no es muy normal, pero lo bueno es que no pasó nada, aunque tampoco eso es normal, pero en fin¿Soy feliz? sí, sí lo soy, la muerte de mi madre aún me afecta, aunque he sabido salir adelante, ya no me entristece pensar en ella, tengo a mis amigos, tengo a mi Harry¿Qué más puedo pedir?- dijo Rubí dando por terminada su historia.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que hubieras tenido una vida tan… ¿Dura? como siempre estás feliz- dijo Sirius sin imaginar que la vida de Rubí había sido mucho peor de lo que les contó.

-Sí, pero… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? tengo que disfrutar de los buenos momentos que me da la vida¿No?- dijo Rubí sonriente.

-Sí, así es.

-Desde que conocí a los chicos me di cuenta que no todo es sufrimiento, que en la vida también hay cosas buenas, cosas que…uno nunca pudo imaginar encontrar, como dije antes, yo nunca imaginé que encontraría a unos verdaderos amigos y al amor de mi vida a los 16 años¡Nunca!- dijo esto último con énfasis, por fin los sollozos habían terminado.

-¡Rubí!- exclamó Hermione y se levantó a abrazarla, Ron hizo lo mismo (Harry ya la estaba abrazando) y en un segundo los 4 estaban abrazados mientras Sirius terminaba su chocolate, por alguna razón, no creía la historia de Rubí, aunque no quería decirle nada a los chicos, primero tenía que estar seguro de sus sospechas, sí había oído hablar de Allison March, pero…nunca imaginó que la única hija de Allison fuera Rubí, y mucho menos que Susan tuviera una hija con Alan Loyd…nunca.

Estuvieron con Sirius hasta que se terminaron el chocolate.

-Bueno chicos, cuídense mucho, Voldemort anda cerca, quiero que tengan mucho cuidado, sean precavidos., en especial tú Harry.

-Sí Sirius, no te preocupes, cuidaré de mí, de mis mejores amigos y de mi novia.

-Eso espero Harry, eso espero.

Salieron del despacho de Sirius, a Rubí todavía se le notaba tensa, no podía ocultarlo¿Por qué había tenido esas visiones? de repente le vino la respuesta a la mente:

-Janíss- dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo?- dijo Harry.

-No, no, nada- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Me preocupas chiquita, te noto rara.

-No tienes porqué preocuparte, estoy muy bien, en serio.

-Vamos Rubí, dinos qué tienes- dijo Ron.

-¡Ron¿Por qué tienes que ser así?- dijo Hermione.

-¿Así cómo?

-Pues así, Rubí ya nos dijo que no tiene nada, deja de interrogarla.

-Yo mejor me voy, luego los veo- dijo Rubí y salió corriendo.

-¡RUBÍ¿A DÓNDE VAS?- dijo Harry, pero era demasiado tarde, Rubí ya había dado vuelta en la esquina.

Rubí iba corriendo desesperada cuando choca con alguien.

-¿A dónde va con tanta prisa la princesa?

-Ahora no Draco- él solamente negó con la cabeza.

-No te voy a dejar pasar hasta que no me digas qué tienes.

-Tengo que arreglar un asunto con Janíss.

-Debí suponerlo, en serio que tu prima harta.

-Sí, lo sé, ahora déjame pasar- dijo haciendo a un lado a Draco y echando a correr de nuevo.

De repente divisó a su prima, estaba reclamándole a un Slytherin quién sabe qué cosa.

-¡Eres un completo inútil, no sirves para nada!- decía su prima con desprecio mientras el otro se disculpaba.

-Perdóneme Señorita, no vuelve a pasar.

-¡JANÍSS!- la llamó su prima, ella volteó a verla fríamente.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!- le dijo al chico de Slytherin y él salió corriendo.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con una mueca, no le agradaba su prima, de hecho nunca le agradó, detestaba hablar con ella.

-Veo que de nuevo estás manipulando a los de mi casa¿Ahora qué le encargaste a ese pobre chico?

-¿Pobre¡Ja! es lo que se merecen todas las serpientes.

-Y tú por ser león te crees más fuerte¿No?

-No, no precisamente por ser león, sino porque tengo poder, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Sí, lo sé, por eso me hiciste ver aquellos recuerdos¿Verdad?

-Veo que no eres tonta primita, y como dije, eso se merecen las serpientes, en especial tu noviecito y tú.

-¡Harry no se merece tus sucios juegos!

-¡Jaja! sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a Harry, sino a Malfoy, además Harry no es serpiente, es león como yo.

-¿Malfoy? él no es mi novio- dijo Rubí algo sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.

-Sí claro, pues la actitud que toman cuando están juntos los delata y dice que sí lo son- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Pues ves mal, yo amo a Harry más que a nada en el mundo.-

-Más te vale amarlo, además Rubí, tú no eres nadie para reclamarme nada, y tú sabes perfectamente porqué- dijo Janíss.

-Por cierto, nuevas noticias.-dijo Rubí con fastidio.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?-dijo Janíss quien por primera vez escuchaba con atención.

-Me preguntó- dijo Rubí- y le dije que tu padre era Alan Loyd.

-¿Se lo dijiste?- exclamó Janíss quien sonreía impresionada- Susan te mata ¡y a mi también!

-No se porqué no quería mi tía que se dijera algo…

-Déjate de hipocresías, al menos conmigo porque me enfermas.-la reprendió Janíss.- y por supuesto que Susan no se enterará de esto…es nuestro pequeño secreto.

-Como si no tuviéramos suficientes-murmuró Rubí fastidiada.

-Recuerda que las paredes escuchan…-dijo Janíss señalando su oreja y caminando hacia la Torre Gryffindor.

-Maldita, la odio con toda mi alma¿Por qué tienen que ser así las cosas¿Por qué tuvo que matar a mi padre? estoy segura que si mi padre estuviera vivo ya me habría desecho de unas cuantas cosas…- dijo y de nuevo ese rencor hacia su madre se apoderó de ella.

* * *

**Notas de la autora más querida de este mundo:** Si yo no me doy porras entonces quien me las va a dar? ok, ok! es que estoy feliz, no presisamente porque TODO ME SALGA BIEN últimamente, de hecho, nada me sale bien pero vdd que así la vida es bella?? jajajaja, yahhh, es que me alegra leerlos (bien bien ,me callo antes de que me empiecen a preguntar cual me fumé para no hacerlo...)

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este cahp, corto pero importante, espero dejen muchooooos r/r, vamos! no les cuesta nada escribir un pequeño comentario, porque desanima mucho ver taaaantoooo capitulos y taaaan pocos r/rs y miren que aún faltan muchos.

* * *

No me queda más que agradecer a todos por sus r/r:

* * *

**GME:** Grax por tu r/r y espero te dsiga gustando!! y beuno, si, yo leo las historias de Malala, solo que no tengo correo donde comunicarme con ella. Siempre que lo hago es via "r/r" en HA solo que ahora con la "fusión" la página no está en servicio, pero creeme que Malala siempre te responde y cuando termine la "fusión" podrás encontrar sus historias ahí mismo. Ella aún no ha terminado la tercera entrega. Espero haberte sido de ayuda.

* * *

**Neckna: **Grax por el r/r y d vdd no recuerdo si leí el otro r/r, es que no había checado la pñagina y con eso de la "fusión" pues no está disponible. ¡Ah! y pensamos de Rubí: no puede ser tan tierna, es irreal. Pero desgraciadamente, yo escribo muy pocas de sus lineas ocmo "linda" y me enferma jajajaja, es muy curioso, odiando un personaje que inventé pero moldeado por Naye...ah! pero bueno, por eso me enkanta esta historia.

* * *

**Anatripotter:** Grax por el r/r. ME alegra que te guste tanto! la vdd es que aunque tiene muy pocos r/r, con r/rs como el tuyo em basta y sobra (y es que adoro esta historia...o al de los merodeadores? jajaja, es lo mismo!) me confundió un poko lo del demonio y medio demonio, pero creo haber captado la escencia. Me alegra que lo de la Bludger te haya gustado. Me percato que haces mcuhas conclusiones y bueno, esod e que Harry se baje de su nube...(verás, hasta para nosotras no es muy claro este asunto) aún hay mucha historia que contar, pero creeme que tendré en cuenta tu comentario, en fin, dejo de enrollarme y de hablar de más porque ni yo misma sé qué pasará.

* * *

GinnyPotterW_ ¡Ya quiero Deathly Hallows¡Ya quiero peli 5!¡Ya quiero regreso H/G¡YA QUIERO MÁS R/R! ahhh y tmb a Sirius...

* * *

_3-Abril-2007 


End file.
